Opulent Simplicity
by DeathlikeSilence
Summary: It is nearly two years after the war. Draco has completed his seventh year at Hogwarts and now works in his new shop. His life is all set...until Luna Lovegood appears, bringing unexpected surprises that may shatter his relationship with Pansy forever.
1. In Vain

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling, and I make no money by writing this story._

Like the summary says, Draco went back to Hogwarts after Voldemort's defeat and completed his 7th year. Now he has a job selling dress robes in his brand new shop. I hope you all like the story and take the time to review. Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

One: In Vain

Her littlest pale finger, coloured delicately in pastel pink and varnished in outmost precision, was raised high as she drew the opulent teacup closer to her lips. Her lips were outlined with the same precision, and the smile on these lips hid both pride and secret ambitions. Her robe was of a more subtle shade and covered the long legs crossed under the table. Not a single strand of hair was out of place; Pansy Parkinson looked prim and poised, yet also remarkably rigid.

For about the eleventh Sunday in a row, she was seated in the luscious gardens of the Malfoy Manor. Seated to her right was Mrs. Malfoy, who, with one quick glance at her puritanical posture and the tightness of her bun, could be mistaken for Pansy's mother. Sitting to Pansy's left, however, was Draco Malfoy; the only one of the three who looked severely out of place at this scene. Draco did not wear the ambiguous, polite smile of a poised aristocrat, but instead donned an irritated scowl on his face. The rugged locks of his bangs had not been carefully combed, but were messily strewed across his forehead. His own robes, though intrinsically expensive and grand, had not been ironed and displayed a copious amount of wrinkles. He did not hold his teacup with his little finger raised, but rather grasped the handle tightly with all five fingers and drank it hastily. The two ladies watched him with an eyebrow raised, but nothing was said. Lazily the party sat, as the sky's pinkish hue slowly descended and deepened into a dark blue.

"Draco, it is not decent to slurp," Narcissa Malfoy sharply scolded.

Draco shrugged, yet put his cup down on the table. "Isn't this just lovely?" Pansy broke in. "It's wonderful to spend the evening this way, don't you think, Draco? I'm so pleased that you've invited me again for tea with you and your mother."

"I don't exactly recall sending you any invitation to spend another day here," Draco muttered under his breath. Indeed, this tea party had not been any part of his plans for the day. Actually, he had distinctly promised Gregory Goyle, Ajax Bulstrode, and Adrian Pucey that he would join them at a favourite pub at Knockturn Alley this evening. He had also made plans to join the group for a Quidditch match prior to this, yet Pansy had found it fit to cancel those plans as well. She had evidently decided that Draco should accompany her while she ran a list of tedious errands, did her shopping, and then join her for tea in his own garden. Draco found it difficult to wipe the scowl off his face. The others must have finished their game by now and were likely heading for Willow's Tavern to finish off the night. His discontent, however, went unnoticed by the other two.

"See, isn't this much nicer than that silly Quidditch game you were going to go to?" Pansy squealed, locking her arm into Draco's and giving it a squeeze. "Besides, the weather was so distasteful. Your day would have been a waste, had I not brought you along to Hogsmede to help me pick out new handkerchiefs and doilies."

Draco didn't answer, but grumbled a few inaudible words. The weather had not at all been unpleasant; it had been typical early May weather with brilliant sunshine for the greater half of the day with a minimal amount of rain at sunset. Perfect Quidditch weather, in fact, Draco thought bitterly.

"Pansy dear, you _do _have the most exquisite taste," Narcissa remarked approvingly. "I hope you teach Draco a thing or two."

Pansy giggled and squeezed Draco again, trying to place her head on his shoulders. Draco pushed away in disinterest, which Pansy did not notice.

"_Speaking of taste_," Pansy spoke in a sing-song tone. "You _must _see the new set of earrings Elinore received for Easter. She's so lucky! If only I had a husband like her." She eyed Draco with a mischievous smile as she finished.

Draco ignored her. Pansy had taken to praising her sister's new husband at every opportunity she got. It was obvious that she was expecting a proposal, and found it necessary to remind Draco as much as possible. After all, why wouldn't she want Draco to marry her? She was treated as a daughter by the Malfoys, she was Pureblood, and Draco bought her everything she asked for. Lately though, Pansy had begun to severely irritate Draco with her numerous demands and high expectations, and he could not see himself proposing to her anytime soon.

Pansy moved her chair closer to Draco's and reached for his hair. "Drakie dear, why don't you keep your hair combed back?" she pouted, combing his bangs with her finger. "You look much neater and more handsome."

Draco gritted his teeth. Was Pansy deliberately trying to make Draco punch her? How many times had he explained to her that he did not like her giving him stupid nicknames? He decided that he had finally had enough rubbish for one night. "My name is Draco," he snapped. "I have to open the shop tomorrow morning, so I'll have to get up early. I'll see you ladies later."

With that, he stormed off. "Bye Drakie-poo," he heard Pansy purr after him. Resisting the urge to turn back and give her a hard blow to the mouth, Draco wandered off in the cool, moonlit night.

The sky was now a deep blue with bright, twinkling stars. The evening rain had made the ground damp, and the heavy scent of luscious flowers and grass of the Manor garden floated to Draco's nose. Draco savoured the succulent fragrance, breathing in the beauty of the damp, cool night. All around him the earth shone in the moonlight, looking fresh and clean. What a beautiful, spectacular show of nature.

Moreover, what a terrible waste of a night.


	2. The Boy and the Butterfly

I'm thrilled that people are enjoying the story and have reviewed. Here's the second chapter, and I will have more soon. Please review!!

* * *

**Two: The Boy and the Butterfly**

"You missed a great party last night," Adrian was boasting, but Draco was barely listening. "Everyone went! Millicent came with us and we ran into Daphne Greengrass and Marcus Flint there. Daphne got drunk off just three shots of Firewhisky, you should've seen her mate...vomit everywhere, there was! I imagine she's having a rough morning."

Goyle and Bulstrode sniggered as they remembered the antics of the previous night. Draco scowled in jealousy, irritated at having missed out on the fun. "Fine one, that girl. I should've shagged her," Goyle broke in. "She was so out of it, and I could tell she wanted it. There were too many people around...otherwise we would've done it."

Adrian and Ajax howled with laughter. "Yes Gregory, I'm _sure _that she, being a magnificent babe and all, was just aching to bang you," Draco snickered, rolling his eyes.

He took a swig of his Butterbeer while the others laughed. Gregory turned scarlet as he insisted that she was indeed interested in him. Seeing that no one would believe him, he shrugged and took a chug of his own Butterbeer. Goyle had certainly lost a lot of weight since he had left Hogwarts, but he was still large and awkward in stature. He had broad shoulders and a haggard face with a scruffy beard. Draco couldn't imagine any girl being attracted to him.

Draco heard the tinkling of the doorbell behind him, signalling that a customer had just stepped inside Onyx, the new dress robe shop Lucious had bought for his son. Draco didn't even bother looking up. "Twieck!" he snarled, and a nervous looking house elf rushed over to help the customer.

"Well, forget about Daphne," said Ajax. "You should've seen what that bar lady was wearing – damn! Her robe was so tight and low-cut, and she kept bending over...Now _that _is a fine woman. I wouldn't mind having a go at that."

The others nodded in agreement. "And Marcus has gone and found himself a nice looking chick too," Ajax continued. "She was there at the tavern too. The rack on that one –"

"I was shagging Pansy all right," Draco broke in, finally sick of hearing about their night. "I wouldn't have missed that for some lame night at the pub which we visit all the time."

Adrian whistled. "I guess it must be nice not to have to go out for a shag."

Draco smirked. "Not that you losers would know what it's like to shag."

"I could get plenty if I wanted to," Gregory boasted. "I just haven't found the right girl yet."

The others sniggered loudly. Draco opened his mouth to reply but he found his voice leave him as he caught a glimpse of something interesting outside the shop window.

He felt as if he was a young child following a pretty butterfly. He had first caught the sight of her long golden hair, shimmering like diamonds under the rays of the sun. She had a small waist, yet her figure was full and plump in all the right areas. "Now _there_ is a real woman," he murmured.

The other boys had stopped and were now watching Draco. "She's wearing a bloody Hippogriff!" Adrian howled as more of her figure came into view.

"Fuck off, it doesn't matter what she's wearing," Draco argued, though Adrian was right. The girl was wearing a rather large, feathery garment which not only hid her perfect figure but also obstructed the prettiness of her face (which could only be assumed from the angle Draco was seeing her at) and shiny locks. She had also donned a large bonnet which was colourful and also decked heavily with feathers. In her strange clothing combination she looked strikingly like a large, colourful cocoon. The others began roaring with laughter, but Draco ignored them, his gaze not leaving the girl for even a second.

Indeed, the girl's terrible clothes did not obstruct her beauty and elegance in the slightest. It wasn't even her hair or her fleshy body which was striking about her, but the pure grace and poise with which she walked. "Just look at the way she walks," Draco continued. "And the way she holds herself...now this is a woman with confidence. She looks like she knows exactly what she wants and how to get it...and I'm ready to give it to her, alright, so fast and hard that I'll leave her breathless. She'll be limping after one night with me!"

The other boys whistled. "If only I could see her face!" Draco moaned. "Man, how much I would give to see that gorgeous thing's face right now."

As if to answer his wish, the girl drew farther away from the window and turned towards the shop door. "I think she's coming in!" Ajax said. "Bet you ten Galleons that you can't score with her."

"I'll bet you twenty that I can get her begging on her knees to see what a Malfoy tastes like!" Malfoy retorted, as the girl inched closer and closer to the door.

The others waited with bated breath for her to enter the store, and when she finally did, Draco's jaw dropped and the others let out loud hoots of laughter.

"Looney _Lovegood_?!" Draco spluttered.

Luna smiled, walking towards them in the same elegant manner. "Hi Draco," she said cheerfully, though she looked almost as surprised as he was.

"Wha – you – since when do you shop at designer stores?!" Draco exclaimed.

Luna did not answer but looked around curiously at the plethora of garments displayed across the room. She wrinkled her nose. "I admit that it's not exactly my taste –"

"_You_, Looney, _have_ no taste and thus shouldn't be in a shop as refined and expensive as this one," snarled Draco, who had now overcome his initial shock. "If you want clothes of your class, try sorting through the waste bins at the Weasley's shack. You'll find that their torn rags and potato sacks will suit you perfectly and will be in exactly your price range."

To Draco's annoyance, Luna did not look at all affected by his cruelty and instead wandered over to a lime green dress robe. Angrily, Draco darted after her, determined to chase her out of his shop. "Don't touch that!" he snapped, "that's very delicate fabric, and far beyond what you can afford. There are other shops nearby; go pester one of them!"

"Oh, I'm not here to shop," Luna said in her dreamy, oblivious voice. "I want to apply for a job here."

Draco gaped at her momentarily then burst into laughter. "A job? Here?" That's a good one, Looney."

Adrian, Gregory, and Ajax laughed louder at Luna's comment, but there was no change in Luna's dreamy expression. "Wait – you're actually serious?" Draco replied in disbelief. It took him a moment to grasp his thoughts, and then he plainly replied, "we don't need any help here, especially from someone as – er, someone like you. As you can see, I have plenty of house-elves to manage the shop, so if you would just do us a favour and get the fuck out –"

"Manners, Draco!" came a sharp barking from behind him. Draco turned to see that Lucius had entered the shop from the back door and was now glowering at him with intense disapproval.

"Father," answered Draco in relief, "father, Looney here has barged in looking for a job. I don't know how to get rid of her!"

To Draco's shock, his father approached Luna and spoke, "I am very sorry for my son's impudence, Miss Lovegood. Please, shall we continue our interview in the back room?"

Luna nodded, tearing away from the dress robes and making her way into the back room of the shop. Draco stood, dumbfounded, and he could tell that the others were equally puzzled. "Wait – what?"

Lucius glared at his son. "Luna here is interested in working at Onyx, and I've invited her for a formal interview to review her qualifications. Now, do not ever let me hear you insult another customer in here again, or I can take the shop away from you in an instant."

Draco's jaws dropped open once more. Lucius's eyes wandered over to the other boys and then to the pile of empty Butterbeer bottles lying idly next to the cash register. "Need I remind you again, Draco," he snapped in irritation, "that I did not give you this shop so that you could hang around with your idiot friends and drink all day! Clear out these bottles at once and get back to work! And you lot," he turned, now glaring at the three boys, "either buy some robes or get out; this is no place for loitering!"

He turned sharply and followed Luna into the workers' room, shutting the door tightly behind them. For a moment, no one spoke. "Tell me that this is a belated April Fool's joke," Draco stammered finally.

"I think he's serious," Gregory answered, stunned.

"Well, I for one don't want to stick around and find out if he's joking or not," broke in Ajax. He picked up the remaining full bottles of Butterbeer. "Cheers, Draco. Have a pleasant time with your new co-worker!" He snickered and left the shop with Gregory and Adrian trailing behind him.

"I'll see you at our next pub outing," Adrian called. "Or whenever you decide to grow some balls and tell Pansy to fuck off!"

Their loud snickers drowned out the tinkling of the doorbell as they poured out of the shop. Angrily, Draco emptied the empty bottles in the dust bin with a flick of his wand and seated himself at the cash register. All he could do now was wait for this job interview to finish.


	3. Noblesse Oblige

I'm thrilled that people are reading! Enjoy the next chapter and please review!!

**Three: Noblesse Oblige**

It seemed to Draco that he had been waiting for hours when the back room door finally opened. Luna came skipping out, cheerful as ever. "For now you will be paid six Galleons per hour. Is this alright with you, Luna? We can negotiate something higher later on, if you find that it's not enough," his father was saying.

"That's more than enough," Luna replied, beaming. "Thank you, sir."

"Good. I shall see you tomorrow then, Miss Lovegood. Shall we say nine o'clock sharp?"

Luna nodded happily, and skipped towards the exit. "Thanks again, sir. And bye Draco!" she called, sounding even happier at the prospect of working with him. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Humming to herself, she left the shop. Draco watched her hideous hat almost get knocked off her head by an enormous gust of wind, but Luna gripped it tightly and skipped out of sight.

He turned angrily to his father. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"What did I tell you about manners, Draco?" Lucius snarled.

Not wishing to anger his father yet still fuming over what had just happened, Draco couldn't resist shouting. "I mean, _Looney Lovegood? _Are you insane? Since when were we even looking for help?"

"Watch your tongue boy!" Lucius snarled again, his voice reaching a dangerous tone. "Do not dare to shout, or you will most certainly regret disrespecting me!"

Draco lowered his voice, knowing that he'd better listen to his dad. "I just mean – _why her? _This is _my _shop after all! You have no right to treat me like a child! It's my decision who we hire, and we already have plenty of workers!" Draco's voice had returned to his original state, boiling with anger and frustration at the way he was being treated.

"What we have is a spoiled prat who treats his father's shop as a clubhouse for his pathetic little friends! If you do not want me to treat you as a child, then don't act like one," Lucius answered coldly. "Luna came to me asking for a job. _The Quibbler_ apparently isn't doing so well, and she desperately needs the money. Since my own son doesn't care about responsibility, I figured that I might as well hand it to her."

Above everything he was feeling, Draco couldn't bear this huge insult coming from his own father. "Oh, so you choose a filthy pauper like her over me! I can't believe that you would treat your own Pureblood son this way. As if it wasn't enough that I'm not allowed to make my own decisions about what I want to do with my life, now I'm forced to work with useless peons –"

"If you had an ounce of responsibility and motivation, you wouldn't have to be working here in the first place!" Lucius boomed, finally losing his patience. "How can I not be ashamed, when my son does nothing at all but drink at pubs with whores and dimwits? I told you to apply for a ministry job, but that was too much work for you. I told you that I could pull a few strings for you. With your atrocious marks you can't land a decent job anywhere else! What else do you expect me to do? Even that idiot Goyle boy has landed himself a decent, stable job in his father's office. That Zabini boy – he's become an Auror for Merlin's sake! And you? I opened up this shop hoping that it would give you _some_ sense of responsibility, and that at least you would have somewhere to work and earn an income. That was all wishful thinking, I see. Until you finally decide to shape up and do some work around here, this matter is closed. Luna Lovegood will be working here from now on, you will treat her well, and if I hear a single word of complaint from her, I will throw you out of my shop at once. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco had never seen his father's face this red. Draco nodded hastily, though he still wasn't satisfied. "But father – why Looney? You know that she's...not like us."

"What do you mean, 'not like us'? She is a Pureblood, isn't she?" answered Lucius coldly.

"Well yes, but – but – she was in Dumbledore's Army for Merlin's sake! During the war she fought against -"

"That was the past, Draco, long before the Dark Lord's defeat. Things are different now."

"You've seen her clothes!" Draco tried again desperately. "You can't argue –"

"That can be taken care of. Luna will be given a uniform to ensure that she, er, is appropriately dressed."

Draco was silent. After a moment's pause, Lucius sighed. "I admit I am being a bit stern, Draco, by forcing you to work with her. But keep in mind this: not many people have forgiven us for being on the Dark Lord's side. We cannot live the rest of our lives shunned by society. Hell, even the Goyles look down on us these days. We have to slowly integrate ourselves again, you see, and make people forget. The Malfoy name cannot be tainted with such shame."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "So you mean-"

"Think of this as charity," his father replied with a small smile, "When people see that we're no longer, er, _prejudiced_, we're bound to win their respects again."


	4. A Crumbling Facade

Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and especially to those who reviewed. Enjoy the next one, and please review!! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update :D

**Four: A Crumbling Facade**

Draco's day did not improve after coming home from the shop that evening. He had purposely stayed at work past his work hours, knowing that Pansy would cling to him as soon as he reached home. At half past eight, he had finally decided to close the shop a bit early and had headed home. Unsurprisingly, Pansy was seated in his living room when he stepped out of the fireplace.

Dusting off the specks of Floo Powder, Draco stepped into the room with a sour expression on his face. "Draco!" Pansy cried delightedly. She ran up to fling her arms around him, but he ignored her.

"I'm not feeling well," he muttered, heading to his bedroom. "I'm going to bed early tonight."

"What's the matter, dear?" his mother asked him, concerned. "Shall I call for a healer? Why are you so late today?"

Pansy frowned. "Were you with your friends? Don't tell me you've been at the pub all this while!" she pouted.

"No, I wasn't at the pub," Draco snapped. "I was at the shop this entire time."

"My, you've been at work all this time? I'd better have a talk with your father about overworking you," Narcissa replied. "If the shop is this busy, he should find some more workers. He can't expect you to spend your whole day working!"

"No mum, it's not like that," Draco comforted her hastily. "It's just – I had plenty of stock to order." This wasn't a lie. To busy himself, Draco had drowned himself in catalogues for hours to order more robes.

Narcissa looked thoughtful. "Still Draco, next time I'd like you to be home in time for dinner. You must be starving by now. Wash up now – we've been waiting for you for quite some time."

Annoyed, Draco made his way to the washbasin. Ever since the war had ended, Narcissa had become uncomfortably overprotective. He washed his hands, grumbling to himself and then went into the dining room. Pansy and his mother were already seated, still looking as though they were mother and daughter. Draco wasn't sure why, but something about this scene deeply disturbed him. Back when he was at Hogwarts, he had been ecstatic that his mother had taken such a liking to his girlfriend. But now something had changed. He realized that Lucious had been right; things were much different, now that the war had ended.

Realizing that he was indeed famished, Draco seated himself between his mother and Pansy. Within minutes, Lucius appeared and sat down on the other side of the table, next to Narcissa. As the house-elves brought out platters of food, Narcissa turned to Pansy. "Pansy dear, why don't you ever bring your parents over? It has been so long since we all dined together."

Pansy looked delighted. "Well they have been rather busy lately. Elinore always has them over at her new house." She raised her eyebrow at Draco, who pretended that he did not understand what Pansy was trying to say. "But I'm sure that they'd absolutely _love _to come for dinner, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Excellent," said Narcissa, beaming. "Isn't this wonderful, Draco?"

Draco did not answer. He took a generous helping of cauliflower soup and slurped it hungrily. "Draco!" his mother scolded him. "Remember your manners! We have company."

"I'll tell you what," she said, turning her attention back to Pansy. "Bring your parents to our annual party that we're throwing for Lucius's birthday. I haven't set the date yet, but it'll be in a few weeks' time. How does that sound?"

"Lovely," Pansy responded. "It'll be like we're one big family." She shot Draco another look as she said this, which he once again pretended not to see.

"I shall owl them an invitation, in that case. And who knows, perhaps there will be a few surprises in store," Narcissa added, eying Draco with a hidden smile.

Deciding that he had endured enough in a day, Draco stood up. "I guess I'll leave now. I've had a rough day."

"Absolutely not!" his mother exclaimed, shocked at her son's lack of manners. "We haven't even had pudding yet."

He sat back down angrily, though he was smart enough not to make his father angry in front of Narcissa.

While the house-elves went into the kitchen to empty their dirty utensils and to fetch dessert, Draco sat quietly while Pansy and his mother nattered. Lucius noticed this.

"Why are we so quiet, Draco?" he drawled in his low, icy voice.

Draco shrugged. "I presume that you have either been shopping for handkerchiefs again or have been with those dimwits again for the past few hours."

Draco did not answer, but this caught Narcissa's attention. "For your information, Lucius, your son has spent the entire evening slaving away at that wretched store of yours! You really are too hard on him. You'll turn him into yourself – always slaving away at work, while the wife is left home all alone in boredom."

Lucius frowned. "Is this true, boy? Have you been at the shop all this time?"

He nodded dully. A tiny smile seemed to emerge from the corners of his father's mouth. "I must say, I am surprised. Perhaps even a bit...pleased. How many robes did you sell, boy?"

Draco shrugged. "About twenty, I guess, since when you left the shop."

Lucius's smile disappeared, and his expression was again the regular disapproving scowl. "You spent six hours in the shop and sold merely twenty robes?" he repeated.

Draco shrugged again, embarrassment creeping in. "I mean – I was busy, you know. I ordered lots of new stock."

Lucius frowned. "What is the use, I would like to know, of ordering more robes to sell when you are not capable of selling what we already have?"

Draco blushed furiously, avoiding Pansy's gaze. "I guess, I thought – "

"Not to mention that we already placed a shipment less than a week ago," his father continued. "Haven't you noticed that the back room is overflowing with boxes packed with robes? Pardon me, I forgot that it's too much trouble for you to go into the warehouse and to see how much merchandise we have. Where exactly were you planning on keep all these new orders?"

There was an embarrassed pause. Draco didn't know how to reply, but he felt extremely foolish at the moment. Pansy was feeling very awkward all of a sudden and looking at her feet. Narcissa was the first one to speak.

"Oh honestly, Lucius. Can't you keep this business talk away from the dinner table? You're spoiling our evening. Besides, I'm sure Draco didn't mean to –"

"I know he didn't mean to, but he should know better by now how a shop works!" Lucius retorted, beginning to flare.

A sudden stinging in Draco's throat signalled that he had had enough. Forcing himself to swallow the large lump that had abruptly appeared, he stood up. "I'm not feeling well. I might be sick. Goodnight." And he dashed off, not daring to look behind.

"But Mister Malfoy, your pudding!" squeaked a house-elf, carrying a large dish of pear custard behind him.

Draco ignored her and kept running. He didn't stop until he had run the two flights of stairs to this bedroom. There, he slammed the door shut and bolted it tightly.


	5. Not Much of a Girl

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and please continue reviewing :)

* * *

**Five: Not Much of a Girl**

Draco did not emerge from his bedroom until the following morning. When he had gotten dressed and went downstairs, his father was already gone to work. Upon entering the dining room he found his mother and Pansy sitting together as usual, sipping tea. Draco groaned.

Pansy looked up and grinned widely. "Drakie-poo, there you are! I was so worried about you last night!"

Draco did not answer her. Instead, he seated himself next to his mother and waited for the house-elf to bring him his breakfast. "Did you stay the night here or something?" he couldn't help blurting out.

"Draco!" said Narcissa sharply.

"No silly," Pansy replied. "I just came a little while ago. You mother suggested I'd stay and wait for you to finally wake up. She suggested that she send the house-elf upstairs to wake you, but I told her to let you rest for a little while longer. Honestly, darling, you mustn't sleep in so late!"

Seeing as it was only quarter past eight, Draco wanted to argue that he hadn't slept in at all, but realized it'd be futile to argue. The house-elf brought him a large plate of food at that moment, and Draco gratefully busied himself in his omelette.

"_Well?_" Pansy spoke suddenly, sounding irritated.

Annoyed at having his breakfast interrupted, Draco gave her a blank stare. "What is it now?"

"Don't you notice anything new about me?" she said, fluffing her hair.

"You've gotten even more annoying?"

Pansy giggled loudly. "You're such a tease, Draco!" she replied, failing to notice the seriousness of his response. "I meant my new frock. How do you like it?"

Draco glanced up, forcing himself to tear away from his fruit salad. He wrinkled his nose as he surveyed Pansy. "I don't," he responded flatly, returning to his breakfast at once.

Pansy again let out her high, fake giggle. "You're so ridiculous, darling! I know you mean to say that I look lovely."

"What I really meant to say is that you look dreadful in violet, Pansy dear," responded Draco. "You look rather like a squat, enormous prune."

Indeed, Pansy did look horrid in this particular shade. The deep plum dress was in itself rather pretty. It was cut lower in the front than Narcissa approved, though Draco had noticed that Pansy always wore the tightest, shortest garments whenever he was around. The sleeves were also cut short, and the neck was lined with large white beads. Tight in the midriff and stopping a few inches above Pansy's knee, the frock left her long, smooth legs visible and exposed the lining of her chest.

Narcissa had been looking at her all the while in silent disapproval. "Pansy dear," she finally spoke, ignoring Draco's comment. "I am not sure if that frock is appropriate for a young girl such as yourself. We can find you plenty of robes in your size that are more...er, _traditional_."

Pansy giggled. "Mrs. Malfoy, all the girls wear this type of Muggle clothing these days. It's in fashion," she declared.

Narcissa did not reply. Draco, feeling that this was all he could stomach early in the morning, rose from his seat. "Well, off to work. I will see you at dinner, mother." He glanced at Pansy hastily at this, wondering if she would get the hint that he didn't want to see _her _at dinner too.

"Draco, it's still early," Pansy protested. "And besides, I'm coming with you!"

"Er, you're what?"

"I thought you could use some company. I miss you crazily when you're out the whole day! Isn't this a splendid surprise? We'll have each other for the entire day!" Pansy beamed widely, throwing her arms open to embrace Draco.

When Draco did not hug her or even make the slightest attempt to move closer to her, she dropped her arms in frustration. "Besides, your shop can really use a girl's help," she added.

"As for that, father has already hired a girl, and so you do not need to drop in at all. You can stay home with mother instead, or even perhaps venture over to your _own_ house and spend some quality time with your own parents. I bet they miss _you _tons when you're out the whole day at my house – hey, why not make them a lovely dinner tonight? I'm sure they will re-"

"Your father hired whom?" Both Narcissa and Pansy had frozen at the news. Narcissa looked white and rigid. "Without speaking with me first?"

Pansy looked furious. "What girl? Why does she need to work with you? I say go find your father at once and tell her you don't need any girl at that shop!"

Draco snickered. "Yeah, already tried that. He says he'll not change his mind about Luna working at the sh-"

"Luna _Lovegood?_" Pansy burst out with relieved laughter. "Ha, and you had me so worried there for a moment. Silly, Luna's not much of a girl – I'd be more worried over a toad stealing you away from me than her! Ha ha! Imagine that, Luna Lovegood."

Narcissa too looked enormously relieved. "Honestly, your father does go a bit too far sometimes with his antics. I've not heard of something so ridiculous. I cannot imagine a single reason why he'd hire someone like her to run our shop. "

"I can," retorted Draco. "Clearly he's angry at me for something, and thought that this would be the worst punishment."

Pansy giggled. "Or maybe he's making you work with her to show you how lucky you are to have me. Honestly, a day with that lunatic would make you never want to be with another female again. Now you'll realize that beautiful, proper girls don't come around easily these days – I should be thanking you father!"

She grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the fireplace. "Come now, we don't want to be late for work! This day will be much more amusing than I thought."


	6. Living in a Bubble

I only received three reviews for the last chapter, so I hope that people are still reading! Thank you very much to those who did review, and I hope you continue reviewing. I know that nobody likes Pansy, but I assure you that there will be lots of Draco/Luna interaction later on. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Six: Living in a Bubble**

Despite Draco's efforts to shoo Pansy back home, she refused to leave his sight. Draco had never imagined that he would ever actually want Pansy to go to his house. Pansy seemed thrilled to be able to follow him to work, however, so he decided that trying to convince her would prove fruitless.

The nearer the clock approached to the ninth hour, the tighter Draco's stomach felt. He had already been dreading working with Looney, but now that Pansy was clinging so tightly to his arm, he could imagine nothing worse than being in this moment right now. He ached desperately for the day to pass entirely, preferably without his having to actually live through it.

_Is there a spell to make time go faster? _He wondered desperately. _Or one to skip over a couple of hours, perhaps even entire weeks or years...? _

He tried to remind himself that this was no big deal; that he could simply ignore Looney and mind his own business. But with Pansy's presence, he knew that she wouldn't leave Luna alone and would be harassing her for as long as she remained in the shop.

Draco barely paid any attention to his customers. Of course, he never really paid attention to them, as he was always too busy drinking with the gang and since the house elves were prepared to manage the shop anyway. Today was different, however, since his mind was focused on something else. He realized abruptly that what was bothering him wasn't that he had to deal with Looney Lovegood, but that he had to deal with Pansy. These days, the shop was the only place where he could be away from her and get some peace, and she was invading this now too.

Draco glanced bitterly at the clock. "Hm, maybe she won't come," said Pansy grumpily.

"You're right, she's probably frolicking around with some schnazzerdooples or something. Why don't you leave? It'll get very boring here, believe me."

Pansy sighed. "I could never be bored without you, darling," she said dreamily, reaching for his lips.

He let her kiss him, though the weight in his stomach had not subsided. "Draco," she moaned softly in his ear, breaking away from his lips. "When will we...you know...?"

Draco gulped, pulling away from her. "I should really be checking the –"

Pansy snatched his arm and pulled him towards her. She dropped on the sofa and Draco felt himself seated next to her, trying to avoid her eyes. "I'm serious," Pansy pouted. "We've been going out for years now, and still we haven't made love. What's wrong?"

Draco shrugged. "Are you – are you a virgin?" she asked softly.

He gulped, his throat suddenly becoming very dry. "Erm, of course not. I've done it...plenty of times in fact."

"Then why not with me?" Pansy demanded, her voice full of hurt.

"Well...I just don't think we're ready for it yet," mumbled Draco. "I mean...it just hasn't been the right moment..."

"That's a lie and you know it!" protested Pansy. "We've had plenty of opportunities. How can we not be ready, when we've being dating since we were about fourteen?"

Draco shrugged, his words failing him. "I'm just waiting...for the right moment, you know. Wouldn't it be better to save it for...I don't know, save it until we're married?"

He was afraid that Pansy would see right through this, but to his surprise, her face suddenly shone with delight. "You mean that?" she squealed. "You really want us to get married?"

"Er, yeah sure."

She gave another squeal and tightly pressed herself against him. "I knew it! Oh Draco...of course we can wait! I never knew that this is what you wanted. Oh, how foolish of me!"

Draco almost felt guilty, knowing that his words had been entirely hollow. Sure, Pansy was incredibly annoying, but she didn't deserve to be hurt. But then again, he wasn't really hurting her, was he? Sure, right now the mere thought of sleeping with Pansy was unappealing, but surely he would be up for it later on...right? So he hadn't really _lied_ to her, he just hadn't entirely meant what he had said.

Forcing himself to believe this, Draco wrapped his own arms around her and drew her close to him. Burying his face into her shoulder, he took a whiff of her short, cleanly trimmed hair. It smelled strongly of perfume, opulent and expensive. At the first whiff it was fine, somewhat even pleasant... but as he drew another breath and then another, the perfume seemed to repulse him. It was in fact _too _heavy, and _too _rich...it was like the more he took her in, the more artificial she smelled. Finally growing to a point where he could no longer bear the intoxicating stench of the chemicals she was immersed in, Draco gently tore away, unable to explain to himself what was wrong.

Thankfully, Pansy did not notice. Draco looked out of the window, feeling an unexplainable pang of melancholy. He watched figures drift by, growing envious of the way they held themselves and how carefree they looked. He caught sight of a most remarkable figure; fresh and graceful, poised and firm, floating rather than actually walking...as if she lived in a silvery, impenetrable bubble which had the world at its feet... Glancing at the figure's wild, loose, golden waves, Draco was suddenly hit with a pang of envy, knowing full well that this girl didn't smell of chemicals...

"She's here," Pansy said suddenly, breaking him away from his reverie.

He glanced up as Luna entered through the door. "She could have at least had the decency to fix her hair," said Pansy disapprovingly.

Luna floated towards the pair. "Hello Draco," she said dreamily, gazing around the shop.

Pansy raised her eyebrows at her. "What is _that _you're wearing?"

Draco hadn't even noticed her garments, which seemed very strange to him now. Today she was wearing something even more flamboyant than yesterday. With a large, bulky scarf wrapped around a brown, fluffy frock, she still resembled a large cocoon.

"Do you like it?" asked Luna brightly. "I knitted the scarf myself a few years ago."

"_Like _it?" Pansy burst out. "It looks like it's made out of a dead flamingo!"

"Actually, I used owl feathers," Luna corrected her, looking pleased. "I had a lot of them lying around in my chest, so I figured they should be put to good use."

Failing to notice the bewildered look on Pansy's face, Luna turned to Draco. "So, what shall I do first? Does the floor need sweeping?" she added, looking behind her and realizing that she had left a trail of owl feathers around the store.

"Er –" Draco was too astounded to speak. "I – I thought father was getting you a uniform?"

Luna shrugged. "I haven't received anything from him yet. I don't know how I feel about wearing a uniform, though I guess I might have to in order to work here – say, tell your father that I'm severely allergic to fish scales and daffodils, if he's making a new robe for me."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Draco responded hastily, as if these materials were used all the time in dress making.

"None of the robes in the store now are made of them, are they?" Luna asked sharply.

"Er, no, I can you assure that. We switched brand names, after customers complained about the excess of trout in their clothes," Draco snickered.

Luna stared at him as if he was insane. "Trout? Who would make a robe out of trout scales?"

"Foolish people," Draco assured her quickly. He glanced at the door and realized that more customers were coming in, and he definitely did not want them to catch a glimpse of Looney Lovegood in fear that they would change their minds about shopping there. "Anyway, why don't you go into the back room, and, er, dust off the cardboard boxes?"

"Alright," said Looney, her face lighting up. "It's a good thing I remembered to bring my feather duster."

She pulled out an enormous multi-colored feather duster from her purse as Draco hastily shoved her towards the back room door. Once she was safely inside, Pansy burst into laughter. "It's a bit late for an April Fool's prank though, isn't it?" she chortled.

"I don't think this is a prank at all," Draco replied grimly.


	7. Charity

I got more story alerts and reviews for the last chapter, so I'm pleased to see that people _are_ reading. Here is an extra long chapter. I have the next few chapters already prepared, and I'll post them as soon as I get some reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Seven: Charity**

The hours seemed to soar for Luna. She had expected to have been put in charge of the cash registers or to aid customers, but Draco had surprised her by giving her very odd tasks. After dusting the back room for nearly an hour, Draco had finally allowed her back into the shop for a few minutes. She had remarked that though dusting had been relaxing, it would have been more practical if he'd allowed her to use magic. Moreover, she didn't understand why Draco had wanted all the cartons dusted when nobody was using them or would even see them anyway.

After the dusting, Draco had put her in charge of counting all the boxes she had dusted. This was a tedious chore, but Luna finished it nonetheless. Bored and wishing to get out of the back room, Luna emerged from the dark, stifling chamber and found Draco by the till.

"Luna! We have customers! Go back in the back room!" Draco hissed.

Luna was confused. "But why?"

"Because I said so, Looney, now if you don't want to follow directions then you are more than welcome to quit," he snapped.

"I'm afraid I'm not particularly fond of that room," Luna announced. She seated herself next to Draco. "I'll take over here now. I've already finished counting the boxes twice, but if you still want to make sure you can do it yourself."

Draco looked angry for a minute. "You know what? You've been working so hard that you deserve a break. Go, Loon – er, Luna, get some lunch and take your time. I mean that. Take as many hours as you need – perhaps you'd even fancy some time to get a bit of shopping done or something."

Luna shook her head. "That wouldn't be responsible of me, would it? Besides, I've already brought a lunch."

Draco desperately scrounged his pockets and pulled out a handful of gold coins. "No matter. Take this and buy yourself a better lunch. Buy anything. Just make sure you take a long, long time to find something perfect."

Luna frowned. "I don't want anything, thanks. Is there anything you wanted? Why don't you take a nice long break and get something to eat, while I look after the shop for now."

"Yes, there is indeed something I want," Draco said quickly. "I'm starving, and I bet Pansy is too. Take these coins and buy us something to eat."

"Alright!" Luna pocketed the coins. "What shall I get you?"

"Anything, anything," Draco muttered, trying to shoo her away. "Bring us a nice surprise. Remember, take your time. Go to every shop until you find something special, okay?"

Luna nodded, content to have this fun errand. "I won't disappoint you," she promised as she stepped out the door.

"I know you won't," Draco muttered, shutting the door loudly after Luna.

Not long after Luna left the shop, the bell on the door began to jingle. Draco groaned and Pansy scowled, dreading the possibility that Luna was back. Instead of Luna, it was Goyle, Pucey, and Bulstrode who sauntered in. "Yeah, I'd like to buy a dress robe please, sir," Ajax announced, clearing his throat.

"Father's not here," Draco answered dully.

"In that case..." The boys pulled out a handful of beer bottles and passed one to Draco. Adrian offered one to Pansy, who wrinkled her nose in disgust and stormed away in irritation at having her time with Draco interrupted.

Draco took a swig of his Butterbeer and sighed. "When will this bloody day be over?"

"Say, what happened to Looney Lovegood? Where is that gorgeous thing you couldn't keep your eyes off of?" Goyle broke in.

"Shut up, Gregory," Draco snarled. "It's not funny. She's been driving me insane."

"But we thought that she's a _real _woman, brimming with confidence. We were expecting to see her limping after you'd banged her hard and fast...but where is she, Draco?"

The others hooted with laughter as Draco tipped his bottle in anger, leaving a puddle of Butterbeer on the floor. He was grateful that Pansy was out of earshot, otherwise he really would have had it. "She's a nightmare, honestly. I've only just managed to get rid of her. For now, at least."

Draco wiped away the floor with his wand and took another swig. At that moment, one of the family house elves apparated into the shop, carrying a large parcel. "Ah, lunch has arrived," he said, satisfied.

"Madam sent this for you, sir," the elf squeaked. Draco took the parcel, thanked the house elf hastily, and set it next to the cash till.

"Great timing too; I'm starving," said Adrian, and the boys began unwrapping the food at once. Pansy came to join them. Mrs. Malfoy had packed extra food today, knowing that Pansy would be joining Draco for lunch; hence the lunch tin was overflowing with a delectable prawn dish, salad, fruit, and custard.

The boys lingered around the cash counter, not bothering to seat themselves as they ate. Pansy sat alone at the small table she had demanded the house elves to set for her, still displeased that Draco's friends had joined the two. Luna Lovegood had slipped their minds entirely.

While the group was immersed in conversation and the scrumptious meal Mrs. Malfoy had prepared for them, the door opened once more. A short, young man with a flushed round face entered, looking thoroughly confused. This was the very shop he had been looking for, but it seemed to him that he was in the wrong place. The shop was surprisingly empty. A few house elves were scattered here and there, tidying the place, but he could see no workers or customers.

The man walked further inside, immediately spotting a group of young men dining at the till. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er, excuse me...could you tell me where I may find –"

One of these men, the pale blonde-haired one, looked up at him sharply. A spark of recognition flashed in both men's eyes at once – "you!" they both exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Longbottom?" the blonde haired boy snarled. "This isn't the type of shop your kind of scum shops in."

Neville was infuriated. "I have no intention of giving _you_ any business, Malfoy," he sneered. "Clearly I'm in the wrong place. I must have mixed up the name of another shop with yours."

"That's not surprising. You were never bright, were you?"

Neville ignored his insult. "I was looking for a friend who I heard is working here. Obviously I'm wrong – I'll leave at once."

As he turned to leave, the door burst open and in skipped a young, blonde lady, whistling to herself and carrying a small parcel. "I've brought lunch!" she announced blissfully. "Sorry I took so long."

It had taken her longer than she had anticipated. She had not been sure what Draco and Pansy wanted, and the amount of gold Draco had given her had made shopping awkward. Luna had never spent this much money on a meal, and she definitely wasn't comfortable doing so for someone else. She hadn't been sure if Draco had meant for her to use all of it, or if he had intentionally given her extra gold.

"_Luna?_" she heard a familiar voice call, and she turned to see Neville.

"Neville!" Delighted, she ran over and threw her arms around him. "I thought you were in Wales. Why didn't you tell me you're coming?" Neville was still in shock and thus unable to hug her back. "Why – what – you work _here?_" he spluttered out.

Luna nodded, her eyes wide and her loose blonde locks bobbing as she moved her head. "Draco's father gave me a job here! Isn't it wonderful?"

Neville was stunned. "Er – I don't know what to say."

Draco and his friends were now watching with intense curiosity. Even Pansy had left her cosy table and was now standing next to her boyfriend and clutching his arm, glaring at Neville and Luna in disgust. Luna was the only one who didn't seem to notice the sudden tension that had filled the room.

"I didn't know what to buy," Luna said, turning to Draco. "So I went into the pie shop and bought a variety of pies. There are two sausage pies with potato and melon, and three each filled with asparagus, radish, cheese, and chocolate pudding. Plus a few of my favourite: ham, tomatoes, bacon, chives, raisins, and peanut butter. Here's the change; it really wasn't expensive."

Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. "Thanks, but though as _delicious _as all that sounds, we've already eaten."

Luna's jaw dropped open. "But – you sent me to buy you lunch –"

Draco sighed. "Well, yes, but then our house-elf appeared with a freshly prepared lunch from my mother. I can't hurt her feelings by not eating it, can I?"

"Oh, I see." Luna couldn't stifle her hurt feelings in her voice. "That's okay, though. You can save the pies for later – and here, the change."

She reached out her hand to give Draco his money, but he ignored it. "It's alright. You can keep the change. What's a few gold coins to me? You can even take the pies for you and your – er, friend. How nice it was of him to have come all the way here to meet you." Draco glared at Neville in disgust as he spoke these words. "You've worked hard, take the rest of the day off and enjoy your lunch."

Luna, however, did not budge. It suddenly dawned on her at that very moment what the Malfoys really thought of her. Using all her might to stifle the tears that were threatening to leak out of her eyes, she shook her head strongly. She laid the coins carefully on the counter in front of Draco, as well as the parcel of pies. "You can be as rude as you want to me," she said quietly, her voice quivering slightly. "You can treat me with contempt and hide me in the back room so that no one of your class has to set his eyes upon a pauper like me. I'll take your rudeness, and your insults, and the shame and loathing with which you see me. But I will never accept your charity."

With that she turned around, leaving the shop with the same dignity and poise with which she had entered it.


	8. A Proposal and an Obligation

Thanks to my two faithful reviewers! You guys are what make writing fan fics worthwhile. I hope more people reply to this chapter though, even if it's just a brief sentence or two. Unfortunately, Pansy will not disappear for a little while, but I find her presence is what makes the story amusing. She's the perfect antagonist, and I'll take your complaints of Pansy as an indicator that I've characterized her well. Enjoy the eighth chapter, and please review! I'll put up the next chapter very soon.

**Eight: A Proposal and an Obligation**

Luna's eyes were still filling with tears as she followed Neville in silence. They were at a park, strolling leisurely in the brilliant sunshine. The park was filled with children and families enjoying the weather, and many picnics were laid on the grass. Luna wished that she could also enjoy this lazy day, but there was something ugly caught in her throat.

"Forget about Draco," Neville said grimly, noticing Luna's silence. "He's a git. We've always known that. What I don't understand is why you're putting yourself through this."

"I need the money," was all Luna could muster.

"This isn't like you at all," Neville told her gently. "Why should you take rubbish from Draco Malfoy for money? Find another job."

"I can't," Luna mumbled, though she knew Neville was right. This wasn't like her at all – Luna was proud and never allowed herself to be disturbed by such little instances. "It's not just _The Quibbler_, Neville – it's – it's father..."

Neville nodded glumly. "Yes, Ginny mentioned in her letter that your dad is ill..." he trailed off.

This time Luna couldn't stop the tears from gently running down her face. "Where will I go, if... I'll have no one, Neville," she sobbed. "I need this job. The Malfoys are paying me well, even if they're not fond of me. It's really not that bad. Draco is alright."

Neville was silent. He softly took her hand and sat her on a bench next to him. "Your father will be fine," he assured her, though he himself was not convinced. "Don't say that you won't have anyone. You'll still have us; you'll always have us. Ginny, Harry, and I...we'd never abandon you if anything happens to your father."

Luna shrugged, wiping her face. "Working with that scumbag will only make you feel worse. Quit now. Luna, I've learned a lot since the war ended. I've learned never to take crap from anyone, especially from people like the Malfoys. But you – you've always been confident and strong! Forcing yourself to put up with that filth when you're in a vulnerable situation will just break your self-esteem. Get out of that job before you get hurt."

"But –" Luna began to protest.

Neville took a deep breath. "Actually, I came to talk to you about something." He looked down at his feet and nervously began. "Luna...you know how I feel about you."

Luna was silent, suddenly feeling awkward. "I've always felt this way," he continued. "Who else do I have, really? I mean, we've been through so much together, and we've known each other for long now. It's only logical."

"Sometimes what's logical isn't the best thing," Luna said dreamily, her gaze straying away from Neville.

Neville was puzzled for a second, but continued. "I'm serious. I love you, Luna." He took her hand nervously. Luna avoided his gaze in embarrassment. "Please, come to Wales with me. I'll help you take care of your father. You don't have to work for Malfoy any longer."

Luna hesitated, then pulled her hand away from Neville's. "I don't know..."

As disappointed as Neville was at Luna's hesitation, he wasn't surprised. "I knew you'd feel that way," he mumbled. "And I can understand why."

For a peculiar instant, Draco's image flashed into Luna's mind. A little voice in her head whispered his name in low, hushed syllables. Luna frowned for a second, but then shook off the peculiar thought from her mind, forcing herself to concentrate on her friend's words. "You do?"

"Of course. You're not like me; you're not as boring and practical. I know your unpredictability and spontaneity, and I know that you want excitement in your life," Neville said simply. "I also know that marrying someone as plain and boring as me, who you've been friends with for years and nothing more, wouldn't be your first choice. I can tell that you just want to wait for a prince to sweep you off your feet and give you the romantic and exciting life that you've always anticipated."

Luna was surprised at how true Neville's words were. She _was_ waiting for a special person - someone whom she did not yet know, but whom she had been bewitched by countless times in her dreams. She couldn't see herself settling in so easily with someone as familiar and safe as Neville. Where would be the romance, and the passion and excitement, in something so predictable?

The words _Draco Malfoy_ shot into her mind once again, and this time she was thoroughly puzzled. How could her thoughts wander away so? Draco Malfoy had nothing to do with what she was thinking about now; it was entirely irrelevant. Perhaps she was more upset by his rude behaviour than she had thought. But what puzzled her was that it wasn't his insolence which she had found herself pondering, but the way his boyish grin seemed to brighten the solemn, disturbed look in his eyes. Before she knew it, Luna's mind drifted deeper into this sudden mental image of Draco's face, and Luna found herself thinking of his messy golden hair. She had never thought of it before, but she found it charming and even fascinating that despite his formal, conservative attire, his hair was always so wild; always uncombed and strewn across his smooth, pallid forehead. It was untameable, and this untameable part of Draco delighted Luna.

Embarrassed, Luna pulled herself away from this reverie when she realized that Neville was staring at her. "You're right," she admitted. "That's exactly what I'm looking for."

Neville sighed. "I'm sure everybody's looking for that," he said. "It would be wonderful if the perfect person would just pop into one's life and then everything would suddenly fall into place. But life doesn't work that way. Eventually you have to be practical. You have to take what's in front of you, because you can't just wait around for that one special person forever. Otherwise, you might end up waiting forever until you have no options left."

He reached for Luna's hand again. "And I cannot think of a better time than now to settle in. Maybe you just don't understand loneliness right now, but it's a horrid thing to be alone, and to know that you will always be this alone. I'm begging you to think this through; I don't want you to wait around forever to only have your heart crushed."

Luna suddenly felt insulted. "Of course I know what loneliness is like, and you of all people should know that. What friends did I have before you? Who do I have now? If you think that I am not capable of feeling wretched hopelessness at the fact that I have never had a man in my life, and that I possibly never may find anyone who wants to spend his life with Loony Lovegood, then you do not understand me at all."

"But I do understand you, and that's why I think you should seriously consider my proposal," Neville gently argued. "We may have different personalities, but we are very alike. We've both been exposed to loneliness at a young age; you with the absence of your mother and I with my parents. We've both grown up that way, and nobody else can relate to this misery which we both share. This is exactly why we _should _be together."

Luna didn't know what to say. On the one hand, it was _Neville_; her best friend, but also somebody she had never had those types of feelings for. Marrying him would be the last thing she would willingly agree to. But on the other hand, Neville did have a point. Why waste a lifetime waiting for the perfect man, when there was no certainty that the perfect one would ever arrive? Was it not better to simply hold on to what she already had, and be grateful for having at least that? She now felt as if she was obligated to accept his proposal.

"I'm still not sure," she said softly.

Neville gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't make up your mind yet," he pleaded. "Please, just think it over. Take as much time as you need to make your final decision."


	9. Awkward Distinctions

I was so surprised and happy to see so many review alerts and reviews after I published the last chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and as promised, here's another chapter. This one is a short one, but I'll post the next one as soon as I get a few reviews ;) Something important just might happen in the next chapter, which you won't want to miss...

**Nine: Awkward Distinctions**

After this, Luna dreaded going to work every day. Now that she had realized that she was not wanted by the Malfoys, Draco didn't even bother to address her even though she had to work beside him. He sat at the cash till the entire day and did not even bother to leave his seat expect during lunch hour, when he would get Twieck to take over. All in all, Luna didn't mind Draco. He wasn't polite, but he wasn't particularly bothersome either. He seemed to be preoccupied with other things and the creases on his forehead and his furrowed eye brows indicated to Luna that he was distressed about something, though he kept his troubles to himself. What was more, he seemed perpetually melancholic. There was an unmistakable sadness in his eyes, but Luna could not figure out what was upsetting him this much. It was thus always quiet now in the shop, especially since Draco's friends were no longer allowed there. Luna had learnt from Twieck that Lucious had put a jinx in the door which alerted him every time one of Draco's friends entered the shop. The shop never received more than handful customers at a time, so Luna was consistently wandering around and fidgeting idly; she had plenty of time to sit around or work on _The Quibbler_, and she knew that she was more than welcome to leave the shop early without having to worry about her pay. Luna did not do this however, as she felt uncomfortable taking advantage of the Malfoys' so-called generosity.

Luna did not mind this peace and quiet. No, the awkward silences weren't what made her dread getting out of bed every morning. It was Draco's girlfriend who did that. Pansy would drop by frequently, though no longer staying for long hours at a time. It was Pansy who reminded her where she stood in the social hierarchy. It was Pansy who made her feel inadequate and inferior.

She normally visited during lunch time, so Luna typically used this hour to get out of the stifling shop and eat her packed lunch while she wandered around Diagon Alley. Sometimes she wasn't able to avoid Pansy, however, and during that time Pansy would be so cruel and rude to Luna that she could do nothing other than reconsider Neville's proposal.

This day was one of those days. The shop was emptier than usual as it was raining heavily, and Pansy had decided to stay for a long time as she did not have enough creativity to make use of this cold, dreary day. Upon entering, she had scowled at Luna and had criticized her clothes as well as her "wretchedly sloppy" hair, which she had then compared to a bird's nest. She had also scorned at Luna's muddy shoes, and had proudly straightened her own prim, tidy robe to show Luna what a "real lady" should look like. Luna merely pointed out that it was difficult to keep one's shoes spotless in the murky weather, and that a real lady would also have substance and personality. Luna thought that she had seen a smirk on Draco's face at this answer, but he had not said anything. Angrily, Pansy had sent Luna out to buy her some magazines and was pleased to see that Luna looked even grimier and dishevelled when she returned.

After this episode, Pansy had repeatedly sent her out in the rain to run more useless errands for her until she realized that Luna was enjoying venturing into the rain and being away from her and Draco. Angrily, she ordered Luna to set up a table for her and Draco to eat lunch on. Luna hastily complied.

"You can take a break too," Draco said quietly to Luna's surprise.

"Um, it's alright. I brought my own lunch, so I can just eat while I mind the till."

Draco shrugged curtly and turned away from Luna, joining Pansy at their candlelit table. Luna abruptly felt awkward. On one end of the shop were two handsome, elegantly dressed people enjoying a luxurious meal that cost more money than Luna spent in an entire week. Even their table was beautifully covered with a delicate cloth and illuminated by large, fragrant candles, as well as an attractive bouquet of lilies perched at the very center. They looked as if they were dining in an expensive restaurant rather than taking in a quick meal inside a clothing shop.

Then, in the other end of the shop was Looney Lovegood, clad in cheap, absurd rags which she had knitted itself - soiled, messy, and pathetic. No expensive candles, tablecloths or luscious lilies were to be found around her. No, all that was in this corner was a childish little girl in tattered garments and next to her a tired house elf whose filthy rags may have well been her own. Luna gazed at the exquisite pair in sudden jealousy, absorbing in their beauty and radiance. A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.


	10. Wonderful News

Yay, more reviews and story alerts/favorites :D Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I have an announcement to make with this chapter update. In about three weeks, I'm traveling to Asia for the whole summer, which means I won't be able to update until September. I'll try my best to have the story completed before I leave, but I can't make any promises as there's still a lot left. I'll try to update frequently from now on, and I hope you all keep reviewing regularly so I have motivation to update. Enjoy the chapter, and I'll put up the next one as soon as I can!

**Ten: Wonderful News**

Draco came home that evening with a burst of relief: Pansy was dining at her sister's house tonight. She had been eating at the Malfoy Manor for weeks now, and Draco felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him at this break. Smiling, he changed out of his work robes and washed up for dinner. How spacious and comfortable the dining room seemed to him tonight! The house elves had prepared crepes with smoked salmon, which Draco found tasted better than usual in Pansy's absence. Tonight Draco could eat as much as he wanted without Narcissa fussing over his lack of table manners. He helped himself to the artichoke salad, which was laden with a rich, creamy dressing – the type which wasn't allowed at the Malfoys when Pansy was over, because of her ridiculous diets. He had an extra serving of potatoes as well, which was drenched in enough butter to give Pansy nightmares. Draco chewed softly, savouring the pleasantness of being away from Pansy.

"My Draco, I haven't seen you look this happy in a long time," his mother commented.

Draco nodded blissfully. "Did you have a good day at work? Is that why you're so happy?" Narcissa persisted.

He shook his head, taking another big, flavourful bite. His mother suddenly grew concerned. "Does it have anything to do with Pansy? Are you two – you're not – I hope that you both behave _decently _towards each other –"

Draco began to choke on his potatoes. "Mum!" He shot a look at Lucius, who was carefully avoiding his gaze.

Her lips thinned. "Hm, I just want to make sure that you kids know what is acceptable and what isn't. It's horrifying what young people these days are up to. Bear in mind that Malfoys do not tolerate such..._inappropriate activities _before marriage."

Draco was still coughing. "Yes, mum, I know."

Narcissa looked satisfied. "Good," she said as the house elves collected their dinner plates and laid out the pudding. "Now that we have that clear... I have some good news."

Draco loaded his plate with pineapple slices and cashew pudding, barely interested in his mother's news. His mother took a sip of her tea and announced, "I've set the date for Lucious's party for the twelfth of June."

"Isn't that a bit late, mum?" asked Draco, glancing over at his father. "Dad's birthday is at the end of May."

Lucius cleared his throat. "Er, yes, you see, we have something very special planned for the evening."

"Well, what is it?" Draco asked, suddenly aware that his parents were both looking at him strangely. Narcissa gave a loud sniff and a small tear escaped her eye. Draco was growing impatient.

"We've decided – we want to tell you – you and Pansy are getting engaged!"

"_What?_" Draco shrieked, knocking his plate to the floor. The glass shattered at once, spilling food over the rug.

"Isn't it wonderful news?" Narcissa exclaimed, now failing to stop her tears from falling. "If only your aunt were here..."

"I am _not _marrying Pansy!" Draco snarled.

"Draco, watch your tone!" Lucious thundered.

Draco ignored him. "What gives you the right to decide that I'm getting engaged?" he demanded.

"Oh Draco, don't be so foolish," his mother replied. "It's a perfect idea. We all know it's bound to happen, so why not now? Pansy is a wonderful Pureblood girl and I can't wait to make her a part of our family. Her parents and I have already discussed it and have decided that it would be best for you to propose at your father's birthday party. That'll allow us plenty of time to buy the ring and –"

"YOU ALREADY MADE THE DECISION WITH HER BLOODY PARENTS WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING ME FIRST?" Draco boomed.

His parents looked horrified. Lucius stood up from the table in anger, but Narcissa stopped him quickly. "It's alright, Lucius. Let me handle him," she murmured.

Draco couldn't believe this. His parents were acting as if he was a five year old! As if it wasn't bad enough that they had already picked a career for him, they were now forcing him to get married!

"Draco, don't be childish now," his mother said sternly. "We've all talked this through and have decided that this is the best thing for everyone."

"Yeah, everyone except me!" shouted Draco.

"No, _especially _you!" Narcissa corrected him, shocked. "I can understand if you're a bit surprised right now –"

"A _bit surprised_?"

"- But you'll get over it. You two make a lovely couple, and you will propose to her at your father's party, in front of everyone. It will be a wonderful, romantic evening. Pansy will be so happy – her parents are very excited..."

"I bet," Draco snapped. He rose from his seat and stormed out. "Draco, don't be like that, dear!" he heard his mother call behind him, but he ignored her.

He walked out the front door in haste, not wishing to be anywhere near his traitorous family.


	11. Flaring Tempers and Disarray

**Eleven: Flaring Tempers and Disarray**

Draco didn't roll out of bed until nine o'clock after a long, sleepless night. His father had long gone to work, and the shop was supposed to have been opened an hour ago. But it didn't matter to Draco; for him, it felt as if his life was ending.

He arduously dragged himself out of bed and forced himself to get dressed. He found his mother downstairs at the kitchen table. "You're a bit late this morning," she remarked.

Draco shrugged. He wasn't even in the mood for breakfast, but he knew that his mother would force him to eat. "Honestly I think the extra sleep will do you good," Narcissa continued. "I don't know what Lucius thinks he is, making you work so much every day."

"What extra sleep?" Draco mumbled. Then, realizing how empty the house was, he asked "Pansy's not here?"

"No, she's probably still in Kensington at her sister's."

Draco felt a tiny bit of relief, but knew that her absence was only temporary. "I hope that you've cooled down a bit since last night," Narcissa said in a sterner tone. "Your temper will not be tolerated again."

Draco felt a surge of anger course through his veins. _Ignore her_, he muttered to himself. He did not want to cause a scene early in the morning. _Best to enjoy the little bit of peace and sanity I've still got left_.

But peace and sanity were not to be found when Draco reached work. The entire shop seemed to be in disarray. There were dozens of owls flying in with large parcels, and there were boxes and cartons everywhere Draco could see. Every inch of the place was packed with these parcels, and every inch of the floor was littered with feathers and owl droppings. Over in the corner were Luna and Twieck, one looking extremely worried and exhausted and the other a soppy, dripping mess who didn't even seem to know where she was.

"Where were you, sir?" cried Twieck. "Madam and I have been waiting for master to show up, to fix this mess, sir. These owls keep pouring in, and there's no space for all these boxes, sir."

Draco realized with dread that this was the order he had foolishly filled that day Lucius had scolded him. His father had been right; Draco was too irresponsible and immature to do anything right.

"Throw them in the warehouse," Draco snapped.

"But sir, the warehouse is already full!" the house elf cried impatiently. "We've already tried to fit as much as we can in there, but there was only enough space for a couple of cartons, sir!"

Draco was just about ready to erupt. He didn't need this stress on top of everything else already. He glanced over at Luna – and his blood boiled again. Luna was dripping wet from the heavy rain and her hair was a chaotic mess. Her regular mismatching garments were wrinkled and the bottom of her skirt was stained with mud. It was not the sloppiness of her appearance which angered Draco, but the way she still managed to look so beautiful. The way she just seemed to shine no matter how tattered her hair and clothes were was so incredibly frustrating to Draco that he had the aching desire to hurt her.

"Clean up the mess on the floor," he snarled at her, surprising even himself at the harshness of his tone.

Luna caught his eyes in a flash, and Draco suddenly realized that they were the most grievous eyes he had ever seen. There was something troubling her today. Draco was startled to see a tear escape from the swollen, puffy eyes. Luna wiped it away hastily and nodded. "Sir, what shall we do with all these boxes?" whimpered the house elf. "There's no room for them anywhere. Master will be angry if we leave them around!"

"What the hell do I care what you do with these damn boxes?" he snarled. "Do whatever the hell you want. Just leave me out of it."

Realizing that there was no way he could deal with this today, Draco stormed out of the shop. He needed to get far, far away from this mess as possible.

Luna didn't know how she hadn't collapsed already from all this stress, but she had managed so far. Now that Draco had left, it was up to her to fix this enormous mess. She had managed to clear off the owl droppings and feathers and had sent away the lingering owls. The owls had finally stopped pouring in, dropping off the last shipment of parcels. Now that that was over, the racket was gone and the mess was at least a little less overwhelming. All they needed to do now was find a way to squeeze all the robes into the already crammed shop.

Twieck had stopped panicking and had called in a few other house elves. They were now poring through the new merchandise and checking off the list to keep track of all the dress robes. Luna was rearranging the robes already in the shop and squeezing in part of the new shipment with the rest. She didn't mind all this work; it was better than sitting around awkwardly next to Draco. Besides, she really needed to keep her mind occupied on something today. She couldn't even feel angry at Draco for irresponsibly leaving his own shop, as she knew the day would be harder to endure with him around. Best of all, being alone in the shop with the house elves meant that she was actually respected and didn't have to listen to Pansy's insults all day long.

Luna was so immersed in the work that much of the merchandise was already sorted and shelved by noontime. There still remained plenty of cartons strewed around, however, and she still had no idea what to do with all of them. Luna sat on the sofa, exhausted. She had never needed a break as much as she needed now, but she didn't feel right leaving the shop and leaving the house elves in charge.

Luna reached into her bag and pulled out her boxed lunch. She could eat while she worked today. Just as she bit into her sandwich, the bells on the door jingled. Part of Luna hoped that it was Draco, so that she wouldn't be left alone with all this work, but another part of her was enjoying being away from his awkward glares. It wasn't Draco who entered, however.

Pansy Parkinson entered the shop, along with whom Luna guessed was her mother. Both ladies had the same dark brown hair, though the older woman's was elegantly tied in a bun while Pansy's short locks were neatly fastened with a jewelled clip. Pansy wore a short red frock and heeled slippers, while her mother wore satin robes of blue. Both women had an air of aristocracy and a matching, arrogant scowl.

Pansy caught Luna's gaze. Her scowl widened, and she glared in disgust. "You! Where's Draco?" she demanded.

Luna swallowed a mouthful of her sandwich. "Uh, he's not in right now."

Mrs. Parkinson looked at Luna in contempt. Her mouth curled in disgust as she took in Luna's shabby appearance. "Disgusting servant girl, how dare you eat on the job? Have you no respect for the Malfoys, who have so generously allowed you to work in their shop?"

Luna swallowed again in shame, putting down her lunch. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I highly doubt that. It seems you're not even capable of tidying up the shop properly," said Pansy's mother, eyeing the boxes thrown around the room. "Where has Draco gone?"

"I don't know," Luna answered, mortified.

"Hm." Mrs. Parkinson scowled again. "Well, perhaps it's better if he isn't here. We need a dress robe for Pansy. We want the finest one in the shop."

"But mum, will we be able to afford it?" Pansy asked, eyeing the price tag for a couple of robes. "They're quite pricey."

"Of course, we won't need to pay for it, dear," her mother told her, a sly smile escaping her lips. "No doubt the Malfoys will handle the bill. It's for their party after all. And it's such a special occasion..."

"Mum, are you sure that Draco will propose to me that night? He doesn't seem like he's going to."

These words hit Luna like a sharp blow, but she wasn't sure why. "Of course he will, dear," her mother assured her. "I've spoken to Narcissa, and everything is set up."

Pansy was absolutely delighted. "Oh, I can't wait, mother! After this I want to buy new shoes, and perhaps a new necklace. I need a new handbag too, actually. Can we get all that?"

"Of course, dear, I'll make sure that Lucius gets the bill."

Luna didn't realize that she was awkwardly rooted to the spot. Mrs. Parkinson noticed this and shot Luna a murderous glare. "What are you still standing over there for? I told you that my daughter needs a new set of dress robes! Honestly, where does Lucius find all these incompetent workers? I hope that he's not paying this girl a single Knut. Narcissa will hear about this, that's for sure."

"I'm not a house elf!" Luna found herself shouting.

The two women looked at her in shock. "You disgusting girl, how dare you speak to your superiors like that?"

"Money is no substitute for sense and intelligence," Luna responded, her face flushing. "You people think that you own the world just because you're rich. But without money you have nothing at all; no wit, no personality, and no creativity. It's almost laughable that you think that you are my superiors, because really you are nothing at all. Anybody can get money, but the value of what I have is something that you'll never even be able to comprehend."

When Luna had finished, both Pansy and her mother were boiling with rage. They were glaring at her as if she was some disgusting substance which they had found in the gutter. Mrs. Parkinson darted over to Luna with her face flushing in anger, and raised her hand as if she was about to slap her.

"Leave her alone," said a cold, angry voice from behind them. Luna looked up to see Draco, wet and shining from the rain. She hadn't noticed the door open in all this commotion.

"Drakie-poo!" said Pansy in delight. She hurried over to embrace him, but he ignored her.

Mrs. Parkinson dropped her hand in shock. "Draco! What is the meaning of this? Don't tell me that you're actually sticking up for this wretched servant! Didn't you hear what she said to us? Are you honestly going to allow her to get away with this?"

"Please do not come into my shop and mistreat my workers," Draco responded. Luna gazed at him in surprise. She wasn't the only one to do so.

Mrs. Parkinson looked too shocked to reply. After a moment's pause, she flustered, "well, your father will certainly hear about this. Come on, Pansy. Let's go elsewhere."

"But mum!" Pansy protested, clearly not comprehending what had just passed. "What about my robes?"

"I'm not sure if you'll need one anymore," her mother snapped, taking her hand and pulling her out of the shop.

"But what will I wear to the party then?"

Luna almost laughed out loud. She turned to Draco, her eyes brimming with admiration. "Thanks," she beamed.

Draco's icy eyes narrowed on her. "Don't thank me," he snarled. "I didn't do you any favour. What the fuck do you think you are? How dare you work in my shop and behave this way?"

Luna's mouth dropped open. "But they insulted me, Draco, I was just –"

"I don't care what they said! Why can't you realize that nobody wants you here? My father only hired you to make people think that he's not prejudiced anymore. Nobody likes you, you stupid girl. In fact, we're actually quite embarrassed to have such a freak in our bloody shop!"

Luna felt hot tears cascading down her cheeks as Draco stormed out of the shop once again.


	12. A Rainbow in the Mist

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! This is the turning point of the story. I'll post the next chapter very soon.

**Twelve: A Rainbow in the Mist**

Draco didn't ever want to step into his own shop again. He knew that he was responsible for this huge mess, and that he was a jerk for saying what he had to Luna, but he didn't know how to make things right again. So he wandered around Diagon Alley, absorbed in his worries.

He had calmed down a bit by now and had begun to regret shouting at Luna. She hadn't done anything wrong; he knew the Parkinsons well enough to know that whatever the trouble was, they had started it. But he was too much of a coward to own up to his mistake. He remembered with a slight pang how Luna had burst into tears. She had looked so vulnerable and innocent that Draco suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He tried not to think about her crying. He had more pressing problems at the moment, and Luna would get over it anyway.

It was getting dark. Realizing that he would have to get back to work sometime or the other, he slumped toward the direction of Onyx. The mess would be impossible to clean. Perhaps they would just have to leave the boxes thrown around the shop until the existing robes were sold. It wasn't much of an option, and Draco knew that his father would be furious, but what else was there to do? Draco's stomach seemed to drop as he remembered Lucius's anger the night he had told him about the new shipment. He would be furious tonight and possibly even take the shop away from Draco.

Sulking, Draco reached the front steps of the shop. He wondered if Luna had left already. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had left right after his outburst. He opened the door, expecting to see the gigantic mess which he had left.

But there was nothing there.

The entire shop was spotless, and the floors looked shinier and cleaner than they ever had. The shop was packed with robes, but there were no boxes to be found anywhere. Draco's jaw dropped open. "Twieck?" he called. What had happened? Had the house elves returned the boxes?

To his surprise, Luna was the one who appeared. Her face was red and blotchy, and Draco was hit with another pang of guilt. It was evident that she had been crying all day. "Luna? What are you doing here? It's past your shift; I expected you'd have gone home by now."

She didn't answer. She didn't even look at him but uncomfortably stared at the floor. Draco reckoned that he'd better apologize, but he didn't know how.

At that minute, the bells jingled again and in stepped Lucius. Draco gulped. He knew that he was in for it now. Good thing he had made it back to work on time. "He-hello father," he stammered.

Lucius nodded. "I was told that the shipment came in today. I came to check how much of a mess you had made of the shop." He looked around the room in surprise. "Where is it?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't know the answer himself. Thankfully, Luna did.

"It's all in the back room, sir. We magically extended the warehouse from the inside so that we can fit all the boxes in until we need them. Till then, we've put out everything we can fit and have rearranged all the robes."

Both Draco and Lucius were astounded. Lucius continued gazing around with disbelief in his eyes. "Even the floors are tidy today," he remarked, clearly impressed. "But let me see the warehouse to check how much of a mess there is in there."

Draco was just as curious to check it out. The three of them made their way to the storage room. Luna opened the door and turned on the lights with her wand. To both men's surprise, the warehouse was tidier than it had ever been. Luna had made it enormous and spacious, and all the boxes were neatly fitted in order.

Draco hesitated as he looked at his father. Surely he would be yelled at, now that he had proved himself to be more incompetent than Luna. Surely she would mention now that he had left work the entire day and had made her fix everything.

"I must say, I am...very impressed," Lucious finally said. "I didn't think either of you were capable of handling a mess this big."

Draco looked down at his feet in shame, waiting for Luna to confess.

"Actually, it was all Draco's doing," was what he actually heard the soft, silvery voice pronounce. "I only helped a bit. He's the one who came up with the idea to renovate the warehouse and he organized everything."

Both Draco and Lucius gaped at her in awe. Draco's jaw dropped open. Luna blushed and avoided his gaze.

"Is this true?" his father asked in disbelief.

"Er, yeah, I guess it is," Draco found himself reply, turning bright crimson. He couldn't bear to look at Luna's poor, tear-streaked visage now.

He had never seen his father look as proud as he did now. "Well...I must say, I really didn't think you were capable of this, boy. I guess I should...apologize for having doubted you."

There was a long uncomfortable silence. "Let us call it a night then. I'm sure that it's been quite a day," said Lucius. He was smiling, which Draco hadn't seen him do for a long while now. "Luna, do you need Floo Powder or are you going to apparate home?"

"I can apparate," she mumbled.

Lucius's features softened. "I'm sorry about you father. I've just heard – Dragon Pox, isn't it?"

Luna nodded, her eyes glistening. Draco's stomach tightened and he suddenly felt nauseous with guilt.

"Have a nice evening then, dear. I hope that your father recovers soon," replied Lucius, though Draco could tell that he didn't care what happened to Mr. Lovegood at all.

Luna left the shop without another word. Draco had to be pulled by the hand to the fireplace. "Good work, boy," his father was saying. "I hope that you know I'm proud of you for taking charge. I know now that you can manage the shop after all."

He thrust a handful of Floo Powder in Draco's hand. Draco's head was still spinning as he climbed in. All he could think of now was Luna's wet, sombre face, and he felt like slapping himself knowing that her misery had been completely his fault.


	13. Making Amends

I think you'll all be pleased now ;) I'll post the next chapter tomorrow so I'm not leaving you in suspense.

**Thirteen: Making Amends**

Draco was too embarrassed to look Luna in the eye after that. He was dreading seeing her again the following morning. He met his father at the breakfast table, who was in a happier mood than Draco usually saw him in. "What have you planned for today, my boy?" he asked Draco.

"Er, work until dinnertime," Draco responded, nibbling on a cube of cheese.

"You know, I think that your mother is right. I have been overworking you a bit. Why not take the day off early today?"

Draco dropped his cheese and stared at Lucius, alarmed. "Are you feeling alright, dad?"

"I mean it, Draco. I'm proud of you. I guess it's something that I should have told you sooner," his father replied gently.

Draco ashamedly looked at his feet, suddenly overcome with guilt. He didn't deserve this; it was Luna who had done everything. "That's alright, dad. There's a lot of work left to be done."

"No, I insist. Today your shift ends at noon, alright? Take Pansy out to lunch, or perhaps you'd like to meet your friends for the evening. I'll let Twieck know that he's in charge of the shop."

Draco nodded, still too ashamed to look at his father. "Speaking of Pansy," his father suddenly said. "I heard a strange story from Mrs. Parkinson about something that happened in the shop."

Draco's temper suddenly flared. "Whatever she said, it's rubbish! I didn't do anything at all! I only asked her to stop harassing Luna –"

He became silent at Luna's name, remembering how rudely he had been treating her. He looked down at his plate and began eating again.

"Well, I'm sure a simple apology will mend this," Lucius said.

_Who says I want her to stop being mad at me?_ Draco thought. It had been quite nice having dinner without Pansy again last night, and if Mrs. Parkinson wasn't allowing Pansy over at the Manor anymore, Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to change her mind.

"Whatever happened, I think...I think it was nice of you to stick up for that poor girl," Lucius continued, growing a little pink.

Draco was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Luna is...well, extremely unfortunate. It isn't her fault who her father is. I knew her mother from Hogwarts. She came from a good Pureblood family and was in Ravenclaw. A beautiful lady and brilliant too – unfortunately, she had ridiculous ideas and her head was filled with utter nonsense. Somehow she ended up marrying that lunatic Xenophilius before anyone could slap some sense into her, and she changed completely. Luna would have done so well if Marilla had married somebody decent. It's a pity, really." Lucius sighed. "That's exactly why we're so pleased that you're getting engaged to Pansy. I don't know what we'd do if you ever ran off with a nutjob like that Xenophilius. The Parkinsons are a decent, well-bred family – the type poor Marilla should have gotten herself married into."

Draco had been listening to his father's tale in wonder. He had never known all this about the Lovegoods – he had just imagined that the whole lot of them were absolute bonkers. Luna was undeniably pretty, he admitted to himself, and he could see how much of a shame it was that her mother had sacrificed her future by marrying a lunatic. Draco could now understand why his parents wanted him to marry Pansy so much, but he still wasn't thrilled at the idea. But then again, perhaps he would get used to the idea of being married to her later on.

Draco found that he had lost his appetite. He stood up, pushing the plate of food away. "I'd better go then," he announced, his head still swimming with what his father had said. "I shall see you at dinner."

Lucius nodded, himself busy in his own thoughts. "Oh, and I've placed an order for a set of work robes for Luna. They should arrive in about a week."

When Draco reached work, Luna was already there. He mumbled a hello and took his usual seat at the till, too embarrassed to talk to her. He figured that he should apologize, but he didn't quite know how. Luna didn't look as sad as she had the previous day, but Draco could tell that she was still thinking about her father.

He avoided talking to her for the first hour or so, but found that this made it even more awkward. He wished that he could work up the courage to apologize. Luna remained busy sorting through the merchandise and helping the customers, so thankfully she was out of his way. Still, the sharp pang of guilt refused to leave Draco and he knew that it wouldn't subside until he spoke to her. He tried to picture what Marilla Lovegood had looked like – had she been as beautiful as Luna? Had she walked with the same elegance and grace with which her daughter possessed? Draco's thoughts would then drift off to the atrocious idea of Luna's beautiful mother marrying the scumbag Lovegood. He tried to picture Luna differently, if her mother had in fact married someone noble. How wonderful Luna's life would have been then, Draco thought, if her family also had the same amount of money and luxury as his did. Luna would have grown up with actual friends rather than Weasley and Longbottom. He could picture Luna even more elegant than she was now...clad in heavy silk robes and shining jewels instead of the striped lime garment and carrot earrings she was wearing now. Moreover, Luna wouldn't be stuck writing for the ridiculous _Quibbler_ and would have an actual job. Things would have been much different during the war, and she never would have mixed in with Potter's crowd and Dumbledore's army... Perhaps - perhaps she and Draco would even have been friends...or perhaps even something more...

Draco snapped out of his daydream as Luna approached him, holding a pile of robes. He blushed furiously, embarrassed that he had been thinking about Loony Lovegood all this time. "What is it?" he asked curtly.

"I think these robes are damaged," she said softly. "Should we send them back?"

Draco nodded, still avoiding her eyes. "Throw them in a box and I'll send an owl to the company."

Luna nodded. "Er, Luna wait," he said as she turned to leave. Luna looked up, surprised. "Yes?"

"Erm..." Draco cleared his throat, not sure how to begin. "I'm, uh, thanks for covering for me last night," he said sheepishly.

Luna blushed. She nodded quietly and turned around again. "And, er, I'm really s-sorry about how I've been treating you."

Luna looked at Draco again, this time with surprise in her eyes. "It's okay," she said gently.

Draco shook his head. "I've been rude to you, and you don't deserve it. I'm really sorry about all the mean things I said to you, and I hope you know that I didn't mean them. I'm sorry for making you do all the work in the shop. I won't do that from now on. I promise."

A small, embarrassed smile crept up Luna's face. "Thanks Draco, that means a lot to me."

Draco sighed in relief. Now he could finally relax. "Er, so how's your father doing?"

Luna's face fell. "He's quite ill, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, my grandfather had Dragon Pox."

Luna looked at him in interest. "Really? What happened?"

"He died," Draco answered bluntly. "Awful disease, Dragon Pox. I've never heard of anyone surviving from it."

Luna's eyes grew wide in horror, and Draco abruptly realized what he'd just done. "Er, I meant at his age. I'm sure your father will be fine," he assured her quickly.

Of course, this did not comfort her. Draco felt like slapping himself for being such an idiot. Afraid that Luna would begin to cry, he searched his brain frantically for a new topic. "Hey, it's almost noon. You can leave now if you want. My father said that we can go home at lunch time today."

Luna shrugged. "It's alright. I have nothing to do all day anyway."

Draco realized that her father was probably at St. Mungo's and it would be quite depressing for her to be at home at the moment. He cringed. He couldn't make her work at the shop, but he didn't want to send her off like this either.

"Why don't you...er, come to lunch with me?"

Luna raised her pale eyebrows in surprise. "Me? Why?"

He shrugged. "It looks like you could use some company. Besides, I have nothing to do either."

Luna hesitated. "I'm sure your friends won't mind joining you. You don't have to feel obliged to entertain me. I assure you that I've forgiven you."

"That has nothing to do with it," Draco insisted. "Come to lunch. I know a great restaurant nearby."

"I've already brought my lunch," Luna protested.

Draco scoffed. "I'm sure you can take a break from the same packed lunch you bring every day."

Luna nodded shyly. "Yes, but I haven't got much money. I couldn't come if I wanted to –"

"It's my treat. I wouldn't think of allowing you to pay your own way."

Luna's silvery eyes widened again. "I can't do that. I've told you, I don't accept –"

"But this isn't charity," Draco argued. "Think of it as...as a friend taking another friend out to lunch. I'm not going to take no for an answer, Luna, so you might as well give in now."

Luna sighed. "Well, I guess it _would _be nice to go out for a change..."

"Excellent," Draco replied, finally satisfied.


	14. To Take a Risk

I just want to thank everyone again for reviewing. I've never received so many reviews for a story before, and knowing that people are reading regularly and enjoying my fic makes it worth writing. I've already written up to the next ten chapters, so you can expect quick updates. I don't think I'm rushing through it, but my story is a lot longer than I originally intended. As promised, here's another update. This time I'm posting the next two chapters at once as a special treat ^_^ Enjoy!

**Fourteen: To Take a Risk**

From the moment Draco had asked her out to lunch, Luna had known that he hadn't been thinking of a hot dog stall or something of that sort. She hadn't, however, anticipated being brought to a place like _this_.

"It's a pleasant, quaint sort of place," he had told her. Pleasant it most certainly was, but "quaint" was definitely not the word Luna would have used to describe it.

Located a few blocks away from Diagon Alley on Hellebore Avenue, the Flutterby Bush was a spacious and elegant restaurant with a relaxed, airy atmosphere. As soon as Luna set her eyes on it, she knew that this was the type of restaurant she could never dream of eating in.

"Draco, I can't!" she flustered, holding his arm back.

"Why not? I told you I'm paying."

"This is just too much. I can't let you pay that much for me," Luna insisted. "Besides, I wouldn't be welcomed in a place like this..."

Draco ignored her. He grabbed her hand, which sent shivers up Luna's spine, and gently pulled her into the restaurant. "Table for two, sir," he said to the wizard at the door. The wizard looked at Luna in disbelief, but then nodded and led them to a small table in front of a large glass window.

Luna gulped as she surveyed the room. The walls were painted in a soft sky blue hue, and soft ivory drapes hung from the windows. Chandeliers lined the ceiling and the room was embellished with enormous plants, colourful flowers, paintings of wealthy wizards as well as sceneries of the lush English countryside, and numerous white candles. In the far corner, there was a magical harp playing on its own. As soon as Luna entered, the quiet chatter quickly died down as everybody stopped to stare at the strange, dishevelled girl in the atrocious striped green frock and dangling carrot earrings.

"Draco, nobody wants me here," Luna mumbled. "Let's go, please? We can grab a hot dog or maybe get some fish and chips."

"You'll like this place, I promise," Draco insisted, holding a chair out for Luna.

Luna sat nervously. Draco seated himself across from her. Two menus appeared out of nowhere as soon as they were seated and lingered in the air. Luna hastily picked hers off and began to read. Her eyes widened in shock; she had expected the meals here to be pricey, but she had not dreamed that dishes would cost around forty Galleons a piece! She had never spent that much money on a single thing before. "I'm still not sure about this..."

"Don't be silly, Luna, people are staring. It'll look even more awkward if we get up and leave," Draco pointed out.

Luna sighed and skimmed through the menu. Not only was everything pricey, but she had no idea what anything even meant. Draco evidently had no trouble figuring it out, as he then pulled out his wand and tapped gently on what he had chosen. The menu vanished as soon as he did this, and a glass plate and a silver goblet appeared in front of him. Luna gulped again, trying to recognize anything on the menu.

"I don't think I want to eat anything," she said. "I'm not really hungry."

"We're not leaving until you eat," Draco warned her.

She sighed. "Okay, I'll eat, but only if you let me buy us desert after."

"Deal," Draco agreed.

Luna skimmed the menu again. She tapped on the least pricey item she could find, which looked like a very simple salad, and the menu vanished, just as Draco's had. Her plate and goblet appeared in front of her, and her knife and fork unwrapped themselves from her napkin and neatly set themselves in place.

Within seconds, a vial of red wine appeared on the table and automatically poured into Luna's and Draco's goblets. Similarly, a small basket appeared, filling itself with rolls.

"Do you always come here?" Luna asked.

"I used to, but Pansy grew sick of it. She finds it too plain, so we dine elsewhere now."

"You're getting married..."

Draco frowned. "How do you know that?"

Luna shrugged, her fluffy green sleeve falling off her should as she did so. "I heard Pansy and her mother discussing it when they were in the shop the other day."

Draco stopped eating his roll and let it drop to his plate. "What? You mean even Pansy knows?" He looked so angry all of a sudden that Luna wished she hadn't said anything.

"I'm quite sure of it."

"Well, isn't this just marvellous," Draco snarled. "It looks like I'm the only one who wasn't in on this."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Fortunately, their meals appeared at this moment and Luna busied herself in her lunch. Draco still looked angry, but he began eating nonetheless. Luna was surprised to find her food so tiny and bland. It was merely just a bunch of leaves and herbs in a light dressing with a few chunks of cheese. For fifteen Galleons she could've bought enough _flavourful_ food to last a week.

"So what is with you?" Draco asked, interrupting the awkward silence which had filled their table. "I mean with Longbottom. Are you, you know...?"

Luna didn't answer. She picked up the small vase of fresh lilies which lay in front of her and took a deep sniff. "Delicious," she said dreamily. She gently traced the petal of the largest lily with her finger, soaking in the coolness of the sweet flower. "Aren't they magnificent?" she pondered aloud. "I just love flowers, though I like them a lot better when they're still in nature."

"Yeah, I guess they are pretty nice." Luna could tell that Draco wasn't at all interested in the lilies and was still thinking about something else.

"I guess that means you don't want to answer that question," Draco said, grinning sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked something so personal."

Luna gazed at his illuminating face, absorbing in the brilliance of his yellow hair and his gleaming fair eyes. "You look beautiful when you smile. When you're happy, you look so radiant and blissful that it's like you're in perfect harmony with the whole world."

Draco's fork slipped his fingers at this strange compliment, and he blushed furiously. "Er, thanks," he mumbled, unsure of what to make of this remark. "Er, anyway, you into Quidditch or anything like that?"

Luna ignored his question and instead continued gazing into Draco's soft features. Draco looked embarrassed and was avoiding meeting her eyes, so Luna finally averted her gaze to the tapestries and decors on the wall. "Is Pansy's mother still angry with you for sticking up for me?"

Draco took a sip of his wine. "I'm assuming so. I haven't heard from the Parkinsons since then."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any conflict."

Draco shrugged. "They brought it on, anyway. Don't worry. It's been nice being away from Pansy these few days. They'll get over it soon anyway."

Luna was silent. "Are you still going to get married?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

Luna knew at once that this was a question Draco didn't want to answer, as he then began to fiddle with his napkin. "It's not really my choice," he answered finally, a dejected grimace crossing over his previously tranquil features.

"I understand," Luna said softly. There was an awkward pause, then she added, "It's like you're just _obliged_ to marry someone just because he or she is there; just because it's the practical option. You know that things will work predictably if you're with that person, so you justify the relationship even if there's nothing else there. It's easier than taking a risk. But before you realize it, you're stuck in something that has never reaped any pleasure, but by then you've buried yourself in it for so long that there's no hope left for escaping."

Draco's fork once again slid off his fingers, and he stared at Luna in awe. "I can relate to that exactly," he admitted, still surprised that Luna Lovegood of all people was the one who understood his feelings toward Pansy.

This time the dejectedness crossed over both Luna and Draco, and they sat in silence brooding over their troubles. Finally, Draco looked up. "We'd better go," he said. "We've been in here for quite a while."

Luna nodded in agreement. Their table cleared in an instant, and a small piece of paper now lay where their plates had been. Draco pulled out some gold from his pocket and set it on the table. The bill and the money vanished at once and a tiny glass bowl filled with mints took their place. Luna couldn't help but feel delighted at this magic. "Despite the food, this place has a very pretty ambiance," she said as she took a few mints.

Draco plucked a lily from the vase and offered it to her. "I know you wanted to keep it," he said, blushing shyly.

Luna happily accepted it from his hand and fastened it to her hair. The pair walked out of the restaurant, both feeling somewhat less miserable than they had been feeling before. "That was a pleasant lunch, Draco," Luna admitted. "I'm glad you convinced me to change my mind. Though I can't really say that I'm full... Those mints were even more filling than that handful of leaves."

Draco chuckled. "We still have that ice cream you're treating us to," he reminded her.


	15. A Dose of His Own Contempt

**Fifteen: A Dose of His Own Contempt**

It was a short, blissful fifteen minute walk to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Luna hadn't seen Draco look this cheerful ever since she had begun working at his shop. She skipped along beside him, stopping every now and then to admire a pretty leaf or a colourful pebble.

"Er, so who are you staying with while your dad is at St. Mungo's?" Draco suddenly asked her uncomfortably.

"I'm just by myself," Luna answered quietly. "But I live pretty close to the Weasleys, so Ginny visits me every now and then." This wasn't entirely true, however; Luna hadn't spoken to Ginny in a long time.

Draco nodded. "And Neville?"

"He moved to Wales. He comes by occasionally though."

"Do you ever visit him in Wales?" Draco asked curiously.

"No," she said, feeling awkward as she recalled Neville's proposal. "I haven't talked to him since the day he visited your shop, actually."

At this point they had reached the ice cream parlour, and Luna entered as Draco held the door open for her. Fillip Fortescue beamed when he saw Luna enter. "How are you today, Luna?" he asked pleasantly.

"Hello Fillip," said Luna. Once the war had ended, Fillip had reopened his father's old ice cream shop which had been boarded when the Death Eaters had kidnapped and murdered him.

"Let me guess. One scoop each of pineapple, avocado, and cherry with coconut sauce and pistachios?"

Luna nodded happily as Fillip handed her the sundae. Draco wasn't too surprised at the extravagant flavours, as he had become somewhat accustomed to Luna's strange tastes by now. "And what can I get you si-" Fillip's smile faded as he recognized Draco. "What do _you_ want, Malfoy?" An angry glare crossed his face.

Draco glared at him. "Nothing, thanks." He turned curtly and headed for the door.

"Draco," Luna protested. "We had a deal."

"I've changed my mind," said Draco icily. "I'm no longer hungry."

He gave Fortescue a look of contempt and led himself out of the ice cream parlour. Luna paid for her ice cream and scurried out after him. "There was no need for that."

"If he can't let past grudges go, then neither can I," Draco replied stubbornly.

"Fillip didn't even say anything. He was just surprised, that's all. His father was _killed_, so you can't blame him for his disdain –"

"I'm not the one who killed him, am I?" Draco snapped. "Do you think I haven't had to deal with enough bullshit since the war? Just because my father was a Death Eater, people think that I'm a monster. But I haven't done anything – I didn't ask to have Death Eater parents! The war wasn't exactly a picnic for me, you know."

"I know you haven't done anything, but people can't help but associate you with the Death Eaters. They don't see what you're really like. How can they when you lash out at them before they get a chance to know you better?"

Draco silently thought over what Luna had said, though he couldn't help being stubborn. "It's _their _fault for judging me in the first place. I can't help lashing out when they treat me with such contempt."

"Now you know what it's like for me to work for your family," Luna answered quietly.

Luna's words hit Draco sharply in the chest. He vividly remembered how despicably Pansy treated Luna, and the way Luna had reacted when the Parkinsons had insulted her. He suddenly felt foolish for having become so upset over the way he had been mistreated by Fortescue, when he had been treating Luna even worse all this time. "Sorry," he mumbled, not meeting Luna's gaze.

Luna smiled warmly. "It's alright. That's why I didn't lash out at you and make you dislike me even more."

"Is that why you lied to my father about doing all that work?" asked Draco.

"I knew you needed a break," said Luna, still smiling. "Ice cream?"

Draco scooped a spoonful of the ice cream and hesitatingly tasted it. He found it rather pleasant. "There's a tropical island in my mouth," he said.

"You still haven't held your part of the deal. I'll hold you up to it, you know."

"I can't wait," Draco replied, taking another spoonful.


	16. Promises

Thanks to each and every one of you for your wonderful comments! I hope you all continue enjoying the story.

**Sixteen: Promises**

From then on, working with Luna became actually pleasant. Though she was strange, Draco had to admit that she was extremely interesting. The work was done faster with both of them sharing the responsibility equally, and they had begun selling more robes than Draco had ever sold before. The day would pass quickly and lightly, and after that Draco could enjoy a nice, peaceful meal at home without the company of Pansy. The Parkinsons still were not speaking to him, and Draco couldn't have felt happier. He felt as if he was re-gaining his freedom and the dark cloud which had been looming over him was dissipating. After a Pansy-free day at work with Luna, he could once again enjoy the evening playing Quidditch with his friends or relax the night away at the pub.

Narcissa, however, was most unpleased at Pansy's absence. "Lucius, I'm getting worried," she confided to her husband one morning. "They're still not speaking to each other!"

"I'm sure that it's nothing, dear," Lucius assured her. "Merely a lover's quarrel, it seems to me. It's good for people of their age to spend a bit of time away from each other every now and then. Pansy is always with Draco, so you can imagine that they have been feeling a bit stifled and need a bit of time apart."

Narcissa was not thoroughly comforted, but Lucius's words eased her worries a little bit. The following morning, however, she had grown overwhelmingly anxious about the situation. "I was speaking to the Goyles yesterday, and do you know what she told me? Pansy's mother is considering getting her engaged to that Zabini boy! Have you ever heard of such a thing, Lucius?"

"Calm down, dear," said Lucius. "You know what Prunella Parkinson is like. I'm sure she's only saying that to worry you."

Narcissa was nearly in tears. "I know that she's stubborn enough to marry her daughter to someone else just to spite us! She's prudish enough to break off the whole engagement over a silly little brawl!" At this, Mrs. Malfoy burst into tears and buried her hands in her face. "What will become of my son? Draco will be devastated! Those two are meant to be married, Lucius, and this foolish woman is throwing our children's future out the window because of her stupidity! Do something, Lucius!"

"Alright, alright. Let's have the Parkinsons over for tea this afternoon, and we will settle everything. I'll give Draco the afternoon off so he can join you ladies."

When Mrs. Parkinson and her daughter arrived at the Malfoy Manor that afternoon, the smug grin on Prunella Parkinson's face could not be mistaken. It was as if she had anticipated this all along.

Narcissa seated them in the gazebo in her luscious garden as the house elves brought them cucumber finger sandwiches and biscuits. She couldn't help glancing at the clock nervously. Where was Draco? "Prunella, I hope that we can end this silly charade and let our children see each other again," Narcissa pleaded as Mrs. Parkinson carefully sipped her tea.

"I hope that you know how terribly your son has insulted our honour," said Prunella scornfully.

"I do, and I know that he is deeply ashamed of everything he had said to you. I mean it with the depth of my heart that nothing like this will ever happen again," Narcissa assured her.

"I am still not certain if we can end this matter so easily," Prunella continued. "Perhaps you do not understand, but your son behaved very rudely with us when that filthy pauper girl insulted us. What a disgusting girl – I don't know where she got that vicious tongue of hers. We were merely in your shop, looking for a lovely gown for Pansy to wear at your party, when out of nowhere she attacked us verbally!"

"She said a lot of rude things," Pansy agreed. "And she was eating on the job."

"I only told her that it was quite disrespectful of her to be idle and allow the servants to run the shop, when Mr. Malfoy was so generously paying her to work," Prunella continued haughtily. "And have you any idea what she said to us? She called us stupid! She accused us of having no sense! She called us a great number of despicable things, all out of the blue! You can imagine, Narcissa, why we are so reluctant to let this behaviour slip away."

Narcissa was shocked. "I assure you, I had no idea that any of this had happened. I am horrified that this took place, right in our very shop! I was not happy with Lucius's choice to employ that wretched girl, and you can be assured that I will not tolerate such behaviour from her ever again."

Prunella, however, was not finished with her narration. "You son, instead of throwing her out or yelling at her, turned on _me_! Can you imagine that; young Malfoy raising his voice in anger at my daughter and me? Since then he has not apologized or has even shown any remorse for his rudeness." Mrs. Parkinson put down her teacup in anger. "That is why we can no longer accept your proposal and why we will have to decline your invitation to Mr. Malfoy's party."

"Mum, no!" Pansy cried suddenly, as Narcissa's jaw dropped.

"Prunella, surely you cannot blame my poor son for that girl's behaviour!"

"All I can say is that your son seems to have a vicious temper, and I do not want my daughter to marry anyone with a temper."

"Mum!" Pansy began to sob.

Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed. "I have already promised you that nothing like this will ever happen again. Draco simply lost his patience this one time; can you blame him? He has been so overworked, and has had to endure the arduous work with that horrid girl. Wouldn't you lose your temper if you were in his place? I bet that Lovegood doesn't do any work at all and Draco is forced to take her responsibilities on top of his own, while my dear husband pays her for nothing at all. Please take pity on him, Prunella. It does not do to punish our children for one mistake, especially when it was that Lovegood's fault in the first place. Please, Prunella, I beg of you to re-accept our invitation as well as our previous proposal."

A sly grin swept across Prunella's face, which she hid behind her teacup. "Please, mum," Pansy begged. "I love Draco! I know that he's terribly sorry, so please don't call off our engagement! I just miss him so much!"

She suddenly rose out of her seat and ran to Narcissa, who embraced the girl in a tight hug. "Oh Pansy, we've missed you too," said Narcissa, wiping a tear from her face. She hastily turned to the mother. "See what your stubbornness has caused? Can you keep these two apart for the rest of their lives with a clear conscience?"

Prunella sighed deeply. "Well, if Pansy _were_ to go to Lucius's party... dear, you know how hard it is to find a nice gown in such short notice. Then she'll also need new shoes, gloves, some new jewellery, and perhaps even a new handbag. Her old one has a few moth holes and will need to be thrown away." She let out another sigh. "My dear, as much as I would love to accept your invitation, I fear that there's just not enough time."

"Rubbish! There are still three weeks until the party. I'll see to it that Draco finds Pansy the most beautiful dress robe she could ever want, and I will also make sure that he buys her a new set of shoes and a hand bag. In fact, anything our dear Pansy wants, she will get."

This time the grin spread so wide on Prunella's mischievous face that she had to throw her hand over her mouth and feign a cough. "Well, I suppose...if you are certain that this instance will not repeat itself..."

Pansy squealed and this time ran to her mother, burying herself onto Prunella's shoulders. "Thank you, mother! I knew you'd say yes!"

Narcissa also smiled, pleased at these results. "I promise you that nothing will happen between now and the party that will make you change your mind. Pansy will have a beautiful set of new garments which she will look stunning in, and everybody will have a grand time."


	17. Puddle of Wax

This chapter is extra long. All the creatures mentioned here are from the books, and thus not my creations. I have a feeling that you'll all enjoy the chapter after this one ;) Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

**Seventeen: Puddle of Wax**

Draco never did make it to the tea party with the Parkinsons. Nor did he care; while Pansy and her mother had been enjoying their tea at the Malfoy Manor, Draco had had the most marvellous day he could ever remember having.

He had been thrilled at being allowed to go home early again today and had not asked his father why he was getting the day off. Lucius had mistakenly assumed that Draco would come straight home after work and thus had not thought it necessary to explain to Draco that the Parkinsons were coming. Perhaps Draco can be considered lucky, as this simple mistake led him to have the most wonderful time with Luna which he could not have otherwise thought possible.

He had told Luna about the shift change as soon as she had arrived. "You can go home as soon as it's lunch time," he told her. "I'm off at one o'clock, and the elves will manage the shop until closing time."

"Do you know why your father gave you the time off?" Luna wondered.

Draco shrugged. "Probably just thought I've been working hard and deserve some time off," he said cockily. He considered the numerous things he could do with his day off. "Maybe I'll go to Gregory's house. We can invite a few girls and have some drinks."

Luna cleared her throat. "Er, I don't have anything to do, since you're letting me off early. Erm, if your plans don't end up working out, then..."

Draco looked at her, surprised. "Um, sure, I guess we could hang out again."

Luna beamed. "Don't forget, I still owe you for lunch."

"Well, where do you want to go then? I think there are some fine restaurants nearby."

Luna grinned. "Don't worry, I have an idea."

Draco groaned inwardly, knowing very well what types of wacky ideas Luna Lovegood could come up with. "What is it?"

"You'll see!"

Draco did not persist in asking, but only hoped that whatever she was planning was better than those peanut butter and bacon pies she had once bought for him and Pansy.

The day soared quickly, and Luna's shift was over before they realized it. "Er, if you want to wait for me then you can go ahead. Otherwise you can leave and we can make plans later," Draco told her awkwardly, suddenly regretting having to have lunch with Loony Lovegood. He knew that Luna didn't have much money and wouldn't allow him to pay for her food again, and whichever restaurant she was taking him too was likely to be awful. Moreover, what if somebody recognized him with Luna? Draco couldn't imagine anything more humiliating.

"That's fine. I'm going to go home and get ready, and I'll come back for you in an hour."

"Really, it's not necessary," Draco protested.

Luna shook her head. "I'll be here before one," she said as she apparated.

Draco sighed.

Just as Luna had promised, she reappeared at ten minutes to one. As Draco handed a few gold coins back to a lady purchasing a fuchsia dress robe, Luna apparated carrying a large picnic basket and donning a sprig of jasmine flowers in her hair.

Draco groaned out loud. "Don't tell me...you cooked?"

Luna nodded, beaming. "You know, if you wanted to have a picnic I could've just gotten the house elves to prepare us a basket."

"Don't be grumpy. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

As his shift was over, Draco followed Luna out the door with dread. Eating at a restaurant was one thing, but a picnic would just be awkward and boring – not to mention having to eat whatever disgusting concoctions Luna had conjured up. "So, where are we going?" Draco asked nervously. "That park nearby?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't like that place very much. I prefer going someplace with less people, somewhere we can find rugged, unspoilt nature."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And where exactly would that be?"

Luna pondered for a minute. "Well, I know a small bank by the sea where we can find tons of Murtlaps."

Draco snorted. "Er, no thanks. I'd rather not go anyplace where giant rats want to bite off my feet. Doesn't exactly sound like a relaxing picnic in my opinion."

"They don't eat people's feet, you know. They might bite a little, but –"

"Do you have any other brilliant suggestions?" Draco cut her off.

"I know another pond that's filled with Kappas –"

"You mean those scaly monkey creatures that strangle people?" scoffed Draco. "Luna, are you familiar with going on picnics? The objective is to find a nice place to eat, not to _be _eaten."

"They only strangle you if you get too close to the water," Luna began to protest.

"I'm not going anywhere where there are giant rodents, man-eating monkeys, Grindylows, Quintapeds, or –"

"Alright, I know just the place then."

Draco frowned suspiciously. "What kind of carnivorous creatures dwell there?"

Luna laughed. "I won't take you anywhere near them, I promise."

Draco sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

"Good. It's a bit far away from here, however. We'll get there in about an hour."

"Are you mad?" Draco exclaimed. "Why can't we apparate?"

Luna hesitated. "Well, I guess we _could_, but it would be so much nicer to get there the Muggle way, wouldn't it?"

"No, it wouldn't."

Luna rolled her eyes playfully. "It'll be fun, Draco. Just trust me."

"But one whole hour? There's no point in going so far just for a little picnic."

"Trust me," she repeated.

Draco sighed yet again, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He followed Luna out of Diagon Alley and the two walked down the street in silence. Luna skipped more than she walked, her picnic basket swinging to and fro with each step. Draco could smell the sweet scent of jasmine from her hair. "Let me carry that," Draco said, reaching for her basket. He took it from her hands and was surprised to find it so heavy.

Soon they had reached Trafalgar Square. "You want to picnic here?" he asked.

"No, silly," responded Luna. "I just like walking by here and seeing all the pigeons. Don't you?"

"Er, no," Draco answered. "I hate pigeons. They're filthy birds."

To his astonishment, Luna ran over to the pigeons and began talking to them. He had no idea what she was saying, or even what a person could say to a pigeon. She looked up at him and motioned him to come over. Draco sighed and approached her.

"Draco, meet my friends," Luna said brightly. "This is Perry, and this one is named Martin. I visit them every now and then to say hello."

"Er, hullo," Draco muttered to the pigeons, feeling stupid.

Luna reached inside the picnic basket and pulled out a few slices of bread. "Here you go, dear," she said warmly as she tore it into pieces and dropped them to the ground.

"Can I have some of that?" Draco said. "I'm hungry too, and it seems like I won't be getting any lunch for some time."

"Don't be silly," Luna said, laughing.

After her pigeon friends had been fed, Luna decided to continue on with their walk. "Finally," Draco muttered. "It's too bloody hot to linger around in the sun and feed pigeons."

He couldn't help smiling, however, as there had been something peculiarly sweet about the way Luna had fed those birds. He stopped smiling when Luna led him down a set of narrow stairs at the corner of the street. "What's this?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing the large Underground sign.

"We're taking the tube," Luna explained cheerfully.

Draco groaned. "We would save a lot of time if we'd just apparate..."

Luna ignored him and skipped inside the narrow, crowded station. Draco held his breath. "It smells awful in here," he complained, trying his best to follow her through the crowd.

"Do you have a tube pass?" Luna asked.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's alright, we can buy you a ticket here," Luna continued, approaching a strange looking machine.

"What exactly is this?" Draco wondered, bewildered.

To his amazement, Luna quickly pushed a few buttons and pulled out an unfamiliar bill from her pocket. "Is that Muggle money? You actually carry around Muggle money in your pocket?" he said in disbelief.

Luna ignored him, sliding the note into the machine. Draco watched, alarmed, as a small piece of paper ejected from the machine. Luna simply handed it to him and rushed away again. Draco ran after her, wondering what in the world was going on.

He trailed behind her as she inserted her own tube pass into another strange machine, which popped out at the other end of it. Luna passed through a barrier and collected her card, waiting for Draco. Confused, Draco pushed the metal bars of this machine but it refused to budge. He tried again, harder, but still it remained frozen. Draco reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, when Luna burst into laughter. "Use your travel card, silly!"

He then realized that he had to slide his own card into the machine just the way Luna had done. It had been the obvious thing to do, he realized, as the people behind him were now snickering and staring at him in disbelief. Feeling incredibly stupid, Draco slid his travel card into the slot and found that he could now push the bars and pass through. He collected the card when he had passed, blushing at his own stupidity.

Luna skipped through the crowd, finally stopping at the foot of a set of stairs and waiting for Draco. Draco caught up with her, out of breath and sweating under his heavy robes, when he realized in horror that these staircases moved. They didn't move the way they did at Hogwarts, however; the steps themselves moved in place. "How – what happened here?"

Luna giggled. "It's the type of magic that Muggles do," she said playfully, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him onto the step. Draco gasped, but then he realized that he wasn't going to fall. He relaxed, wiping sweat off his forehead, now being able to look around this strange place. There were advertisements of plays and Muggle products postered on the walls. Fascinated, Draco pored over these ads until he realized that the steps had reached the bottom and were now descending downwards. He gasped again.

Luna kept giggling and pulled him away, as people around him shot him dirty looks. "Muggles are insane! How do they get used to all these ridiculous machines?" Draco gasped. "And look at the way they're dressed! They look like freaks!"

Luna giggled louder. "Here, it's _you _who is dressed like a freak, Draco," she said, and Draco realized that she was right. These Muggles probably thought him a lunatic for wearing such heavy, fancy robes in this humid and crowded little space. He glanced at Luna to inform her that she was also dressed like a freak in these standards, and to his dismay he realized that she wasn't. She was wearing a short orange dress with lace trimmings and ruffles, looking nowhere out of place. To think that Draco Malfoy looked stranger that Loony Lovegood, of all people!

A train pulled in at that moment, and Luna grabbed Draco's hand again as she ran toward it. Draco blushed as she did so. Her hands were smooth and silky, whereas his were drenched with sweat. Luna jumped into the train, motioning Draco to do the same. Draco gulped, looking down at the large crack between him and the train. "I – I can't," he stammered.

"You have to! Hurry! The doors will close in any second!"

"But I – I don't know how –"

Luna rolled her eyes, reached her arm out and pulled him inside. The glass doors shut with a snap just as he was inside. "Those bloody Muggles! Someone could very well die if these horrid doors closed on them!" Draco snapped.

He looked around and realized that people were once again staring at him in awe, and he realized that he sounded like a lunatic. He blushed furiously, and Luna once again burst into loud, uncontrollable giggles. The train was so crowded that he barely had enough space to turn. On top of that, Draco's immensely thick robes were making him sweat, and he wished that he had changed out of them before joining Luna on this picnic.

The train started with sudden jerk. Draco nearly swung the picnic basket at an elderly Muggle woman seated next to him and fell over. Luna's soft, warm hands flew to Draco's shoulders at once and grasped him tightly, catching him from falling over. Breathless, Draco caught Luna's eyes, which were poring into his own pair. "Th-thanks," he stammered, unable to look away from the silvery orbs of her eyes.

"It was nothing," Luna stammered back, not daring to look away from Draco's gaze.

Despite the overwhelming heat in the crowded subway and the thick silk fabric which was pasted to Draco's body with sweat, it was Luna's fiery hot touch and the burning warmth of her silver eyes that made him feel as if he were melting into a puddle of wax.


	18. Opulent Simplicity

I've been busy the past few days, hence no update. I didn't get a chance to reply to all your reviews either, but I just wanted to give you all another big thanks for reviewing faithfully and for all your nice comments. Unfortunately I'm leaving next Monday, so I'll try to update as much as I can before that. This chapter is my favorite, and I hope you all enjoy it too. Just to note, I've been to London only once for a few days, so the places I mention here are based very loosely on where I've been and most of them are just made up altogether. Anyway, enjoy and I'll update soon!

**Eighteen: Opulent Simplicity**

Both Luna and Draco were feeling flushed as they emerged from the train. Draco did not dare himself to speak and quietly followed Luna out of the dingy station. He couldn't help gazing at her countless times and would suddenly find her catch his gaze, at which point they would both blush and look away, only to repeat this procedure once again.

Draco had no idea what was happening to them, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted it to stop.

When they were into the sunlight once again, Draco breathed a sigh of relief, feeling cooler and lighter. "Quite hot today for May," he said.

Luna nodded, glancing at his robes. "You should have changed into something cooler," she remarked.

Draco looked at her clothes again. "Er, I like your dress. It – it suits you, I mean. You look very, um, nice."

Luna blushed and muttered a thank you under her breath. They did not speak again, until Draco realized that they had been walking around for nearly twenty minutes without sighting any picnic areas. He was famished by now, though he knew that whatever Luna had prepared for their lunch wasn't likely to be edible.

"So, where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"It doesn't look like we're too far now," Luna said.

Draco turned around, uncomfortable at the fact that he had never been to this part of London before. "And where exactly are we right now?" Draco asked nervously, clutching his wand inside his pocket.

"We're at the East End," Luna answered.

"What? You go walking out in this part of the city on your own?"

Luna shrugged. "It's nicer than you think."

"But – what in the world would you want to do in the _East End _of bloody London? These Muggles are savages, Luna, the filthiest proletariats I've ever laid my eyes upon. And don't even get me started on the type of wizards who live here."

Luna didn't respond, and the pair winded down Brick Lane. If Draco weren't so hungry, he would have forced her to apparate into a more decent part of the city. "We'd better be there soon," he grumbled to himself.

After what seemed like hours, Luna finally led him to what looked like a muddy hill littered with large tree branches and weeds. "Here? You want to have a picnic _here_, out of all the places in the city? _Here_?_ This _is what we've walked an hour across the city for?" Draco was utterly dumbfounded.

"Wait till you see what's on top of the hill," Luna said cheerfully, taking no notice of Draco's disappointment.

"What? Oh no, there is no way that I'm climbing up that dirty path. It's too bloody hot, and besides, I'm starving. We can just eat here. It's definitely not what I expected, but it's better than –"

But Luna had already begun climbing. Exasperated, Draco hurried after her, dragging the picnic basket behind him. He cursed furiously under his breath as he pushed aside branches and plants, narrowly escaping a shrub of thorns.

He didn't know how he survived hiking up this treacherous hill, but miraculously he made it. After enduring Luna's heavy basket, the scorching heat and sunshine, his thick, now mucky, robes and his rumbling stomach, Draco was panting for his breath as he finally reached the top of the hill.

"How – the bloody hell – how, _how _do you do that?" he managed to spit out at Luna, who was looking as lovely and composed as ever. Just looking at her was enough to drive Draco crazy, as she looked as if she had merely been walking in the park whereas he was about to collapse any second.

Luna ignored him. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Draco snorted. "I don't care if it's –" then he stopped, suddenly taking in what was in front of him.

The rocky cliff they were standing on now was looking down upon a small gorge of some sort, with a lovely little river and a magnificent bridge over it. Draco could see lush trees everywhere he turned, and in the distance there was a tiny cross visible, indicating that there was a church behind that tiny gorge. Draco could see little roads near that church and Muggles driving by in their colourful cars, looking like ants.

The hill itself was a wonder. There were trees, shrubs, and a plethora of flowers everywhere, all soaking in the rays of the sun. "Isn't it breathtaking?" Luna continued. "This wild, unspoilt nature? It's much better than any park, in my opinion."

Draco didn't reply; he didn't want to admit that he was also moved by this spectacular display of nature. "I'm famished," he said instead, setting the basket on the ground and collapsing.

Luna sat next to him and opened the basket. "I'm a bit hungry too. I guess it is a bit of a walk, isn't it?"

Draco didn't trust himself to answer that without screaming in frustration, so he busied himself in helping Luna unwrap the contents of her basket. "What are we eating?" he asked in dread, wondering if any of the plants here were edible.

She handed him a tin, which Draco opened nervously. "Sandwiches?" he said, not daring himself to be relieved.

"Just ordinary ham and cheese," Luna answered with a big smile. "Made with ordinary whole wheat bread, ordinary mayonnaise, and a generous amount of ordinary ham and cheddar. What were you expecting?"

"You don't want to know." Draco took a sandwich and passed the tin to Luna. He bit into it greedily, and was surprised to find it full of flavour.

"Seriously, what's in here?" he asked through a mouthful. "I've never tasted ham and cheese that's this good."

"That's probably because you've worked hard for it," Luna said with a sly smile. "Doesn't food taste better when you've laboured for it, than it does when it's served on a silver platter, cut up into delicate squares without the crust?"

Draco laughed. "Maybe you have a point there." He took another big bite, savouring the flavour of proletariat food. "You know, I'd never be able to eat this around Pansy. We can only have low fat stuff, in miniscule servings moreover."

"What a shame," Luna said in her quiet, melodic voice.

Luna reached into the basket and pulled out a tumbler of pumpkin juice, pouring a glass for both herself and Draco. They ate in silence, absorbing the beautiful stillness around them. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed, and the iced juice was marvellous in this blistering heat. After he had finished eating three sandwiches, Draco laid his head on the grass and watched the fluffy clouds drift by.

"It's like we're in a paradise of some sort. Just the two of us, you know, as if we're hidden from the rest of the world." Draco sighed, closing his eyes.

He heard Luna lay down next to him. She passed him a large, succulent peach, and Draco felt that it was the juiciest peach he had ever tasted. They both ate their fruit without saying a word, each of them afraid of breaking this blissful, heavenly silence.

Draco closed his eyes again, wondering how he could possibly feel this tranquil. A sweet breeze ruffled his hair, and he let out a long, happy sigh. It was as if he had no worries in the world. His parents, his job, and Pansy...they all seemed to be miles and miles away, perhaps in an entirely different realm altogether.

All of a sudden, he felt the most exhilarating sensation on his forehead. Draco opened his eyes and saw that Luna was leaning over him, stroking the messy strands of his hair and gently brushing them away from his eyes. Her fingers were like silky rose petals on his skin, and Draco shuddered at the intensity of her touch. He didn't know how he would possibly be able to function again after this. He didn't even want to think about that right now, and he couldn't imagine how he would be able to return to his dull, meaningless life after having sampled his first taste of perfect, uninterrupted bliss.

Draco sighed heavily, and realized that Luna was still gazing at him, looking as if she was in deep thought. "What's the matter?" Draco asked her, sitting up.

"I suppose we'll have to return home soon," she said quietly.

"What? No, anything but that! Home – that's millions of miles away," Draco told her. "Right now there is nowhere else I even want to think about."

Luna did not say anything. Draco warmly took her hand and they both lay down once more.

Another lovely breeze approached them, this time blowing locks of Luna's golden hair onto Draco's shoulder. He delicately traced his fingers along her exquisite tresses and the lavishing buds of jasmine she had in her hair, pulling them close to his face and inhaling her fragrance. Her scent was incredible; even paling the sweet scent of her flowers. She smelled of fresh roses and strawberries and guava fruit and everything else in the world that was wonderful, pure, and natural...

Draco let his eyelids close and drifted off into a light, dreamless slumber.

Luna woke him up a few hours later. The sun was beginning to set, and the clouds were now orange and pink. Draco yawned. "Isn't it amazing, Draco?" Luna whispered, unwilling to break the majestic splendour of the pregnant silence.

"It's incredible," Draco breathed.

Luna reached into her picnic basket, pulling out a small tin. "We never got a chance to eat our pudding," she reminded him. "I baked them myself."

Draco accepted a biscuit, no longer nervous about Luna's cooking. Everything that she touched just seemed to turn to gold, no matter how mundane it had once been. The biscuits were as heavenly as Draco expected. She had also brought blackberries and raspberries, which were as succulent and luscious as possible. Within minutes they cleaned the tin, and they now sat in dread of their imminent parting.

"That was much more filling than I would've imagined," Draco realized.

Luna cringed. "I know it's not the type of food you're used to, but it was the best I could do. I can't take you to extravagant restaurants and expensive places to repay you, I'm afraid. I'm sorry it was so simple -"

Draco cut her off. "It was the most opulent thing that I've ever had," he responded truthfully.


	19. Envy

Hm, only two reviews for the last chapter? *frownfrown* I hope everyone is still enjoying it! Unfortunately Pansy is back now. I hope you enjoy this one despite her annoying presence, and please continuing reviewing for quick updates! I'll try to post up as many chapters as I can before Monday, which is when I leave.

**Nineteen: Envy**

Pansy stepped into the shop, the bells jingling as she closed the door. Today she was bubbling with excitement. After all these long, miserable days without Draco, she could finally see and embrace him once again. She expected Draco to be as ecstatic as she was at the news that her mother had forgiven him. She had been a little angry that he hadn't shown up to tea and hadn't even contacted her the previous evening, but now that it was morning she was willing to leave everything in the past. Pansy didn't want another foolish argument to take her Draco away from her again.

But where was Draco? Pansy examined all four corners of the shop but couldn't spot him anywhere. It was completely empty, as Draco had likely opened it mere minutes ago, but he was not at the till today as he usually was. Neither was Luna, to Pansy's satisfaction, or even the house elves.

Pansy approached the till haughtily, irritated at being neglected. She nearly tripped over a large carton labelled as 'Rejects' and scowled at the untidiness. She straightened her lacy black frock which Draco had bought her in their seventh year at Hogwarts. It had always been his favourite, and Pansy had taken extra care to dress prettily for him today. She had left her hair loose and had worn sequined heels and large black bangles. She frantically straightened her hair in her pocket mirror to make sure that she looked perfect, and then called Draco's name.

Nobody answered. "Drakie-poo?" Pansy pouted. "It's me, where are you?"

At that moment she heard someone apparate behind her. "Draco! You have no idea how happy I am to –"

She stopped talking as she realized that it was only the house elf. "Ew, it's you!" she whined. "Where's my Draco?"

"I'm sorry, madam," the house elf stuttered, bowing. "He's in the warehouse I believe. I will get him right away, madam." It bowed again.

Pansy wrinkled her nose. Then, realizing that the house elf was carrying a parcel in its arm, she stopped him. Could it possibly be a present for her? Had Draco intended to surprise her with a gift to make up for their quarrel? Perhaps that's why he hadn't shown up for tea last evening! "What's that you've got there?" she asked excitedly.

"It's a uniform from Mister Malfoy, madam," it squeaked. "It's for Miss Lovegood."

Pansy's face fell and she scowled. "I'll take that," she snapped, grabbing the parcel out of the house elf's hand. "You go and get Draco. I'll give it to Luna when she arrives."

"Thank you, madam," said the elf, bowing as it left.

Pansy wrinkled her nose as she examined the parcel. Where was Luna, anyway? The nerve of her to come to work late! Making sure that nobody was around, Pansy ripped the parcel open and gasped.

The robe was beautiful. It was periwinkle blue and make of chiffon. The neckline was cut low and round, draped with ruffles. The bottom was softly pleaded and the lace at the hip was tied in a bow.

Pansy stared at the garment with mixed feelings of awe and anger. Hearing Draco's footsteps approaching, she hastily repacked the parcel and tried her best to look natural. "Draco!" she cried as he came into view, and she ran to him and threw her arms around his broad shoulders.

Draco froze, looking stunned. "P-Pansy? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get the news? We came to your house for tea yesterday afternoon and made up again! Where were you? We were all waiting for you, but you never came. Oh, Draco! It's wonderful to see you again! You must have missed me so much!"

Draco still looked bewildered. His arms were hanging rigid by his sides and Pansy noticed that his body was firm and didn't respond to her touch. "Draco? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied in barely more than a whisper. "I'm just – surprised to see you, I guess..."

Pansy threw her arms around him again and kissed his pale cheek. Draco flinched a little, to her surprise.

"Mum said that we're still coming to your party, and that we'll have to go shopping for a new gown. Mrs. Malfoy said that you'll buy me a new handbag, and new shoes and jewellery and everything! Aren't you excited?"

Draco still didn't reply, but abruptly averted his gaze to behind Pansy. "Luna," he said quietly.

Pansy frowned as she turned around to see Luna standing behind her, looking startled and crestfallen. "Hi Draco," she answered quietly.

"You're late," Pansy snapped. "Don't just stand there, you aren't being paid to do nothing!"

Luna didn't say anything but stood still, staring at Draco. Pansy was furious to see that Draco was doing the same; merely gaping at Luna with his eyes open wide. Finally, Luna broke this unusual exchange by averting her eyes from Draco's. "Right," she stammered. "I guess I'd better start then. That's why I'm here, right?"

"Here, this belongs to you," Pansy snapped, shoving the uniform into her hands. Luna accepted it, bewildered, and disappeared into the warehouse. Looking extremely satisfied, Pansy turned to Draco.

He hadn't moved an inch. Pansy grabbed his hand, which were surprisingly cold and clammy. "Come on, let's go shopping!" she exclaimed happily.

"We can't. I'm working, remember?" Draco muttered.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "So? Make Loony do the work. You're paying her for nothing, anyway. Come, I know the perfect place to buy new earrings."

Draco seemed too stunned to say anything, so Pansy dragged him out of the shop excitedly. The door closed behind them, and Luna finally emerged from the warehouse, where she had been waiting for Pansy to leave the shop.

She sat at the till and buried her face into her hands. After what seemed like hours, she wiped away her tears and picked up the parcel Pansy had handed her. She read her own name on the box and realized that it was the uniform Lucius had told her she'd be getting.

Luna opened the box and dropped it when she saw what was inside. With trembling hands, she pulled out an oversized and bulky robe which was of a murky grey color and had a large tear on one of the sleeves. The sleeves themselves weren't cut symmetrically, and the neck was unusually high and looked very tight. She let it drop to the floor and burst into a set of fresh tears, finding it hard to believe that this was how much they hated her.


	20. A Puzzling Error

Here's a quick little update. I'll update again tomorrow, and I think you'll all like that chapter. Please continue reviewing, and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter :)

**Twenty: A Puzzling Error**

When Draco entered his shop again at noon, he was anxious to find Luna and apologize. He hadn't wanted to take Pansy shopping in the middle of his shift - he hadn't wanted to see her at all for that matter - and he only hoped that Luna would believe and forgive him. Pansy's mood had turned sour at Draco's rudeness towards her, and she followed him inside Onyx in anger. "I don't understand what's wrong with you," she pouted. "Why aren't you talking to me? You didn't even buy me anything for your party yet!"

"Shut up, Pansy," Draco snapped. "I told you I have work to do." He slammed the door on her face, but she opened it again and entered, much to Draco's irritation.

"Luna," he called. "I'm back. Sorry about leaving –" He stopped speaking when he caught a sight of what Luna was wearing.

She looked grim and dejected, donning a hideous garment of a very displeasing color. It was so enormous that her figure looked entirely shapeless. It was as if she had wrapped a curtain around herself with only head and half her hands showing. Draco's jaw dropped. Next to him, Pansy burst into laughter.

He ignored her. "Luna, why in the world are you wearing that?"

"Your father sent it to me to wear as a uniform," she replied quietly.

"That's rubbish," Draco answered firmly. "Obviously there has been some mistake. Take that off right now." Pansy giggled louder than ever, and Draco had the burning desire to strike her.

Luna shook her head. "It's what your father wants me to wear in his shop, Draco. I wouldn't want to disrespect him."

Draco's rage was beginning to boil. "I'll certainly be having a chat with my father about this, but until then, I'm commanding you to take that off."

"You can't tell me what to do," Luna responded coldly. Draco was alarmed at the tone of her voice.

He turned to Pansy, whose laughter had not ceased in the slightest. "Shut up," he snarled.

Pansy looked surprised. She stopped laughing at once and scowled at him. "Why should I?" she demanded. "It really suits Loony Lovegood –"

"Don't – call – her - that," Draco roared, grabbing Pansy's wrist tightly.

Pansy winced in pain. "What has gotten into you?" she shrieked. She wriggled her arm out of Draco's grip, which had red marks where Draco's fingers had been. "Fine, then! I'm leaving until you come back to your senses!" she shouted, exiting the shop and apparating out of sight.

The incident remained in Draco's mind all day, and he finally got the opportunity to confront his father at dinner time. "How was work today?" Lucius asked casually. "Did you send the damaged robes back to the company?"

"Yeah, Luna owled them," Draco answered hastily. "Her uniform arrived today, you should know."

"Ah. Did it fit properly? I reckon Luna liked it?"

Draco dropped his fork on his plate with a loud clutter, making Narcissa jump. "_Liked _it? No dad, I quite reckon that she didn't like it at all!"

Lucius was surprised. "Why not? It's far better than anything she's every owned."

Draco gritted his teeth in fury. "How dare you insult Luna by making her wear those hideous rags in our shop? Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"Draco, don't use that tone with your father!" Narcissa scolded him sharply.

Draco ignored her. Lucius still looked surprised. "That robe cost me a few hundred Galleons, boy!"

Draco snorted. "Yeah right. It looks like one of those tea towels Dobby used to wear."

Lucius was beginning to lose his patience. "Listen boy, that set is the latest fashion in robes that I could find. I spent a little extra on it than I normally would, even. It has been made with the finest material we use, and I thought Luna would like that shade of blue. If it displeases her this much, I suppose we could exchange it for another one. They have the same design in pink and beige as well, but if she insists we can find another design altogether."

"Wait a minute," Draco interjected suddenly. "Did you say blue? Luna's robe is dark grey."

Lucius set down his fork, now confused. "No, I distinctly remember ordering them in blue. I don't even recall any grey robes being in that catalogue."

Draco was growing irritated. "Do you really expect me to believe that you're not trying to fool me? It's obvious you're only trying to trick me into thinking that you just made a mistake and ordered the wrong set of robes; after all, that's quite a huge mistake to make! This is too pathetic, even for you!"

"I think there really _has _been a mistake," Lucius said, frowning. "I'll even show you. _Accio_," he said, pointing to his office with his wand. In a minute, a small book came floating towards the dinner table and lay down in front of him. Lucius turned to the page he was looking for and handed it to Draco.

Draco's eyes opened wide. It wasn't at all the hideous garment which Luna had been wearing, but instead a beautiful robe made of blue chiffon. The model in the picture twirled as Draco examined it over and over. How could such a huge mistake have taken place? Draco scanned the price and saw that his father had paid nearly three hundred Galleons for it. Now he was thoroughly puzzled.

"I guess, I guess they _did _make a mistake," Draco admitted, though not believing it himself.

His father looked satisfied. "Now do you see? Tell Luna she can wear her regular clothes tomorrow, and I'll send an owl to the company explaining what happened."

"And from now on, no more business talk at the dinner table!" Narcissa added, thoroughly irritated.


	21. A Gown Made for Royalty

I hope you all like this one! I think you'll find it sweet. Anyway, I'm leaving on Monday as I already said, and I'm saving the best chapter for my last update (until September). Please review!

**Twenty-one: A Gown Made for Royalty**

Draco didn't expect Pansy to be talking to him the following morning, but she apparently had forgotten their quarrel. She was at the Manor first thing in the morning, waiting for Draco. He groaned loudly as soon as he saw her. "Is there anybody in the world thicker than you? You really can't take a hint, can you?"

"Draco, stop teasing," Pansy giggled, failing to realize that Draco was serious.

Draco sat at the table next to his mother. Pansy seated herself beside him as the house elves brought them breakfast. "Pansy tells me that you still haven't bought her anything to wear to the party," Narcissa said disapprovingly. "Today you will find her a gown to wear, and you're not coming home without a bill for the most beautiful dress in the shop. I don't want just any gown for my future daughter-in-law, but one that's been made for royalty."

Draco groaned again. Pansy looked utterly delighted. She followed him excitedly to the shop. "I can't wait to see Loony in her uniform again!" she exclaimed.

Draco felt a wave of fury as she said this, but he tried his best to ignore her. There was something very disturbing about the way she was so delighted.

Upon reaching the shop, Draco spotted Luna buried under a pile of dress robes, arranging them neatly on the shelf. Twieck was at the till helping a customer. "Luna," he called, and she turned around. He hurried over, Pansy following him. "Listen, that robe was a mistake. Father said the company sent the wrong one. You don't have to wear that horrid piece of –"

Luna stood up, and Draco realized that she wasn't wearing the uniform today. She was wearing a short, dark frock which was sleeveless and had layers of lace and beads at the bottom. There were elegant ruffles at the square neckline. Pansy's mouth dropped open. So did Draco's.

"Wow," he breathed, examining Luna's new frock. It looked unbelievably expensive, and he wasn't sure where Luna had gotten it. "You look incre – I mean, wow – Er, where did you get that dress?"

Luna looked puzzled. "This is the uniform you gave me yesterday. I found it rather bulky so I modified it a bit. I hope that it's alright."

"What? Those hideous rags? You made that heap of rubbish look like – like _this_?"

Luna shrugged. "I make my clothes all the time. I just never can afford nice fabric for them, so I end up using feathers and leaves and other silly things like that."

Draco was amazed. Once again, Luna had turned something impossibly useless into gold. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. The frock looked so pretty that it was an effort to stop himself from grabbing her full, luscious body and shamelessly caressing her.

Pansy scoffed. "I think you look hideous. That frock is the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

Neither of them paid attention to her jealous words, and Pansy's face contorted into fury. "Well don't just stand there gawking!" she snapped. "I need a new dress robe, and it has to be the most beautiful one in the shop!"

Luna snapped to attention and scanned the rack. She pulled out a couple of robes and offered them to Pansy. "These ones are new. Perhaps one of them –"

Pansy snatched them out of her hands in haste. "Don't soil these dresses with your filthy hands," she scolded, rummaging through them.

Draco was too engrossed in Luna's shining beauty to heed Pansy any attention. He ached desperately to take her back to that lovely gorge where they had picnicked, just to have her alone to himself and away from the rest of the world...

"How about this one, Draco?" Pansy squealed.

"Erm, yeah, sure," he mumbled, not having the slightest idea what was going on except that Luna was pushing her golden locks out of her face and that she looked absolutely scrumptious.

Pansy disappeared, then stepped out wearing a long gown of pale green. This was enough to pull Draco out of his reverie and both he and Luna stared at Pansy, open mouthed. "Well?" said Pansy, pleased with this attention. "How do I look?"

Draco suddenly burst into hysterical laughter, and he could hear Luna holding back her own giggles. "You look like a pile of vomit, my dear," Draco chortled.

Pansy was horrified. "It's this stupid girl's fault for picking out such a hideous dress for me in the first place!" she snarled, and she stomped back to the changing cabin.

Draco couldn't help thinking that Luna would have looked wonderful in that dress, even if it was vomit colored.

Thus the day passed. Pansy tried on robe after robe after robe, but none of them was the right one. She looked equally awful in all of them, in Draco's opinion, whereas Luna would have shined like diamonds in any of them. All of the robes were marvellous, but Pansy soiled their beauty and made them appear unpleasant and tasteless. Her figure was so shapeless and her face so plain that nothing looked good on her. Both Pansy and Draco grew frustrated as this went on.

Finally, Luna thrust a heavy violet gown into Pansy's hands. "Here. This is likely the most beautiful gown in the entire shop."

Pansy gasped in delight. Luna had not been exaggerating. The top of the silk gown was a tight glittery corset with silver jewels and sequins. The bottom was large and flamboyant with white lace and ruffles. The bottom was lined with large roses made out of violet lace. Pansy hurried off to change into it, and returned within minutes.

The robe itself was stunning. Just like everything else Pansy had worn, however, it hung unattractively over her bland, shapeless body. Pansy looked irritated as she held the corset over her flat chest, trying to tie the lace tighter. "It won't stay up! It's far too loose," she complained.

"It's perfect," said Draco. "It's just your body that's too small."

Pansy pouted. "Draco! I want this one!"

"You look horrendous in purple," was Draco's response.

"Draco! This isn't the time to make jokes." Pansy sighed, looking herself in the mirror. "I want this one. It's gorgeous. I won't have anything but this, Draco. My mind is made up."

Draco frowned. He felt that Pansy wasn't doing the gown justice. A frock this exquisite deserved to belong to someone just as exquisite. Someone like Luna... Draco shut his eyes and tried to picture it on Luna's voluptuous figure. Her full, plump chest would look ravishing in the corset, and the lace roses on the hem would sweep the ground so elegantly over Luna's long, graceful legs... Draco sighed, wishing he could make this reverie come true.

He opened his eyes and stole a look at Luna, who suddenly looked sombre. They way she was poring over the frock in utter longing was enough to make Draco rip it right off Pansy's lanky body.

Luna finally spoke. "It's wonderful. Congratulations, Pansy," she said, her eyes glistening. Draco thought he saw a tiny tear emerge from her sombre eyes, but Luna made no notice of it.

Pansy looked satisfied. After she had changed back to her own frock, she haughtily handed the robe to Luna. "Pack this up, and don't get your disgusting fingerprints anywhere on my gown!" she ordered curtly.

Luna obeyed silently, and did not say another word to either Draco or Pansy.

"Did you find a gown, dear?" were Narcissa's first words when Draco arrived home that evening.

Draco nodded, handing her the bill. His mother beamed. "Did you give it to Pansy already?"

"Er, no..."

His mother smiled. "I see. You want to surprise her."

"I guess you could say that, mum."

His mother sniffed, a small tear escaping her eyes. "Oh, I'm so proud of you two, darling."

A smile escaped Draco's lips. He quietly escaped to his room, feeling as if he had done something right today.

Luna was nearly in tears when she reached home. It had been hard to see Pansy in that ravishing gown, knowing that she would one day be Draco's. Luna knew it was foolish to become so upset over a silly thing such as this, but she couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be in Pansy's place; to have absolutely everything she could ever desire. Not only both her parents and all the money she ever could need, but a husband that was as handsome and charming as Draco.

Luna wiped away a tear, feeling foolish. "Life doesn't work out like that for people like me," she told herself weakly, and then she suddenly burst into tears. She had never felt so alone in her entire life. First her mother had left her, and now her father was leaving her too! Her sobs were dry and bitter, and she cried out her heart for hours.

A loud knocking at her door jerked her and she hastily wiped away her tears. "Maybe it's Ginny," she said aloud, trying to cheer herself up. Ginny used to visit her frequently, though she hadn't in a long time. Ever since she and Harry had become a couple after the war, Ginny no longer had much time for Luna.

Holding her hopes dangerously high, Luna darted to the door. Her face fell when she opened it. It was only Twieck the house elf.

"Hello Twieck. Is there something wrong? Do you need me at the shop?"

"No, miss," the elf squeaked. "Master Malfoy sent me to deliver your robe, miss. I do hope that I've not interrupted you, miss." He bowed nervously.

"No, of course you haven't," Luna assured the elf. "But you must have made a mistake. I didn't order any robes."

"No, miss, this is yours! It has your name on it!" The house elf thrust the parcel into her hands. "I must get going miss, I'm terribly sorry," Twieck explained, and he disappeared instantly.

Luna was confused. She checked the parcel and saw that it was indeed her own name on the box. Perhaps it was a new set of uniforms, she realized, and she closed the door and went back inside to unwrap it.

It wasn't her uniform, however.

As soon as she ripped open the parcel and caught sight of sparkling violet silk, she burst into tears of joy and disbelief. She pulled the dress robe out of the box and hugged it tightly, allowing happy tears to cascade down her ecstatic face.


	22. To Take a Risk, Part II

Tomorrow I'll post my last update until September. Hope you all enjoy, and please send me a review :)

**Twenty-two: To Take a Risk, Part II**

As soon as Luna reached Onyx the following morning, she flew to Draco and threw her arms around his neck. Draco looked surprised. "Er, it's nice to see you too, Luna."

"The gown," Luna gasped. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you, Draco!"

She squeezed her body against his, hugging him as tightly as she could. She felt his body soften to her touch, and his chest was warm and comfortable against hers. "I'm glad it made you happy," he responded, looking a bit embarrassed.

"But I can't accept it, you know. Thanks anyway for thinking of me, you have no idea how much it means –"

"Hold on," Draco interrupted, pulling away from her. "What do you mean you can't accept it?"

Luna hesitated. "You don't really think it's a good idea for me to keep the robe, do you? What about Pansy?"

"Pansy can go to hell!"

"Still... I'm afraid things won't be that simple."

"Luna, I'm giving that dress to you because nobody else deserves to wear it," Draco answered sternly. "The rest is none of your concern. I'll take care of Pansy, alright?"

Though Luna knew that something was wrong in accepting Pansy's dress, she couldn't help but feel relieved that Draco wanted her to have it. "You're sure?" she asked, mainly to alleviate her guilt.

"That gown was made for you, and you have to promise me that nobody else will ever wear it."

A wide grin swept over Luna's face. "I promise. Thank you, Draco. It really cheered me up."

Draco grinned sheepishly. "Good. You'd better wear it at father's party on the twelfth of June."

"What? You don't mean – I couldn't come to your party, Draco," Luna protested.

"You can, and you will," Draco insisted.

"But this is just going too far, Draco. Your parents won't want me there, and let's not even get started on the Parkinsons."

"You'll be my guest. _I'll _want you there. Besides, father won't mind me inviting an employee."

The last word made Luna's stomach sink to realize that that's all she was to the Malfoys. Draco recognized this and hastily assured her, "you're more than that of course."

Luna brightened at this. "In that case, I'd be delighted to be there."

She reached up and gave Draco another warm hug. Draco bent down and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the fragrance of her hair. Luna felt a soft cheek brush against hers. She felt as if she could stay in his arms forever, savouring this perfect bliss. She felt his lips brush against her skin, sending a ripple of excitement across her body. She felt his cheek with her own lips, and his mouth was suddenly upon hers.

Luna didn't know how long it lasted. It must have been no more than thirty seconds, but to her the kiss seemed to have lasted a lifetime. She caressed Draco's tongue gently, and with dread she forced herself to pull away.

Draco looked disappointed. "Sorry," he stammered. "I just thought..."

"It's not that. I, uh, just don't think it's a good idea to do this here." Luna released herself from his loving arms and moved away. Draco's face fell.

"Will we ever get to do it?" he asked quietly.

Luna hesitated, torn between her own desires and doing what was right. Was it really a good idea to get involved with somebody like Draco? Would it be worth becoming attached to him, when there was very little hope that this would bloom into anything more than a quick fling? Wouldn't Draco just leave her eventually to marry Pansy, just like he was supposed to?

"I guess that means no," said Draco quietly. "In that case, I'm sorry for kissing you. I just thought that...that we were connecting." He turned to leave.

"Draco, wait!" He turned around, partly hopeful and partly dejected. "I'm just a bit preoccupied, you know, with my father. But tomorrow, if you're not too busy..."

Draco's face seemed to light up entirely. "Anything for you," he replied. "Where do you want me to be?"

"I live in Ottery St. Catchpole. Um, there's a tiny beach nearby if you'd like to go there. It's near Stoatshead Hill, which is just outside the village."

Draco nodded. "Tomorrow's Sunday, so the shop is closed. I can meet you in the morning."

"I have to visit father in the morning. Are you available at four?"

Draco hesitated. "I'll have to take Pansy shopping again. I'll meet you after dinner instead. Is seven o'clock alright?"

Luna nodded, though she was still unsure if it was wise to take this immense risk.


	23. Kaleidoscope

Like I mentioned, this will unfortunately be the last chapter for the summer. I meant to have this finished a long time ago, but the story has become a lot longer than I originally intended it to be. I just want to thank each of you for taking the time to read and regularly review this story. It made writing worthwhile. I think that you will all enjoy this chapter. Have a great summer, and I will update again as soon as I can. :)

**Twenty-three: Kaleidoscope**

Draco need not have dressed lighter this time, as by the time he arrived at the beach it had become rather dark and chilly. Luna had been waiting for him solemnly. The beach was empty and secluded. Dark grey clouds loomed overhead and the normally tranquil waves crashed furiously against the rocks. Luna shivered as the wind ruffled her hair.

She spotted Draco in the distance and called his name. He looked up, smiled, and came running over. He eyes were shining and his carefree smile suited the soft features of his handsome face. He took Luna's hands in his, still grinning. "We're alone again, at last," he said.

Luna squeezed his hands. "I visited my dad today," she told him.

Draco's smile faltered. "And?"

Luna shrugged, sighing deeply. "We'll see. He hasn't made much improvement yet, but...who knows, right?"

Draco's arms fell around her body, and he embraced her in a tight hug. Luna let her tears fall softly on his cotton shirt, listening to his heart beating quietly. Despite her father's illness, she couldn't help forming a tiny bittersweet smile at the corner of her mouth. At least she no longer felt alone – in Draco's arms, she felt as if she had everything she needed in the world.

Luna sniffed as Draco pulled away from her. "It's getting cold," he said. "Are you sure you want to stay at the beach."

"I like it this way," Luna replied, her voice as airy and musical as ever but now in a tone of melancholy. "It's so lovely to walk on the beach when it's raining."

Draco hesitated. "It looks like it's really going to come down soon..."

Luna ignored him and skipped away, feeling the cool sand underneath her bare feet. She stopped and picked up a small broken shell. "I also come here to collect shells," she explained to Draco, who was trailing her.

"Here's one," Draco said, bending down. He placed a gleaming ark shell in her hand.

Luna was delighted. The pair strolled along the beach, collecting as many shells as they could find. Luna stopped at the edge of the shore, dipping her feet in the icy water. Draco joined her. He slipped his arms around Luna's waist and softly kissed her neck. Luna shivered again, and this time it had more to do with the sensation of Draco's lips against her skin than the cold.

Luna opened her eyes and gazed above at the darkening clouds. The sky was now a brilliant crimson. The sun was nowhere to be seen, and the clouds were looming ever closer now. "Look over there," she whispered, pointing at the ground.

Draco pulled away from her neck and looked at where Luna was pointing. "It's a starfish," he said, pleased.

Luna released herself from his gentle grip and carefully picked up the creature. How magical this moment was, she thought; how magical it was to be here in this delicious playground of nature with someone so incredible. Luna kissed the star fish and slowly set it down.

The rain began to fall as she did so. Draco looked up, worried. "I think we'd better go," he said as raindrops began pelting faster and faster.

Luna nodded in agreement, and Draco offered her his hand again. Luna accepted it, and the two strode off out of the beach. "How far away is your house?" Draco asked. "Can we apparate from here?"

Luna shook her head. Their pace became much quicker as the rain grew heavier, until they were almost running. By the time they reached the Lovegoods' home, they were entirely drenched. Draco stared at the cylindrical building in amazement. "Why aren't I surprised that this is your house?" he muttered.

Luna opened the door and led him in. Draco entered curiously. "My chamber is on the third floor," Luna told him. "Come along."

Draco followed her, trying to take in every detail of the queer furniture and wall hangings. Various gadgets and sculptures were placed everywhere Draco turned his head, and the bright colours of the walls and decorations splashed together absurdly. He felt like he was looking through a kaleidoscope. Luna opened the door to her bedroom. As Draco looked around the unusual shaped room, Luna pulled her wand out of her pocket to dry herself.

"It's wet!" she exclaimed, as angry sparks came flying from her wand. Draco pulled out his and saw that it was also wet. "Oh well, I'll get you some towels as we wait for our wands to dry," she said.

Draco followed her into the bathroom, water dripping onto the floor as they walked. Luna handed him a towel and left him alone, shutting the door to the bathroom.

Draco peeled off his soaking trousers and shirt. "I might as well have worn robes today," he grumbled to himself. Realizing that he was soaked to the skin, Draco shed his undergarments and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, wondering how long it would take for his wand to dry. Unsure of what to do with his dripping clothes, he carried them to Luna's room.

He blushed as he reached her door. It wouldn't exactly be appropriate to barge into her room wearing only a towel, would it? Draco didn't know what else he could do. He shyly entered her room, clutching his towel very tightly. "Luna, what should I do with my clothe –"

His speech escaped him as Luna turned to him, her blouse halfway unbuttoned. "Er, sorry Luna," he mumbled, blushing. He tried to avert his eyes but found that he couldn't.

Luna didn't notice anything. "You can just leave them on the floor," she said casually. "We'll dry them in a minute."

Draco let his clothes fall to the ground, and he held his towel as tightly as he could. To his amazement, Luna unbuttoned the rest of her blouse as if he wasn't even there. He cleared his throat, blushing in embarrassment while at the same time excited. "Er, would you like me to leave?"

Luna carefully slipped off her blouse, and Draco was stunned to see that she wasn't wearing anything under it. Her plump breasts fell free, bare and exposed for Draco to see. "Well, if you want to," Luna responded, looking surprised.

"Um, er, do _you _want me to?" Draco mumbled, hoping that her answer would be no. His eyes did not leave her. Luna didn't even seem to notice as she carefully emptied their collection of shells from her pocket. She looked breathtakingly natural and graceful as she stood half naked, her pink nipples standing erect from the dampness of her body.

Draco abruptly realized how rude it was to stare at Luna so. He forced himself to look away, but no matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept wandering back to Luna. She didn't seem to notice this at all. An overwhelming desire swept over him to grab her and explore every bit of her body with his hands.

"You look tense," Luna remarked, looking up at him in concern. "Here, sit." She cleared her bed and smoothed the sheets. Draco obeyed at once, his eyes not once leaving her creamy body.

Draco fidgeted as he sat, trying to work up the courage to embrace her. He couldn't remember feeling this aroused before. He had never had such strong desire for any girl before, not even Pansy. The fact that she was barely inches away from him, half naked, made his head spin in frustration.

Luna brushed past him, clutching their shells. "I make necklaces out of these," she said, reaching into a cupboard and retrieving some wire. Draco watched her as she carefully slid the shells through the wire one by one, her milky white back facing Draco and her breasts gracefully moving with her every breath.

Luna was so engrossed in making her necklace that she seemed to have forgotten about their wands. Draco wondered if she had also forgotten that she was topless, but had no desire to remind her. Slowly, he moved closer to her until he was touching her damp skirt. He traced his fingers along the fabric, reaching her waist. Then he gently placed both hands on her thin hips, slowly reaching upwards.

Luna dropped her half finished necklace with a gasp and spun around. This time her erect nipples brushed against his own bare chest, making both of them jump. Draco pulled her onto his lap and pressed his lips onto hers.

Luna caressed his tongue gently, savouring every particle of Draco's mouth. Her nipples pressed tightly against his chest, her arms thrown around his neck. Draco felt himself growing hard underneath his towel, and he wondered if Luna could feel it bulging.

His hands flew to her hips again, and this time he slid them underneath her wet skirt. His hands found the top of her damp knickers, and sliding his hands under them, he yanked the garments off her body. As Draco's towel came unravelled, he felt Luna's bare bottom touch his naked thigh.

Luna broke their kiss. "Have you done this before?" she asked.

"Er, yeah, of course," Draco lied. "Plenty of times, in fact."

Luna smirked, as if she could tell that he was fibbing. She didn't say anything, however, and instead she released herself from Draco's lap and laid down on the bed, waiting for Draco.

He let his towel drop to the floor and he lay on her flesh, once more capturing her lips with his own. His body pressed against hers, his throbbing organ rubbing against the moisture between her legs as they moved. Luna's hands traced the curves of Draco's backside. She wrapped her legs around his smooth buttocks, and broke away from Draco's lips long enough to whisper, "I'm ready."

Luna awoke several hours later to find Draco fast asleep on her chest. A smile swept across her face as she took in the expression of pure bliss that was on his normally sullen face. She felt as if she could watch him sleep for hours; he looked like a young child resting on his mother's breast. His forehead was smooth instead of wrinkled in worry, and his tender lips were open and pressed slightly to her breast, both moving in rhythm as he gently inhaled and exhaled. Draco had the sweet tranquil face of an infant while he slept.

Luna gently brushed his long golden bangs away from his closed eyelids and kissed him on the forehead. She cringed in dread at what she was about to do now.

"Draco?" she whispered, shaking his bare shoulders very gently. "Darling?"

Draco's brows furrowed and he opened his eyes. "What's going on?" he murmured.

Luna hesitated. "It's very late, Draco. It's past midnight. Don't you have to get home?"

Draco lifted his head from Luna's chest. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Luna smiled as she stroked his tender locks. "We both fell asleep after we – you know. I imagine your parents are worried."

Draco rubbed his eyes. "So you want me to leave?"

"I don't," Luna admitted. "But I don't want to cause any problems with your parents or with Pansy."

A grimace swept over his face at the mention of Pansy's name. "I don't care about them," he answered hastily. "I'll leave only when _you_ want me to."

Luna blushed, still smiling. "I don't want you to."

Draco grinned in relief. "Then there's no problem," he replied, once again settling his head on Luna's naked breasts.

Also relieved, Luna extinguished the light and the couple once more fell into their deep, tranquil slumber.


	24. Waking From Paradise

I'm back, dear readers! I hope everyone had a great summer, as I certainly did. Thanks for waiting so long for another update and for sending me so many wonderful reviews. Please bear with me as I reply to all of them. It'll probably take time for me to get settled in again and reply to everyone, but until then enjoy the new chapter and keep those reviews coming!

**Twenty-four: Waking From Paradise**

Draco woke up the following morning to the sound of birds chirping noisily and bright rays of sunshine beaming on his face. He opened an eye and realized that he wasn't at home. Wonderful memories of the previous night came flooding to him, and he closed his eyes again, grinning.

Draco sat up and realized that Luna was busy picking up rubbish off the floor. To his great disappointment, she was fully clothed. He felt as if he had suffered a huge loss by waking up, as it meant that the unimaginably exquisite night they had shared had now come to a close. Would they ever share that paradise again?

As Luna's blanket slid off Draco's chest, he realized that he still wasn't wearing clothes. He cleared his throat to indicate that he had woken up, and Luna looked up. "Oh, you're awake," she said.

"Er, yeah. How late is it?"

"I think it's almost ten."

Draco's jaw dropped open. He was supposed to be at Onyx at eight thirty today. He suddenly realized what he had so stupidly been avoiding thinking about. His parents were going to be furious, and had probably been worrying all night long at his absence. They would likely have contacted the Goyles and his other friends by now, and would be furious when they realized where he actually was.

He groaned loudly, and Luna looked concerned. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"My parents! They're going to be livid!" He buried his face into his hands, wishing that he hadn't woken up. "Plus I'm supposed to be at work... and take Pansy dress shopping..."

Luna looked disappointed. "I tried waking you last night," she mumbled. "Sorry Draco, this is my fault."

Draco shook his head. "No, it's alright. I'll make something up. I just – I just didn't want to spend the morning after a night so pleasant this way."

"I know what you mean," Luna responded glumly.

Draco sighed heavily then forced himself to smile. "But it's alright. I'm sure that Twieck is managing the shop fine without me. I'll go see Pansy at noon. Mother won't mind me missing a day of work to take Pansy shopping."

To his surprise, Luna's face fell. "I don't want you to be late. Maybe you should just leave now."

"What? No, no! We still have about two hours to spend together, Luna. Let's make the most of them. Please?"

Luna still looked sombre. She sighed. "Draco, I'm still not sure if this is a good idea. We've had a lot of fun, but maybe...maybe we should just leave things the way they are right now. Before I get hurt – I mean, before we get too attached," she corrected herself quickly. "Because I think we both know how this will end."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "No! Absolutely not! Luna, do you know how miserable I was before you came along? Do you know how empty I felt? Now, it feels like my entire life is complete. I need you, Luna. Please don't tell me that you'll leave me now!"

A tear escaped from Luna's face. "I know," she mumbled. "I feel exactly the same way."

Draco was relieved. "So this isn't over?"

"I guess not."

"And I'll still see you at my party in that gown I gave you?"

Luna nodded hastily. "Although I still feel like I don't belong in it," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Draco. Nothing at all." Luna wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "Well then, let's not waste this morning, shall we? I'll make us breakfast. You can wash up if you'd like. Shall I draw you a bath?"

Draco nodded, and she disappeared out of the room. Draco stood up as she left and wrapped the towel around his waist.

After he had bathed, he went downstairs to the Lovegoods' kitchen and found Luna setting plates on the table. Draco realized suddenly that there were no house-elves here and felt foolish that he hadn't noticed this before. As far as he could remember, this was the first time he was at a house where there weren't any servants. Draco abruptly felt guilty for making Luna do all this work for him.

She looked up again, blushing at the sight of his wet locks and smooth, damp face. She trembled as he approached her. "You smell wonderful," she heard herself saying.

"Thanks," he responded, surprised. "Er, it's your own soap."

She sighed. "Well, it smells lovely on you."

Draco sat, and she served him some toast and scrambled eggs. "Will you have tea or juice?" she asked, looking distracted.

"Some tea would be nice, please," Draco answered.

"Alright, I'll go put a kettle on the stove."

Not wanting to make her labour even more for him, Draco hastily added, "on second thought, I think juice would really hit the spot."

Luna absent-mindedly poured him a glass of pumpkin juice. "Aren't you going to sit?" he asked her.

She nodded, sitting. Draco felt abruptly uncomfortable. "Er... so, last night, huh? I, er, didn't expect that."

She looked at him, a little puzzled, then nodded. Draco tried to bring it up again, wishing that she would talk. "Erm, so how was it for you?"

Luna's eyes widened and she was silent for a second. Then she replied dully, "It was weird."

"Oh." Draco was stunned. This wasn't exactly the answer he had been hoping for. He had hoped she would say that it had been amazing, wonderful, or magical even. He would even have been satisfied if she had just said that it had been a nice night. But weird? Draco suddenly felt remorseful. "So... you didn't like it then?" he continued, hoping that he had just misunderstood her.

She hesitated. "Well, it hurt a lot more than I expected. And you seemed like you had no idea what you were doing."

Draco's face flushed in embarrassment, and he busied himself in his toast to avoid answering this. When he looked up, he realized that she was staring at him with a sly smirk on her face.

"It was your first time too, wasn't it?"

He blushed again. "Um, yeah," he admitted.

To his surprise, Luna laughed. She reached out and touched his hand softly. "The best part was being with you," she said. "It wasn't at all what I expected, but the fact that it was with you is what made it incredible. I can't think of a better experience for my first time." She squeezed his hand and added, "Thanks Draco."

Relief washed over him, and he squeezed back. "It's the same for me," he admitted. "I always expected my first to be with Pansy. But with you...I could just relax, you know? With her there would be so much pressure to do it right. Whereas with you...well, you _know_ me. You understand me better than she possibly could. Everything just felt right, even if it wasn't perfect. Does that make sense?"

Luna nodded, but her face had suddenly gone dark. They continued eating in silence, and Luna didn't speak again until they were done. "When can we do this again?" Draco asked her.

"Excuse me?" Luna's voice sounded odd.

"Um, when can we hang out again?" he tried again, not wanting her to think that he was only interested in shagging her.

She shrugged.

"You should come over one day. We'll have a picnic in my garden. You'll really like my house; wait till you see it."

"I've already seen it," she responded darkly.

Draco was puzzled. "What? When were you –" A dark cloud passed over him when he recalled Luna being held captive in his house during the war. "Oh. Oh wow. I'm so sorry Luna."

"I'm not blaming you. It wasn't your fault, after all."

Draco didn't like where this conversation was headed at all. The airy, musical quality of Luna's voice was gone, and now her words sounded haunting and cold. "But I am sorry," he repeated. "I'm sorry for everything you had to go through. I'm sorry that you were kidnapped, I'm sorry that you were held captive in my own home, I'm sorry the way I treated you before I knew you, and I'm sorry – I'm sorry that I hurt you in any way last night while we were making love, and for any way I might hurt you in the future."

Luna squeezed his hand again and this time kissed him tenderly on his forehead. "But don't you know," she replied, her voice once again dreamy and sweet, "that I already forgave you a long time ago?"

Draco was immensely relieved, though he knew his apologies didn't fix anything at all. He wished that he could do more for her, but knew that there was nothing in his power to make her life alright again. "You've changed so much," he realized suddenly. "You used to be so carefree and happy, and now...now it's like your innocence has been extinguished."

Luna smiled grimly. "War does that to people. I can say the same about you, Mr. Malfoy," she added teasingly. "I don't recall you being this wonderful and caring before then."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. They sat in each other's arms for a long moment, when Draco broke the silence. "Luna?" he whispered. "I think I love you."

Luna froze, and Draco immediately regretted having said this. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Never mind I said that."

She smiled again rather grimly. "Don't get too carried away," she finally answered, kissing him again on the forehead and releasing herself from his grip.


	25. Unwanted Advice

Woo, the 25th chapter! I didn't think the story would become this long and so successful. Thank you for everyone who's been reading, and thanks to each and every one for your reviews. Enjoy!

**Twenty five: Unwanted Advice**

After they had finished their breakfast and had gotten dressed, Luna heard a knock at the door. "Who could that possibly be?" she wondered out loud. She never had visitors.

Draco grimaced. "I wouldn't be surprised if my parents sent a house elf to look for me. It's probably Twieck at the door, wondering what I've been up to."

Luna bit her lip. "I guess you had better go then. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

Draco nodded, grabbing his cloak. He followed her to the door, but they were both surprised to find that there weren't any house elves there at all. "Ginny!" Luna exclaimed.

She embraced her friend warmly while Draco scowled. "Luna, I heard the strangest thing from Neville," Ginny began, but she broke off suddenly when she noticed Draco's presence. "Um...what's going on? Why is _he _here?"

"Don't worry, I was just leaving," Draco said hastily, pulling on his cloak. He turned to Luna and said, "I'll see you in the shop then. Thanks for... well, you know." He grinned slyly and disappeared.

Ginny gazed at her friend in astonishment. Luna seemed to be oblivious of her presence, as she was smiling ecstatically in Draco's direction. "Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked, interrupting her reveries. "What nerve he has, to come and bother you in your own house!"

Luna sighed as they both stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Anyway, I came here to talk to you. Neville said that something was wrong, but I had no idea it was this bad. Frankly, I think you should get out of that job as quickly as you can."

"Why would I do a thing like that?" asked Luna, startled.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why should you work for those Death Eater scumbags? You're better than that! You could easily get a much better job, never mind how much those bastards pay you."

"But I like it at Onyx," Luna replied. "I don't think I shall quit anytime soon, but thanks for your concern."

Ginny ignored her. "Neville told me you haven't been talking to him. What's the matter? Why did you reject him? He's perfect for you, Luna, I thought you'd be happy to marry him."

Luna giggled, which astonished Ginny even more. "He's really not my type."

"What do you mean he's not your type? He's a wonderful friend! He's always been there for you! How can you break his heart like that?" Ginny demanded.

Luna was no longer amused by Ginny's words. "It's my decision," she responded curtly. "Now, shall I fix you some tea? I also made scrambled eggs, if you'd care for some."

"Don't change the subject! I'm not leaving here until you put an end to all this nonsense. You're making a really big mistake."

Luna had heard enough. "Well I think it's rather rude of you to come in here and tell me what to do with my life, especially when you haven't even talked to me or visited me in many months."

Ginny's jaw dropped open. She had never heard Luna's voice become this cold before, nor seen her eyes glaring the way they did now. She closed her mouth in embarrassment and answered, "I guess it has been quite a while since I visited, but honestly I've been too busy. I'm sorry about that, and I promise I'll be here for you more from now on." Luna's eyes became less cold, so she continued gently, "but can we please talk about this? I'm just worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about," Luna argued. "I just can't marry Neville. He's a great friend – my best friend, for that matter – and that's all he'll ever be. I can't help that."

Ginny sighed but finally nodded. "I guess I understand. But Neville is going to be crushed."

"There's nothing I can do about that."

Ginny sighed again. "And I am really sorry I haven't been much of a friend," she continued. "I should have really been there for you, especially because of your father..." she broke off. "Will you be alright?"

Luna nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. Tea?"

Ginny nodded, and Luna poured her a cup. "Just promise me one thing," Ginny said. "Quit that job of yours. We'll help you find another one."

"I can't do that," Luna responded quietly.

Ginny was growing frustrated. "Why not? That job isn't good for you. It's not worth being treated like vermin just for a few Galleons. Malfoy will drive you insane if you keep working with him."

Luna couldn't help smiling at the mention of Draco. "He's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Ginny repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"You just don't know him like I do."

There was a moment of silence, and then Ginny spoke. "Luna - do you have a crush on _Malfoy_? Is _that _what this is about?"

Luna didn't reply. Ginny was stunned. "Really? _Draco Malfoy?_"

"Like I said, you don't know him like I do."

Ginny shook her head slowly. "Maybe you're just overwhelmed. You have no idea what you're doing. You and – and Malfoy? It'll never work. Besides the fact that he's a git and that you're a million times better than him – it'll just never work. Luna, do you know what you're saying?"

Luna still didn't reply.

"Just forget about him. I'm saying this as a friend. You've just got a crush on him because you're alone right now. You don't really like him."

Luna's features once again grew cold. "That's not even remotely true."

"Fine, suppose that you actually do like him – even then, even if he liked you back, this just won't work. Think about what kind of a family he comes from. He'll hurt you, Luna. Do you really expect him to stay with you forever? It'll just be a huge mess in the end, and you're the one who'll suffer the consequences."

A small tear escaped from Luna's eye, which she wiped away before Ginny could see. "Just listen to me on this one point. Forget about Draco. It's just not meant to be. It won't lead to anything good. He'll just hurt you in the end."

At this, Luna stood up and busied herself with cleaning the table. Ginny said nothing else and there was a long silence. Luna ignored the tears that were threatening to emerge and choked back the huge lump that was rising in her throat. It wasn't the bluntness of Ginny's words that was tearing her insides, but the knowledge that on some level, what Ginny was saying was true.


	26. A Lover's Lament

Thanks to everybody who's still following the story! It's been a busy semester, and my exams are just beginning, but I promise to update more from now on. There's not too much left of the story anyway ;) I hope you are all enjoying reading. Please keep sending me your wonderful reviews :)

**Twenty-six: A Lover's Lament**

"So, what did Weasley want?" He asked her the next day at work.

"She wanted me to quit my job and marry Neville," Luna responded.

Draco sneered. "Not bloody likely. To just _think_ of you with an oaf like Longbottom makes me want to vomit. Ha! I would've thought that a close 'friend' like Weasley would know what kind of a guy you deserve."

Luna seemed strangely disturbed by this, so Draco decided not to say anything more on this matter. Instead, he ruffled her hair gently and pressed his lips upon her forehead. The little bells on her newest pair of handcrafted earrings jingled as she moved her head to look up at Draco.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to come over?" she asked for the fourth time that day.

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. "Of course it is."

"What about Pansy?" Luna's face turned grave as she said the name.

Draco grimaced. "I told you to stop bringing her up. I don't like to think of her, alright? If she comes by, I'll tell the house elf to get rid of her."

"And your parents?"

"Father's at work, and mum will be off to tea at one of her friend's house. They won't be back anytime soon, trust me."

"But – weren't they angry when you spent the entire night at my house?"

Draco smirked. "I told them I was at Goyle's. No big deal." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "There's nothing to worry about, Luna. No one will even know."

Draco had been waiting impatiently for his shift to finish, and when he did, he grabbed Luna by the hand and dragged her to the fireplace. They reached the living room of the Manor, and he nervously checked around to make sure that his parents were indeed away.

Luna had been strangely quiet the entire time. She barely glanced up, absorbed in her own thoughts, and Draco assumed that she was likely uncomfortable being here after all the nastiness she had been through in the very same house. "I'll have the house elf fix us a lunch," he murmured. "We'll eat out in the garden.

He had been sure that Luna would be delighted by his garden, but she didn't look even a little impressed. "Are you thinking of – you know, those few years ago?" he asked uncomfortably.

Luna shook her head as the cucumber sandwiches and juice appeared on the table. "Well – would you like to explore the rest of the garden then, if you don't find this bit interesting?"

She shook her head again, much to Draco's anxiety. "It's only the untamed portion of nature that's ever intriguing, isn't it?" Her words sound distant and melodic, and she sounded like she was singing rather than talking.

But to Draco's relief, she returned to her old carefree self as they ate. After they had finished, Draco showed her around the Manor. There was an unspoken awkwardness at this part, and he was sure that the nature of Luna's previous visit to his home had forever tainted her impressions of it.

"Well, there's at least one part of the house which you haven't seen yet," Draco told her as he opened the door to his bedroom. He held the door as Luna entered, taking in the surroundings.

Draco's bedroom was as large as the rest of the house. It was an airy chamber, with large French windows and a balcony looking over the Manor gardens. A large Slytherin crest was hung on the walls, on which several quidditch posters were plastered.

"Make yourself comfortable," he told her, and she sat down on his bed.

There was a knock at the door, much to Draco's irritation, and he pulled it open to see the house elf carrying a pile of linen.

"Master," it squeaked, "Madam told me that your room needs to be tidied. If you would allow me-"

"Not now!" Draco snapped. "I'm busy! I have an important guest over, so don't come and bother me again!"

"But master! Madam said –"

"I'll take care of that! No go away," he hissed.

The house elf bowed. "So sorry to have disturbed you, master," it squealed as Draco slammed the door shut.

He turned to Luna, who was delicately tracing his satin bed sheets with her finger. He sat next to her on his bed, gently taking her hand and closing his rosy lips on hers.

"Being alone with you is like heaven," he murmured when their lips had parted.

Luna's fingers twisted around his brilliant yellow hair and she kissed his soft, white neck. "You're still wearing the necklace I made," she remarked in her dreamy tone, fingering the shells around his neck.

Draco grinned. "It reminds me of you," he said as he captured her lips once again.

Within minutes, their clothes were shed and lay strewn at the foot of Draco's bed. Luna laid her head on Draco's fluffy white pillow, and he let himself gently fall on her. They locked lips and lay together with their bodies entwined.

Luna gasped as he entered her. The moment Draco pulled himself into her, the two bodies become one, sharing the same delicious and exhilarating sensations. The scents of their fresh, youthful bodies blended together and their wild curls tangled into one chaotic heap of gold. Every bead of sweat, every breath, and every tender moan seemed to emanate from a single being. They _were_ one single being now, and neither had ever felt as alive and vigorous as they felt now.

Luna felt as if this sensation should last forever. It was like an entire world would be lost once it was over – the perfect world in which she and Draco now lived, hidden somewhere far, far, away from everyone else.

Nonetheless, their pleasure drew to a close and Draco poured himself into Luna. They lay still in each other's arms, both of them disarmed by the overpowering ecstasy that came to envelope them. But then it was over, and once again they lay side by side rather than as one glorious, single being.

Luna sighed, already lamenting the fact that this magnificent union was doomed to fail.


	27. Caught

**Twenty-seven: Caught**

It was nearly dinnertime when Narcissa Malfoy came home, and she was soon after joined by her husband. They sat at the table as the elf brought out poached salmon and salad. Narcissa frowned. "Lucius, I don't approve of you working Draco like this. Our poor boy is missing his dinner, slaving away at that horrid shop!"

"I gave him the day off," her husband replied, surprised. "I checked the shop before coming and the elves were managing it."

Narcissa dropped her fork. "You mean he's not at work? Then where could he be?"

"Now now, Narcissa, you're overreacting. I'm sure he's just gone out with friends."

"He's been out quite a bit lately," Mrs Malfoy answered disapprovingly. "Last night he even stayed out all night without even telling us about it. Something is going on, Lucius."

"He's not a child anymore, dear. You can't fuss over him so much. He needs his space," Mr Malfoy assured her. "Besides, he's growing up rather remarkably. He's doing wonderfully at the shop, and I haven't heard him complain about work in a very long time. I think he has finally matured. Soon he'll be married to Pansy – a wonderful Pureblood girl, in my opinion. My boy has chosen well, and I see only good things in his future."

Narcissa had never heard her husband speak so fondly of their son before. As touched as she was, her worries did not leave her. She felt as if something was wrong. Something had changed in Draco.

To put her mind at ease, Lucius called over the house elf. "Yes master?" it squeaked, bowing.

"Did Draco tell you when he would be back tonight?" Lucius asked.

"No, sir, master did not tell me anything!"

Narcissa frowned. "Did he at least mention where he was going?" Mr Malfoy pressed on.

The house elf shook its head. "Do you at least know when he left?" he continued, beginning to scowl.

"No sir, I did not!"

"You ruddy house elves! Don't you pay attention to anything?" Mrs Malfoy snapped.

The elf bowed. "I'm sorry madam, but master wanted his privacy. He and miss were in his room the entire time and he scolded me when I –"

Narcissa knocked over her glass, spilling wine all over the tablecloth. She ignored it. "What did you say?" she demanded. "Who was here with Draco?"

"I didn't get a chance to see, madam," the elf responded apologetically. "Master ordered me to prepare tea and sandwiches for him and miss in the garden. Then they disappeared to his chamber, and I have no idea when they left."

Rage swept over Narcissa like a terrible storm. "How dare she! That wretched whore! It's worse than I imagined! I thought that girl had some decency, but it's clear now that she has deceived all of us! Lucius, I must speak to the Parkinsons at once and tell them that Draco will never see Pansy again!"

"Calm down!" Mr Malfoy replied. "This doesn't prove anything. I don't think anything of that sort went on between the two. Let's not jump to such hasty conclusions." Turning to the house elf, he asked, "who was here with Draco?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I didn't get to see her. But I am sorry to have caused this trouble, master, I assure you –"

"Bring that wretched girl here, Lucius!" Narcissa shrieked. "How dare she corrupt my darling, innocent Draco!"

Despite her husband's protests, an owl was sent to the Parkinsons and the couple waited anxiously for Pansy to arrive. She came nearly two hours later, entirely oblivious to what was going on.

Pansy greeted Mrs Malfoy pleasantly, but was startled when the older woman did not return her smile. "Sit down," she coldly ordered.

Pansy sat, confused. "What's going on? Where's Draco?"

"How dare you talk about my son so shamelessly, you filthy girl! You know very well what I've called you hear for!"

Pansy was thoroughly bewildered. "I don't know, I swear!" she protested.

Lucius took his wife's hand to calm her down. "Pansy, we've had some rather upsetting news, though I'm not accusing you of anything," he explained quietly. "But please answer honestly – were you at our house earlier today with Draco?"

"No, why? What's wrong? I haven't seen Draco in awhile, actually. He hasn't been talking to me much lately."

Narcissa scoffed. "She's lying, Lucius! I can see right through her. How dare she lie in _my _own house about the dirty things she's been doing with my son!"

Tears filled Pansy's eyes. "What things? What are you talking about? I swear, I haven't done anything!"

Lucius explained what they had heard from the house elf, at which Pansy's jaw dropped open. "Draco was w-with another girl?" she stammered, tears emerging once again. "Who was it? Are you sure?"

The house elf was called over again for questioning. "Is this who you saw Draco with today?" Lucius demanded, growing frustrated.

The elf shook its head profusely. "No sir. I didn't see his guest, but I am certain that it wasn't this young woman."

Lucius was slightly relieved, though Narcissa still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure that it was a girl?" Pansy demanded.

The elf looked startled. "Well, I didn't see, miss. I assumed it was so, but I guess...I guess it might not have been."

Lucius' worries dissipated, and he smiled in worry. "See Narcissa? There is nothing going on. It was probably one of Draco's friends – probably that Goyle boy. You've gotten us all worked up over nothing."

"Foolish elf!" Narcissa shrieked. "See what you have caused! Because of your stupidity I almost did something grave!"

Pansy wiped away her tears. Though she was relieved that she was no longer to blame for this, something still seemed wrong.

Narcissa turned to her. "I'm deeply sorry, dear. I should have known that you're not that type of a girl. It's just that I worry a lot about Draco. He's my only son, you see, so I'm sure you can understand why I'm so scared about him marrying the wrong type of girl. But I never should have judged you. I'm proud that my Draco has a sweet, decent girl like you."

"It's alright, Mrs Malfoy," Pansy assured her, though her uneasiness was growing. "Where is Draco now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's probably with his friends. Lucius is right, I do overreact sometimes."

"So, he's not at work? Are you sure?"

Lucius nodded. "I gave him the afternoon off."

"Who is at the shop then?" Pansy continued, growing even more uneasy.

"Luna must have left the shop at around the same time as Draco, so it's only the house elf."

At the mention of that name, a chill ran up Pansy's spine and she felt her stomach turn. Trying to remain as calm as she could, she asked, "Mrs Malfoy? Is it alright if I wait for Draco in his room?"

"Yes, sure dear," Narcissa said absent-mindedly. "I'll send the elf up with some biscuits while you wait."

"That won't be necessary," Pansy insisted, as she hurried up the staircase to Draco's room.

She wasn't sure what she expected to find. Obviously there was nobody in there, but she was convinced that there had to be some evidence in there somewhere that would confirm her nasty suspicions. If Draco was cheating on her, and if it was with the person Pansy was suspecting... She suddenly felt as if she would vomit. No, it couldn't be true.

Pansy hurriedly rummaged through Draco's belongings. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary, however. There was nothing different on his desk, in his closet, or in any of his cupboards. She checked the floor, but there was nothing there either. There was nothing on the sofas, on the windowsill, or anywhere else.

Feeling stupid, Pansy sat down on the bed. Of course there wasn't anything. What had she expected? Even if Draco _was_ cheating on her, which seemed quite unlikely now that she had calmed down, he wouldn't leave any evidence of it lying around in his room. She relaxed slightly, laughing to herself at her own stupidity.

But then she saw it; a small glint of silver lying on Draco's pillow. She picked it up and examined it, her heart sinking. It appeared to be a little bell with a broken hook on the back; a cheap little trinket which must have been purchased at a Muggle jewellery shop.


	28. Honey Coated Promises

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I hope everyone is still reading and enjoying the story!

**Twenty-eight: Honey Coated Promises**

"Last night was incredible," he murmured in her ear.

She giggled, sounding like an innocent little child. "It certainly was. Were your parents upset at you for getting home so late?"

"Nah, I told them I was at the pub with the guys," Draco replied. He leaned down to kiss her, but Luna pulled him away.

"Not at work! Somebody might see us!"

"I don't care," Draco answered, grinning.

Luna pulled away from his arms. "Somebody's coming."

Sure enough, the door opened and Pansy sauntered in. She was dressed in dark green robes and black heels, looking as sophisticated and poised as ever. However her scowl was deeper today than normal, and she shot Luna a rather nasty look as she made her way towards Draco.

"Er, hi Pansy," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Draco! Why don't I ever see you anymore?" She demanded in her annoying, high-pitched voice.

Draco shrugged. "I've just been really busy."

Pansy pouted, throwing her arms around the boy and squeezing him hard. Draco struggled to free himself as he saw Luna's face fall. "Soooo, have you bought me a frock yet for your father's party?"

"Er...not yet, no."

Pansy pouted again. "But the party is in just a week!"

"Um, yeah, I know..."

Luna turned away and began to dust the shelves with her wand. "So listen, Pansy, I'm really busy right now. We'll talk again later, alright?" Draco attempted to follow Luna, but Pansy grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me just yet!" She said, drawing him close to her and pressing against him. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too," Draco lied.

"You mean that?"

"Sure."

"Will you take me shopping this afternoon then?"

"I have to work for the rest of the afternoon."

Pansy did not look happy. She reached into her robe and pulled something out. "What's this?" she asked Draco, showing it to him.

Draco was puzzled. "How would I know?"

"Haven't you ever seen it before?" Pansy asked, her voice getting cold.

Draco examined it closely. "It looks like a little bell of some sort. Looks kind of familiar..." At once he remembered where he had seen this. Luna had been wearing it in her ear just last night. Now he could hear the tiny thing ringing in his ear in unison to Luna's soft moans, with her body pressing against his and both of them moving in precious synchrony. A dreamy smile swept his face, until he realized that Pansy was watching him very carefully. "Er, I think it belongs to Luna. I think I reckon seeing her wearing it once or twice. Um, yeah, I'll give it back to her."

Pansy coldly clenched her fist. "I can give it to her myself."

Draco shrugged. "Alright, see you around then, I guess." He turned his attention to a young woman purchasing a robe in magenta.

Pansy slowly walked towards Luna, anger boiling inside her. "Oh, hello Pansy," the girl said pleasantly. "You look lovely today."

"Shut it, you little whore!" Pansy snarled.

Luna was bewildered.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on," she continued. "I think your little crush is rather pathetic. You don't really think that Draco's interested in _you_, do you?"

"What if he is?"

Pansy snorted. "Don't get your hopes up. I don't know what you think you were doing in _my _boyfriend's bedroom, but let me assure you, nothingwill ever happen between you two. Draco and I are in love. His parents adore me. They only think of _you_ as charity. Whether you like it or not, we're going to get married. There's no place in the Malfoy Manor for _your _type of scum, so you better forget about him, honey. Consider this piece of advice as a favour and back down before it's too late."

To her anger, Luna didn't look at all upset or shocked at this and instead smiled in an innocent yet mocking way. "I don't think you know Draco as well as you think you do," she responded in a sing-song voice.

Pansy clenched her teeth. "I have no patience for your weirdness right now, Looney. You are lucky I haven't told anyone yet! I could have told Draco's parents, you know, and you should be damn grateful that I didn't. I'm usually not this nice, but I'm willing to let this go if you promise to leave my boyfriend alone. Otherwise you'd better watch out, because I can turn this into something really nasty."

She sneered down at Luna's unaltered, dreamy gaze. "Don't take this the wrong way, Pansy, but I think you are a very insecure person."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy demanded furiously.

"All I'm saying is that if you were really so sure that Draco loves you, then why would you feel threatened by me?"

This was more than Pansy could handle. "Listen here nutcase. This is the last time I'm saying it. Draco is _mine_. He always has been, and he always will be. There is nothing in the world that you can do to take him away from me. I am SUPERIOR to you, stupid servant girl – why is this taking so long to sink in? You work with bloody house elves, for Merlin's sake!" Pansy snickered. "And even if Draco _didn't_ love me, which is certainly not the case, I could make his parents force him to marry me anyway. There is no way in hell that he would ever choose you over me; there is no way that he _could_ choose you over me. The Malfoys will _never _allow Draco to throw away their noble name by marrying someone of your class and blood. Do you understand at least that?"

Seeing Luna's dreamy gaze abruptly vanish from her now solemn face, Pansy smirked in satisfaction. "Good. This is my final warning, and you would be utterly stupid not to take it seriously. You don't know what you're meddling into, girl. It's best you forget about your foolish little crush now."

She stuck her nose in the air. "Goodbye, Draco!" she called. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah, catch you later, I guess," Draco responded without any interest.

"Oh, and take your cheap little Muggle jewellery with you," Pansy added haughtily to Luna. "I don't want my fingers soiled by rubbish belonging to people of your class." She dropped the little bell to the floor, gave Luna a rather nasty smile, and left the shop.

Luna joined Draco at the cash till. "She knows about us."

Draco snickered. "Who, Pansy? Nah. She's not exactly the bright type."

"She doesn't need to be bright to see what's going on," Luna argued.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And what if she knows? Everybody is going to know about us eventually, aren't they?"

"I don't know. Are they?"

"Of course. Luna, I'm serious about you. It doesn't matter to me anymore who knows about us, or what they think. I'll always be here, ready to fight for you." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and tenderly kissed her hair. "Don't worry, Luna. No one will take me away from you."


	29. Liberty

**Twenty-nine: Liberty**

It was another brilliantly hot day, and Draco was enjoying his day off from work with Luna. He had never realized how fun it was to be around her. Luna never dragged him shopping the way Pansy always did, and she always had interesting things to say. Luna's personality was so carefree and spontaneous that being with her made Draco feel like he had all the freedom in the world. She never criticized him and didn't expect him to be perfect like Pansy did; with her he could be himself, and wear whatever he wanted and leave his hair messy and his robes un-ironed.

Today Luna had wanted to visit her father. "I know you wanted to spend our holiday together, and so do I," she said quietly. "But I think I really ought to spend more time with him. Sorry Draco. Next time, I promise."

"I'll come to St. Mungo's with you, Luna," he insisted.

Luna hesitated. "It won't be fun, you know. You don't have to do this. Enjoy your day off with your friends."

Draco took her hand. "You're more important. I'd rather come with you to see your father."

A relieved smile swept across her face, illuminating her innocent visage. "If you're sure that you don't mind spending your day visiting my father..."

"Not at all," Draco said firmly.

She embraced him tightly, and the two of them left for St. Mungo's.

Luna had baked a cake. It was strikingly large and shaped as a dome, with neon purple icing and orange sticky-looking balls stuck onto it with toothpicks. Draco eyed it warily and couldn't stop himself from asking what flavour the cake was.

"Asparagus and watermelon with macadamia nuts. Would you like a slice?"

"Erm, no," Draco said quickly. "I think we'd better save it for you dad."

Draco helped her pick a bouquet of daisies from her garden, and then they were off. He almost regretted having agreed to this when they arrived at the hospital. He knew the sort of person Luna's father was, and he didn't fancy having to see him. He didn't say anything, however, as he knew that it meant a lot to Luna to not be alone for a change.

Draco nearly vomited as soon as he caught sight of Xenophilius, with his skin turned hideously green and large purple marks all over his body. As Dragon Pox was highly contagious, they weren't allowed to get close to him and had to wear heavy masks. Draco could tell that this bothered Luna, but that she was trying not to look upset. He waited by the door as Luna dropped off the flowers and began cutting her father a slice of cake.

All in all, it wasn't too bad of a visit. Luna wasn't paying attention to Draco, so he figured that it would be alright to leave the room and walk around while Luna was with her father. It was too awkward to be in that room; he felt immensely sorry for Luna and for everything she had to go through, but didn't know what he could do to help her.

Draco turned the same corner in the hallway for the fifth time when he found himself facing Luna. He jumped. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Luna looked much more relieved than she had when they had arrived, and she smiled. "We can leave. Daddy told me to go out and enjoy the day instead of being cooped up with him here. He said that it's a good day to find jobberknolls. Perhaps we can head over to the woods and look for some –"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about, Luna?"

"Jobberknolls," Luna repeated impatiently. "Those charming little blue birds that never make a sound until the moment of their deaths. Didn't you ever pay attention in care of magical creatures?"

"No," Draco admitted.

"Well, they are very beautiful, but impossible to find because they're so fast and tiny. But today would be a great day to try to spot one. Wouldn't it be romantic to go look?"

Draco had a feeling that Luna could make any mundane thing romantic, so he merely nodded, charmed by her excitement. "Only let's not use the Underground this time."

They left St. Mungo's, and Luna grabbed Draco's hand as they apparated. Within seconds, Draco found himself in a forest surrounded by lush greenery and blooming young flowers. Normally Draco would have scoffed at the idea of wasting a perfectly fine afternoon looking for silly creatures, but with Luna he felt a sense of thrilling freedom no matter what he was doing with her. So while she scampered around looking for her little bird, Draco stood back and observed her instead, taking in her simple yet overpowering beauty.

"What a darling butterfly," he heard her say, as she cheerfully pranced around the forest, chasing after it.

Draco realized for the first time that she wasn't wearing her usual overwhelming mixture of clashing colours. Instead she had on a long, flowing white frock which was very beautiful and gave Luna the appearance of an angel. Her long, wild golden locks floated behind her as she glided around, appearing innocent and child-like. Draco was mesmerised as he watched her. How could anybody look so carefree, as if there was nothing at all wrong in the world?

Luna seemed to realize that Draco was so still, and she stopped momentarily. "What's wrong, Draco?"

He grinned. "Nothing at all," he responded honestly.

There was no telling how much time they had spent wandering around the forest, but by now Draco was exhausted and sweating. Luna, however, was as energetic as before and not a trickle of sweat touched her forehead. Feeling that he couldn't go on anymore, he plopped down on the first patch of grass he came upon.

"Why is it so bloody hot?" he moaned, wiping sweat off his pale forehead. His own locks were sticking to his forehead.

"You shouldn't have worn such heavy robes, silly," Luna told him as she gracefully sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"We didn't find anything," Luna said in disappointment.

"But it was still nice though, wasn't it?"

Luna nodded. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder, and for a moment neither spoke.

"He's doing much better now," she said happily after a long pause. "The healers said that he's beginning to respond to the potions. They said he'll be cured soon. Isn't it wonderful news, Draco?"

"It is wonderful news," Draco replied. He felt that Luna deserved this bit of happiness. Though he had never liked her father, he was genuinely happy that he was getting better.

"Of course, they'll need to keep him at the hospital for a little longer, so that the infection doesn't spread. But that's not too bad, right?"

He nodded in agreement.

"It feels suddenly like everything is perfect in the world," he said after another long pause.

Luna frowned. "For now, anyway. Eventually we'll both have to go home and everything will be the same again."

"Don't say that. Nothing can ever be the same again. Not after all this." He paused. "I feel like this is the first time I've felt happy ever since the war ended. I mean, the war was horrid and terrifying, but when it ended nobody wanted to talk about it. Everybody just wanted to forget that it even happened, everyone just wanted to go on living as if nothing at all had happened. But it can't be that way, you know? We can't move on until we accept the past. And as soon as it was all over, it was just like another day – the same old grudges, the same pressures..."

"It's like I never got the chance to breathe," Draco continued. "My mother has been obsessed with my relationship with Pansy since then. Maybe it's because Pansy's been in our home for so long, and if we got married it'd feel like nothing has changed at all. Which isn't possible, because everything has changed. _I've_ changed. I can't be with Pansy anymore – it was the old Draco who liked her; the Draco before the war. The Draco who didn't really know what he was looking for and was too arrogant to realize it."

Luna was listening to his speech in silence, absorbing the sound of his solemn words. Draco felt even lighter as everything that he had held down for so long finally poured out of him, exposed and free. He thought suddenly of Vincent, whom he hadn't thought of since his death. Perhaps he was lucky that Crabbe was the only friend that he had lost in the war, when most people had lost much more. He had also lost his aunt, who he missed deeply, but to be honest she had always frightened him. He knew that his mother missed her too, though she never spoke of her anymore. It was as if she had never even had a sister. Perhaps if she were able to come to terms with what had happened, she would realize that Draco was no longer the same child he had been back then, and that he couldn't be stifled anymore.

He felt Luna's fingers gently wipe his eyes and realized that he had been crying. He had suppressed his tears for so long now, that it felt liberating to finally shed them.

He felt a tiny raindrop kiss his face, and a few more drops of cool, summer rain followed. It felt indescribably pleasant to be touched by this water after suffering through his smoldering heat, and Draco eagerly waited for more, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. It was as if the summer rain was gently washing away the misery and unpleasantness of the past and cleansing him of all previous mistakes.

Suddenly, Luna jumped up from him and began to dart away. Bewildered, Draco called after her. "Luna? Where are you going?"

Receiving no response, he scrambled to his feet and ran after her.


	30. Splash of Colours

Only a couple reviews for the last chapter :( I see more people adding the story to their alerts/favorites, so why isn't anyone reviewing? I hope you're all still reading! Thanks to the few people who did review, however. You guys make writing this all worthwhile :)

This is my favorite chapter in the whole story, and I think you'll all enjoy it. The next chapter is done and ready, but I won't update until I get more reviews this time :P The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Enjoy!

* * *

**Thirty: Splash of Colours**

He finally caught up with her after a long chase, panting to catch his breath. The sun was beating down on him so fiercely that he felt as if he would catch on fire. Luna, however, seemed entirely unfazed.

"What – are you – doing?" he panted heavily. She had stopped in front of a lovely little stream, with clear water cascading over large muddy rocks and forming a pond.

"The rain! Isn't it gorgeous, Draco? Summer rain is the sweetest thing there is, I think."

And within seconds the raindrops grew in size and number, and they found themselves under a streaming shower of cool, fresh water. The rain was so light yet so refreshing.

"Honestly Luna, you're so random!" Draco watched her as she began to dance, soaking herself in the rain. As she twirled, her wet locks danced around her and the bottom of her long dress spun so wildly that it looked as if she were flying.

Draco could feel his own drenched clothes sticking to his skin now. "Come on Draco, join in!" Luna cajoled.

He shook his head. "I'm not much of a dancer," he mumbled.

He continued watching her in fascination. She continued twirling, but then she frowned and suddenly stopped dancing.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her, disappointed that she had stopped, but he didn't need to be disappointed for long. For then, without a single word, Luna slipped off her dress and continued to remove her undergarments. Draco watched her in awe as her plump, tender breasts sprung loose and she shed her knickers off her skin. She stood boldly in front of him, entirely bare and exposed, beautiful and grinning.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" she asked teasingly.

Draco was too stunned to form a response, so she giggled and carried on dancing. He didn't know how long he would be able to watch her dance this way. He could feel himself growing aroused as he watched the cool rain drops hit her hard, pink nipples, her large round breasts bouncing wildly as she moved. An overpowering surge of desire washed over him, and he realized that he needed to touch her. He needed to feel her under his own skin, and feel the warmth of her flesh.

He shed his clothes, carelessly tossing them aside. Luna opened her arms wide and he fell into them, embracing her tightly and pressing against her cool, naked body. He could feel himself grow hard as his organ rubbed against Luna's bare thigh, making them both shiver. Knowing that he couldn't last any longer, he seated himself on a large rock and pulled her onto his lap. He entered her moist hole and they both gasped in unison at the pleasure that now enveloped them.

This pleasure was maddening. Luna bounced on his lap, her breasts pressing hard against Draco's bare chest. Each thrust sent another wave of indescribable pleasure to both of them, each wave stronger and more euphoric than the last. Draco buried his face into Luna's wet, blonde hair, which smelled like heaven in the rain. The careless raindrops of this sweet summer poured down gently on them both, its own scent alluring and delicious. What a shame it would be when their bodies would cease to be entwined and this pleasure would be lost!

Their young, creamy bodies continued to move in harmony as if they were dancers performing a delicate, sombre piece of art. Draco's thrusts increased, and he felt Luna's hard nipples pierce into his own bare chest. He wished that they could remain in this same spot and in this exact position for eternity. Luna's arms tightened around him as his pace increased even further, reaching towards his climax. Luna's breathing was coming in sharp, intense gasps, and he moaned as he took in the soft warmth of her flesh. He crushed her mouth with his own rosy lips, biting down gently as he felt her warm tongue rubbing against his. Below his navel he could feel the warmth increasing, and their loins growing moister as he pushed himself into her, harder and harder.

The rain was like music around them, soft and melodic and moving to the rhythm of their synchronized movements. Its tempo increased as they drew closer to the climax, and when it finally came, it stopped altogether.

They collapsed into the stream, still entwined in each other's arms. Their gasps came in unison as water flowed underneath their bodies, and as they flowed onto each other. Their fluids blended, they lay still, breathing heavily and trying to find themselves again in this overpowering whirlpool of ecstasy. Though neither wanted to unravel, the inevitable parting came on its own. Overhead, the sweet fragrant rain faded, leaving a misty yet vibrant arch of colours in its place.


	31. Hopes and Anticipation

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Of course it's always great to receive long, detailed reviews, but I'm happy with just a sentence or so about how you're liking the story. I just want to know that everyone is still reading and is satisfied with the way this is going :) So please review if you read, even if you don't have much to say! I'll post the next chapter soon. Hope you all enjoy this one!

**Thirty-one: Hopes and Anticipation**

Neither mother nor daughter looked impressed as they entered the Malfoy Manor. "I shall bring Madam right away," the elf told them as it scurried away. Both Lucius and Narcissa arrived in the living room moments later.

"Prunella, what a pleasant surprise," Narcissa greeted them. "Please take a seat. We've been rather busy today getting the place ready for tomorrow's party."

The Parkinsons haughtily sat, and Lucius abruptly sent the house elf to fetch drinks. "Where's Draco?" Pansy asked immediately, suspicion in her eyes.

"It's his day off. I think he's at the Goyles' again."

Pansy's eyes narrowed in distrust. "Is Luna at the shop then?"

"No, she asked for a day off so she could visit her father at St. Mungo's," Lucius answered.

Pansy relaxed, but only slightly. "So what brings you ladies here today?" Lucius asked as a tray of pumpkin juice and biscuits arrived.

"I must tell you, I am not happy," Prunella began. "Your party is tomorrow, and Pansy still does not have anything to wear. Your son promised to take her shopping, and it doesn't look like he's kept his promise. I don't know if we will be making an appearance tomorrow after all."

"But that's absurd!" Narcissa argued. "Draco has been extremely busy. You can't blame _him_ for your daughter having nothing to wear."

"As a matter of fact," Lucius spoke. "I did receive a bill from Draco for a dress purchase. Are you sure you didn't receive a parcel?"

"I most certainly didn't."

Mr Malfoy looked puzzled. "The purchase was made quite a long time ago – an evening gown for a lady. It was quite expensive. I'm sure you had to have received it by now."

"As I said, Pansy hasn't received anything from Draco for the party. What is this gown you are talking about?"

Lucius pulled out his wand and summoned his files from his office. He browsed through them until he found the parchment he was looking for. "See here, Draco made a purchase for a violet dress robe for three hundred Galleons."

Pansy immediately let out a shriek of joy. "He actually bought it for me, then! He sounded like he didn't like it on me, but that was just him being a tease. I knew it!"

The Malfoys looked satisfied, but Mrs Parkinson suddenly looked embarrassed. "Is this true? Draco did buy you a dress then?"

"Yes mummy, and the most darling frock at that – I can't wait till you see it! It's violet and jewelled, with beautiful silk roses lining the bottom."

"Oh – well then, I'm sorry to have bothered you," Prunella stammered. "I wasn't aware that Draco had already..." she trailed off awkwardly.

Pansy was too happy to pay attention. That beautiful gown was hers after all! Draco did love her! And to think that she had let Loony Lovegood make her jealous!

"It's my guess that Draco simply wanted to surprise Pansy with the frock," Mrs Malfoy said. "He's probably planning on giving it to her tomorrow at the party, along with the – you know, the other _surprise_."

She beamed at her husband, not realizing that Draco's proposal wasn't a surprise at all to anyone in the room. "Isn't it romantic?"

"Very romantic," Mrs Parkinson answered, though the only thing repeating in her cunning mind were the words "three hundred Galleons". If this was how much the Malfoys were willing to spend just for a silly party dress, both hers and her daughter's future would be secured forever – if only she could skip time and get this wedding done with already, before it would be too late for the Malfoys to back out!

"Well, er, I'm sorry to have ruined this surprise," Prunella answered as she got to her feet. "But now we must get going. We have quite a bit to do ourselves."

She dragged her foolish daughter, who was nearly swooning with joy at the thought of Draco trying to surprise her with a present, over to the fireplace and they both disappeared.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," Draco murmured, as the two of them pulled on their clothes.

"You could always stay over at my house," Luna offered hopefully.

"Not tonight," Draco answered, glum at having to reject Luna's tempting offer. "Tomorrow is dad's birthday party, of course. I expect mum will have a list of errands for me to do." He sighed. "But you'll be there tomorrow, so that's one thing to look forward to!" He perked up immediately as he imagined Luna in the ravishing purple gown he had bought her – and even more as he imagined taking that gown off her delectable body after the party.

"Oh, I didn't think you were still expecting me there."

Draco's daydreams halted abruptly. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you're thinking of not coming!"

Luna hesitated. "I don't think it'll go well, Draco. I really don't want to come between your family, especially on your father's birthday."

"Don't be ridiculous! I told you already how important you are to me. You _have _to come."

"Everybody will find out about us," Luna warned.

"Good. I want them to," Draco replied stubbornly.

"If you're positive that everything will be okay..."

"Everything will be _perfect_. Promise me that you'll be there?"

"I promise."

Draco was finally satisfied. He kissed her goodbye, already dreading their parting. He took in one last glimpse of her angelic appearance – the gleaming white dress, the messy blonde hair, her glowing, innocent eyes – before he apparated home.

He could hardly think about anything else that evening. He wished that he could make the time fly by, so that he could be with Luna again. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow – he couldn't wait for everyone to find out, so that they wouldn't have to hide anymore.

His father called him into his study before going to bed. "Draco, I want to show you something."

"What?" Draco asked without much interest, for his mind was elsewhere.

Lucius pulled out a tiny box from his drawer and handed it to him. Draco opened it to see a shiny silver ring with little diamonds dotted around a large, sparkly stone. "It's beautiful," he replied.

"Yes, and very valuable and expensive. I want you to have it."

"Well thanks dad, but I don't think it's my style..."

"Don't be foolish, boy. This ring was my mother's, and it was given to me after she died. I want you to give _this _to the girl whom you love and will spend the rest of your life with."

"That makes much more sense," he responded stupidly, examining the breathtaking beauty of the jewellery.

"This ring has been in the Malfoy family for generations," Lucius continued sternly. "It's a mark of our pure, noble blood – naturally this means that whichever girl you choose _must_ be worthy of it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Draco nodded hastily.

"Moreover, it's enchanted. When you give it to the girl you truly love, and who loves you in the same way, the stones will turn pink and the ring will secure itself onto her finger forever until her death. She will be bound to you for the rest of her life, and you to hers." Lucius paused. "Take care of this ring, Draco. Do not disappoint me. Think long and hard about who you will give it to."

Draco nodded again as he left, his mind now swimming with restless thoughts. This was the first time his father had acted sentimentally towards him. The idea that he trusted Draco with his priceless Malfoy heirloom was overwhelming. Clearly his dad held a lot of hope in him, which Draco hadn't realized before.

How was he going to react when he discovered that Draco wasn't going to give it to Pansy?


	32. The Twelfth of June

Last night I didn't get home from school until around 9 pm. I checked my email quickly before going to bed, and I was thrilled to see so many reviews and story alerts/favorites! Thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed :D I didn't have time to reply to them, but I just want to let you all know that you guys are great, and you make writing fan fics worthwhile.

Here's a quick update. You're going to hate me for this, but I'm only going to leave you in more suspense :P

* * *

**Thirty-two: The Twelfth of June**

"Luna, this is the most stupid thing I've heard of! You can't be serious! _Lucius Malfoy's _birthday party?"

Luna nodded as she began drying her wet hair. Ginny had unexpectedly showed up at her door while she was getting ready for the party.

"Why are you going? I don't want to be so blunt, but do you really think they want you there?" Ginny burst out.

"Draco does. I don't care about the others."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's it. Enough is enough! I knew you working there was a bad idea from the start. This is going _too_ far. You can't honestly believe that Draco Malfoy likes you!"

"Of course he does," Luna answered casually.

"You just don't know him as well as I do. Malfoy is a cruel, insensitive, and obnoxious prat. I think he's trying to pull a prank on you. He's going to humiliate you in front of everyone else, and they'll all laugh at you for actually coming."

"Ginny, did you ever think that he might have changed? He's a lot more mature than he was in those days. Believe me, I know."

She rolled her eyes. "And pray tell, how do you know that he's not the same, arrogant jerk we knew at Hogwarts? How well do you know him, exactly?"

Luna closed her eyes and sighed dreamily, a happy smile sweeping across her face. "I know him perfectly."

"You don't get to know someone perfectly just by working next to them for a little while. Tell me honestly, what's wrong with Neville? He's charming and lovely in every possible way. What's more, he treats you wonderfully."

"That's true," Luna agreed. "But he's just not Draco. You wouldn't understand."

"You're right on that point – I'll never understand how you can possibly pick Malfoy over Neville, who's been your best friend for so many years now."

Ginny sourly stared at her friend as she began applying lilac powder onto her eyelids. This definitely didn't look like the Luna she knew. She knew she had to talk some sense into her and stop her from making such a foolish mistake, but she didn't know where to start.

"He's worried about you, you know. Very worried. That's why he sent me here. Why have you stopped writing to him, Luna?"

Luna shrugged. "I've been too busy – I've been out all the time with Draco, you know. The mood to write to him hasn't really struck since."

"Are you angry at Neville for something? Seriously, what's going on? The real Luna would never behave like this! I mean – _Malfoy?"_

"Say whatever you want, but please don't insult Draco until you've gotten to know him."

Ginny buried her face in her hands in frustration and took a long, deep breath. "I told you that time, there is no way that this can end well. I don't want to tell you again all the reasons Malfoy is bad for you. Just please remember, Neville loves you dearly and you are hurting him. Do the right thing, Luna."

"I _am _doing the right thing," Luna responded firmly. She slipped into the bathroom to pull on her gown.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Ginny said feebly. "Especially not by _him_."

There was a long, awkward silence following these words. "How do you even know that he likes you back?" she suddenly burst out. "I mean, has he even given you a hint that he feels the same way?" Ginny felt that this would be a lot less harsh to say than "how could you possibly think that he would ever be interested in you?"

"I just know," Luna responded happily.

"I thought he's quite happy with Pansy," Ginny replied doubtfully.

"Pansy's just not right for him, just like Neville isn't right for me."

Ginny had always known that her friend was idealistic and held illogical beliefs, but she couldn't have imagined that it would get this extreme. To her, it seemed obvious that Luna should end up with Neville, and Draco with Pansy or some other snotty Slytherin Pureblood. She had always been aware of Luna's romantic and dreamy ways, however, so it wasn't too surprising that she was craving a spontaneous, unlikely match. It wasn't surprising that she would want this sort of thrill in her life, and it probably appealed to her more to have a fling with someone random than to settle down with an old, familiar friend. But Luna was taking this too far. She was crossing the line between reality and childish fancies.

Luna emerged from the bathroom. "How do I look?" she asked nervously.

Ginny looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. "Absolutely gorgeous," she admitted.

Luna looked breathtaking. Her long, violet gown made her look like a princess, as if she were used to wearing such exquisite dresses every day. The neck was cut low, exposing Luna's milky neck. The bodice was tied very tightly, highlighting the curves of her body. Below, the silky purple fabric flowed loosely to the ground, sparkling with gems. The hem was lined elegantly with silk flowers. Luna had put her hair up with the help of a styling potion, and had carefully placed a spray of fresh lilac at the side.

Ginny was filled with deep sympathy as she imagined the poor girl showing up at the Malfoy Manor and having her heart crushed. "Please, just think this over one last time before you do this," she pleaded. "I'm asking you for your own good. I don't want you to be humiliated."

"It'll be fine," Luna assured her, smiling. "Draco wants me there. I know it."

Ginny was not at all convinced. She sighed, realizing that there was nothing she could do from preventing Luna from having her heart broken. "And what do you think - how will Malfoy's parents react? You know, about you and Malfoy? How will the Parkinsons react?"

Luna shrugged. "Not well, probably, but hopefully in time they'll accept us being together."

Ginny had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Why was Luna so confident that she and Draco would end up together? This confidence would only make it harder to get over her heartbreak once she realized that this pairing would never happen.

"Fine. There's nothing I can do to stop you. Go to the party, then. I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do."

She gulped, pity growing inside of her. "But please, can you promise me just one thing?"

"What's that?"

"If – if it doesn't work out...if it doesn't go the way you planned it...please promise me that you'll write to Neville?"

"Sure," Luna answered.

"And, promise me...promise me that you'll reconsider Neville's proposal?"

Luna was quiet for a moment as she registered those words. "Only if it doesn't work out," she finally said. "And that won't happen."

Ginny was only slightly relieved. "Okay. I hope it won't either, but promise?"

"I promise to contact Neville and rethink marrying him, if it doesn't work out with Draco," Luna vowed.

Ginny took a deep breath. She was more worried about this party than Luna was. "Alright then. I'll be waiting to hear from you then, alright? Please take care."

She gave Luna a hug, who was beginning to tremble with nerves now that it had sunk in that she was actually going to the Malfoy Manor as Draco's girlfriend. Ginny gave her one last, sympathetic look as both girls grabbed handfuls of Floo Powder. She stepped into the fireplace first, scattering the powder around her. As soon as she got to the Burrow, she would send Neville an owl.


	33. Royal Purple

As always, thanks to my wonderful reviewers! There aren't many chapters left now ;) Keep reviewing and I'll put up the next one soon.

**Thirty-three: Royal Purple**

Where was she?

His mind had been disturbed by anxious anticipating all day long. Ever since he had woken, he had been thinking of only one thing. The entire morning, he had waited for the sun to set. He had been pacing the house over and over again, his mind racing with nervous and excited thoughts. And now it was finally evening, yet she still wasn't here.

Draco was now pacing around the lavishly decorated gardens, deeply absorbed in thoughts. A house elf carrying a silver platter filled with hors d'oeuvres stopped in front of him, but Draco shook his head. He was too nervous to eat. Had it been a good idea to invite Luna after all, and to announce their relationship in this way? Or was Luna right in thinking that it would be a disaster? She was smarter and more perceptive than him; had he been foolish to set this all up? He had known that everyone would be upset with the news, but he had ignored this minor detail until now. Now that he thought about it clearly, it was unlikely that this would end in _anything_ short of a disaster.

Luna always made reality look foggy. She made him feel like anything was possible, and that nothing could go wrong. Now he could see that he was doing something risky and stupid, and quite possibly ruining his father's birthday. He no longer felt brave, without her by his side.

Buried in thoughts, he felt familiar arms thrown around his shoulders. The strong scent of perfume instantly made him aware that it was Pansy, and he inched away from her touch as if by reflex.

"Drakie-poo!" she squealed loudly in her annoying, ditzy voice. "I've missed you sooo much these past few days!"

Revolted, Draco pulled away from her grip. "Hullo," he mumbled without the slightest trace of interest.

Pansy frowned. "Aren't you going to tell me that I look beautiful?" she pouted, unaware of how childish and stupid she sounded.

"No," Draco answered flatly.

She giggled loudly, playfully hitting him. "You're SO silly!" she exclaimed in an obvious attempt to draw attention to herself. "Seriously though, what do you think of my gown?"

"The gown is lovely," he replied truthfully, glancing at the plum fabric draped over Pansy's flat, shapeless body. "But like I've always said, you look atrocious in purple."

"Draco, you're such a kidder!" she squealed again in her irritating manner. "You know that purple is my favourite colour. And it's _your _fault that I had nothing else to wear – you promised you'd buy me something but you never did!"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him as if hinting something, but it only made her look stupider. Draco looked at her dress again, wrinkling his nose. Luna would have looked stunning in it, but it only made Pansy appear even more lanky and unappealing than she naturally did. She was wearing excessive make up as usual, something which had always turned Draco off.

Having had enough, Draco turned away from her and made his way inside the house, where he would wait for Luna to arrive. Pansy grabbed his arm, however, and flipped him around. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

Pansy began pouting again. "Where's my present, Draco?"

Draco was puzzled. "What present?"

"Don't be silly," she replied, batting her eyelashes again at him. "I know that you bought me that dress robe as a surprise."

"What are you talking about? I haven't bought you anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, you don't need to pretend. Everyone knows what you're planning for tonight!" And once more she obnoxiously fluttered her unnaturally thick, black eyelashes.

"Do you have something caught in your eyes or something?" Draco rudely answered, very much annoyed.

Pansy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he turned around again. "Draco!"

"Let me go," he snapped. "There's something I need to do."

A grin swept across Pansy's face. This had to be part of Draco's surprise – he was probably acting standoffish so that Pansy would be even more surprised when he proposed to her later. Thrilled, she let him go and he disappeared among the crowd of people.

He went inside and headed to the fireplace to wait for Luna. To his surprise, she was already waiting for him there, shining like a star in the purple gown he had bought for her. Draco was startled to see how beautiful she looked. He took in the sight of her beauty – the smooth, graceful curves of her voluptuous body, the sparkling silk dress, her lovely, radiant face. He noticed that for the first time, her loose, wild tresses were elegantly piled on top of her head. It made her look sophisticated. She looked like a fairy, or perhaps a butterfly that would glide away if Draco did not capture her now.

"So? How do I look?" she asked him, her eyes shining brightly as she took in his own beauty.

"Like a butterfly," he blurted before he realized what he was saying. He blushed slightly at sounding so foolish, but the comment delighted her.

"You really think so? That's very lovely," she answered shyly. "You look beautiful too."

She reached out and gently swept a stray lock of hair away from his forehead. The desire to take her in his arms was overwhelming, but Draco knew it would be inappropriate here. They would have to wait.

Luna sighed heavily. Draco still couldn't take his eyes off her. A breathtaking sight she was, sparkling like royal jewels. Despite how stunning she looked in the gown, all he desired at the moment was to slip it off her figure and make love to her for the rest of the night. Nothing else mattered now.

"So, are you ready to do this?" she asked him, trembling slightly.

"No," he answered. "But I guess I'll find the courage, now that you're with me."

Luna smiled nervously. He couldn't sustain the urge to touch her any longer, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her rosy lips with his. Her sweet, natural fragrance reached his nose, and he deeply inhaled as he took in the taste of her soft, succulent lips. Luna gently pulled away, and it felt as if his world was tumbling down.

Both filled with nervous dread, they clasped each other's hand tightly and walked out together. "It'll all be over soon," Draco mumbled under his breath. "Sure, they'll be mad now, but they'll get over it. They'll have to."

With Luna by his side, he felt confident. He could conquer anything now.

Draco opened the door, and the cool summer breeze swept over them and ruffled their hair as they stepped out. Luna's eyes popped open wide in delight at the sight around her. The sky was nearly black now, and the gardens were lit up with hundreds of tiny, elegant candles floating in the air. Lush, succulent flowers surrounded them, glowing under the candlelight. There were fairies playing music near the fountain, which was the most marvellous sight of all. The water spouted off in several different colours, with the streams of colourful water twisting into shapes before falling into the pool. Overhead, a round, white moon hung in the sky, enveloping all the dancing, opulently dressed guests in its majestic radiance.

"Draco, how beautiful everything looks," Luna whispered. "I've never been to a party like this before!"

"You'll be going to lots of them from now on," he promised her as they stepped down the porch and made their way to his parents.

They passed an exquisitely decorated table draped in a tablecloth of rich gold. Bouquets of flowers, candles, and platters of fancy food were laid on it. In the center was an enormous strawberry cake, decorated very prettily with marzipan flowers and spelling out the words "Happy Birthday Lucious" in scarlet icing. Luna couldn't help but gaze at everything in awe. She had the urge to stop and examine all these curious wonders in detail, but she knew there were more important matters for the time being.

Meanwhile, the Malfoys and the Parkinsons were engaged in polite conversation over by the gazebo. "Pansy is certainly looking ravishing tonight," Narcissa was saying. "What a darling gown she has got on!"

She narrowed her eyes as she glimpsed at the girl – the gown _was _pretty, but definitely did not suit Pansy's dull, lanky figure. Her hair was pulled back too tightly, drawing attention to her rather plain features. As always, her face was buried under layers of cosmetics. Narcissa found the girl's looks rather distasteful, but she figured that they would mature eventually. She wouldn't always remain so thin and shapeless, after all.

Pansy was growing intensely bored. She didn't know anyone at this party. There wasn't anyone she recognized from Hogwarts; many of the guests were as old as Lucius, and most of them were distant relatives of the Malfoys whom she had not yet met. There didn't appear to be many people of her age. Where had Draco gone to? Surely, he should be just as bored as she was.

"Mummy, where's Draco?" she whined, another quality of hers which irritated Narcissa. The girl's endless moaning had begun to annoy her as of late. Perhaps having to tolerate that awful Prunella Parkinson for so long was putting her in a bad mood.

"Yes dear, where is Draco?" Narcissa asked her husband. "I haven't seen him at all this evening. We'd better fetch him soon, as he has a little surprise planned out."

Prunella and Pansy eyed each other slyly at these words, which went unnoticed by the Malfoys.

"I'm right here, mum," a quiet voice spoke behind them. "And yes, I do have a surprise."

Everyone turned around to see Draco. He stood nervously at the back of the gazebo, looking obliviously handsome in his sleek, black dress robes. Holding tightly his hand was a remarkably beautiful woman, clad in a glittering violet dress and donning flowers in her neatly styled golden hair.

"I don't believe it," Pansy whispered, her eyes wide in shock.


	34. Fury and Fire

Sorry for making you all wait so long in suspense! I wanted to post this chapter a lot sooner, but I've barely been home. I was really surprised with all the reviews and story alerts/favourites after the last chapter, and I want to thank each one of you. I hope you keep reviewing. Not many chapters left now! I hope you enjoy this one.

**Thirty-four: Fury and Fire**

It took a few minutes for it to sink in. Lucius stared at the couple in horror, as did Mrs Parkinson. Pansy's face was contorted into the most disgusted and furious expression that Draco had ever seen. Only Narcissa was oblivious to what was going on.

"Draco dear, who is this girl?" his mother asked, confused at this sudden tension.

Draco took a deep breath and squeezed Luna's hand tightly. "Mum, Dad, this is –"

"A stupid, filthy, low class SLUT!" Pansy shrieked, causing several heads to turn towards her. She rushed over to the two, attempting to snatch Draco away from Luna's grasp. He didn't budge, however, but only held on to her hand even tighter. "I knew it!" she yelled. "I knew this was going on! But I never thought that YOU would sink so low!"

Narcissa was still puzzled. "Lucius dear, who is that girl?" she mumbled under her breath.

"That girl is Luna," he answered her through clenched teeth.

Mrs Malfoy's jaw dropped open. "This – _this _is the Lovegoods' daughter?"

"And this dress –" Pansy screamed. "This dress is MINE! Draco was buying it for ME! How dare you soil this gorgeous gown with your hideous, inferior blood!"

Mrs Parkinson finally regained her speech, after the initial shock. "What is the meaning of this, Lucius?" she thundered. "I thought we had a deal!"

"Yes, yes, I assure you that it can all be fixed," Mr Malfoy hastily replied. "I'm sure this is nothing –"

Pansy was in such hysterics that she was nearly in tears. "You awful, ugly little bat!" she screeched at Luna, who was absolutely bewildered and mortified at all this attention. By now, everyone in the party had turned to see what the commotion was about. Even the fairies had stopped playing their music. "I warned you to stay away from him, didn't I? I told you that you should stay where you belong! But you still didn't listen! Believe me, you'll regret this, you repulsive whore!"

Pansy marched forwards and struck Luna sharply in the face. Several people gasped, Draco being one of them. Still refusing to let go of her hand, Draco threw himself between her and Pansy before she could hit her again. Luna, however, didn't seem the least bit affected by the slap.

"That's enough, dear," Mrs Parkinson haughtily spoke. "We'll get out of here at once. We can find any suitor in the world for a girl as lovely as you. The Malfoys don't seem to know a high-quality Pureblood woman when they see one – clearly they aren't good enough for us, as we once foolishly believed. Let us go, love."

"You can't do this!" Narcissa protested at once. "We'll sort out this entire mess – of course Draco has made a very foolish mistake. And of course we Malfoy will never tolerate a pairing as – er- _unsuitable _as this one!"

Pansy was still fuming, refusing to answer to her mother's calls. How could this possibly happen to her? How could Draco Malfoy choose _Luna Lovegood_, of all people, over her? Everyone knew that Pansy was the perfect girl for him! They were meant to be together forever; they were soul mates!

Tears threatened to emerge from her eyes, but she held them back. Twieck the house elf hurried forth with a platter of mini quiches, sensing trouble. "Now now, no need for the ruckus!" it squealed nervously. "Let's all please settle down – would you care for some snacks, miss?"

"No, you despicable little vermin!" Pansy snarled. "Stay out of this!" In her fury, she roughly shoved the house elf. The helpless creature fell to the ground, the platter crashing into several pieces and the food rolling everywhere.

"Leave him alone," Luna suddenly said. Everyone looked up at her, surprised to hear her calm, melodic voice. "He hasn't done anything!"

Pansy snickered. "Typical Loony Lovegood – even in a situation like this, all she thinks about are revolting creatures. Well let me tell you something, Loony – you belong with these parasites. It's time you learned your place in this world – time you learned where you belong. You are one of these despicable, horrendous little creatures. You are worth absolutely nothing; you are less than a human! Just like your pathetic little elf friend here."

She folded her arms, smirking. Neither she, nor Draco expected what came next.

Wrenching herself free from Draco's hand, Luna gracefully walked over to Pansy and slapped her hard in the face, just as Pansy had done so moments ago. Luna, however, was far stronger than lanky, delicate Pansy, and the sound of the blow was audible to everyone in the garden. Pansy stepped back, horrified and humiliated, clenching her cheek in pain.

"I don't mind you telling me that I'm worthless and 'less than human'," Luna calmly said. "Even if your accusations are true, I would still find comfort in the fact that at least I'm not as self-absorbed, shallow, and dim-witted as you are. However, leave Twieck out of this. He was only trying to help. You should learn to be nicer to creatures that are more intelligent than you are."

Everyone was still recovering from the shock of Luna's slap. Her hand had left red marks on Pansy's face, and she was quietly rubbing away her tears before anyone could notice them. Her mother was completely outraged. "I've seen enough!" she shrieked "How dare you two allow this horrid pauper girl to hit my daughter and not do anything?"

"You foolish girl, how dare you!" Narcissa bellowed. "How dare you barge into our family party without being properly invited and insult our guests! Leave our place at once!"

Luna turned to Draco for assistance, who immediately clasped her hand in support. "Pansy hit her first!" he argued uselessly, though nobody was paying attention to him.

"You'd better go," Lucius said quietly to Luna. "We'll sort this out later on. Go – it's best not to make anything worse right now."

Draco tried to protest, but it was futile. "Goodbye, Draco," Luna said sadly, her heart ready to break. She turned away from him and left.

Draco tried to run after her, but his father held his arm back. "Let it go," he warned.

Now with Luna gone, he no longer had that courage and he remained rooted to his spot.

Prunella was now in hysterics, shouting at the Malfoys for having insulted her family's honour. Lucius cleared his throat. "I am very sorry for what has happened. Clearly our boy has made a very terrible mistake. I assure you that we never intended to insult your honour in anyway, and that we are deeply sorry for any harm we have caused you. Right now, I think it most crucial to take this inside the privacy of our home and discuss this situation clearly. It's best we don't make any rash decisions in our vexed states."

It took several minutes for Mrs Parkinson to calm down. Still shaking in rage, she followed the Malfoys into the house, and the party awkwardly resumed. Draco found his body being dragged against his will behind the others.


	35. Turn Your Back on Paradise

Thanks again to all those who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy!

**Thirty-five: Turn Your Back on Paradise**

"Alright Draco, please come in now," he heard his father say. The voice sounded far away. Draco wasn't really here - his mind and spirit had left with Luna.

He entered his father's office, where Lucius was calmly seated. Mrs Malfoy, Pansy, and Mrs Parkinson were sitting in front of his desk, all of them looking very grave and furious.

Draco forced himself to sit. "You owe both Mrs Parkinson and Pansy an apology," Lucius sternly told him.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

"What you did was very, very wrong. I'm not sure if the damage you have caused will ever be fixed. But what has happened has happened, and we can't let a foolish blunder like this ruin your future. Mrs Parkinson has very graciously decided to put this matter behind us, on certain terms, so that we can all move on."

Draco didn't quite understand where this was going. "So then, what's going to happen now?"

Lucius was still calm in his response. "What we've all known is going to happen. Luna will no longer be working in our shop. I have already sent her an owl –"

"You sacked Luna?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, we all felt that it would be best for you to never see her again. Luna has taken our generosity for granted. We don't blame you for what has happened, I hope you understand this. You made a very stupid error of judgement, and that was wrong, but it's clear that she was the one who tempted you in the first place. Once she's gone from your life forever, things will naturally return to normal."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want things to return to normal! He didn't want to go back to that life – he _couldn't _go back to his dull, meaningless life without Luna. He couldn't be Pansy's slave again – he couldn't even look at the girl anymore!

"No – I can't –" he whispered, trembling.

Lucius ignored him. "Now, the ring."

"Wh-what?"

"The ring, Draco," his father answered impatiently. "Let's not waste any more time. We can get the engagement done with here, then we shall announce it to the party. We've prepared an extravagant cake for this occasion, which the house elves will bring out after the announcement."

Draco's body was shaking. He felt like a hopeless young child. "No – no," he muttered feebly. He clutched the ring tightly in his pocket – surely they couldn't force him to do this!

Growing angry, Lucius muttered "_Accio _ring!" and the ring flew away from Draco's grasp and into Lucius's outstretched hand. Everyone stood up, except for Draco.

Mrs Parkinson snatched the ring from Mr Malfoy's hand, admiring the jewels. This was most certainly an extremely valuable ring. Her greedy delight was shamelessly displayed as she marvelled at the shining diamonds, ogling particularly at the large stone in the middle. "Isn't it stunning, dear?" she whispered breathlessly. Pansy, who was still furious at Draco, didn't reply.

"Draco, place the ring on Pansy's finger," Lucius commanded.

Draco didn't budge.

"Draco!"

Still he didn't move.

"No matter then," Lucious snapped. Using his wand, he slid the ring out of Mrs Parkinson's hands and slipped it onto Pansy's finger himself.

"There. Now it's all done with," he proclaimed after examining the way the ring looked on Pansy's finger. "You two are officially engaged to be married. We have all discussed that the best thing to do now would be to have the wedding as soon as possible. I think the middle of August would be most convenient – do you all agree?"

There was a murmur of consent from everyone except Draco, who absolutely refused to believe what had just happened.

"Good, in that case, we shall – "

Lucius stopped in the middle of his sentence. A putrid, burning smell suddenly filled the room. Lucius recognized the scent immediately, and Draco realized what was going on. Everyone in the room abruptly turned their attention to the jewellery on Pansy's finger, from which the foul smell was emanating.


	36. All Colours Gone

I'm blown away by all your reviews! Please keep it up, guys! There are only two more chapters after this, so enjoy :D

**Thirty-six: All Colours Gone**

The Little diamonds were suddenly no longer shining, seeming to have lost their lustre. The large stone in the middle was doing the queerest thing of all – it had turned a nasty shade of grey.

Pansy suddenly cried out in shock, as if she were in pain. "It's burning! The ring is actually burning on my finger!"

She waved her hand in the air, as if to put out the invisible fire on her hand. The ring slid right off her finger, landing on Mr Malfoy's desk and automatically resuming its natural colours. The odour disappeared entirely, as did the pain on Pansy's finger.

Puzzled, everyone stared at the ring and then at Pansy's finger.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Mrs Parkinson finally spoke. "I certainly don't find anything funny about it!"

"What's going on, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"No idea," Lucius calmly responded, though his face had gone pale. "It's no matter – we shall get another ring for Pansy. Forget about this one. We'll find one much nicer for our future daughter-in-law."

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock at these words. This was it? Despite everything his father had said about the ring, he was just going to accept the fact that Draco and Pansy didn't love each other and force them to marry anyway?

Nobody spoke, though they were all wondering what had happened. They filed out of the office and stepped outside into the garden, where the announcement was about to be made to all the guests. Draco, however, didn't join in the party. He headed straight to bed. His heart had sunk, and his head was swimming in confusion. All the events of the night were too much to take in at once.

Perhaps if he fell asleep, he would wake in the morning and find that this had all been a long, horrible dream. He knew though that this was not a possibility. As he flung himself into bed, still dressed in his elegant dress robes, he knew that there was no chance of him getting out of this mess now.

While Draco was sleeping, his mind kept reviewing these events over and over. When he woke up in the morning, he realized what he needed to do. It didn't matter to him that he was engaged to Pansy. Now that he had tasted a piece of heaven, he could never go back to his former bleak world with Pansy. If he was going to get married, it would only be to Luna.

He rolled out of bed and changed his clothes, realizing that he was still wearing his dress robes from last night. Downstairs, he heard his parents arguing as he passed his dad's office. He stopped at the door, wondering if he should go in and tell them what he was going to do. He pressed his ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

"All of this was your fault, Lucius! I knew that you should have never hired that wretched girl!"

"How was I supposed to know that he would have an affair? It seemed highly unlikely to me that our son would ever be attracted to Lovegood's daughter!"

"The only one we can really blame is that girl. I'd always assumed that she would be as atrocious as that Xenophilius, but she turned out to be rather pretty. If I had known that that's what she looks like, I wouldn't have let you hire her in the first place!"

"Yes, Luna certainly does take after her mother. Just be glad that she's gone now. As for the rest of this mess – I assume it'll eventually blow over. Everyone just loves a scandal. They'll forget all of this as soon as they find something else to gossip about."

"You're right. For now, all we can do is keep our cool and act like nothing's wrong. We'll tell them that everything was that horrid girl's fault, if people ask. After all, she used and deceived our poor Draco. It seems to me like a pathetic attempt for money and prestige. I think she was trying to trap Draco so that she could inherit our Malfoy wealth. Why else would she do this? Draco is a nice boy, and she was only taking advantage of his generosity."

His fist clenched in anger, Draco pulled himself away from the door and walked away. He didn't need his parents. He would go straight to Luna and break off this engagement he had with Pansy.

There was a parcel lying on the dining table amidst the rest of the usual post. Frowning, Draco picked it up and read his own name in the address. It was from Luna. He tore it open, and he felt his heart shatter as he saw the purple gown neatly folded in the box. A letter fell out of the parcel, and Draco picked it up.

_Dear Draco_, he read  
_I don't blame you for last night. I want you to know that. Everyone warned me not to do it, and I should've listened. Pansy was right; I should know my own place in this world. I think we both knew from the start that this couldn't last, no matter how much we foolishly hoped that it would. _

_I'm writing to tell you goodbye. What we had together was unreal. I'd like it if your memories of me were only those of the blissful, ethereal days in the sun – and under the sweet rain of the summer – and nothing else. Please don't think of what happened last night, and how it ended; only remember our pleasure, and the colours we created together._

_I want you to know that I will never forget you. You made me see the world in an entirely new way, and though it's sad that this part of me is gone forever, we'll both move on eventually. I want to thank you for everything you gave me, and hope that you'll think of me sometimes._

_Of course, I can't keep this gown. Although it's beautiful, it was never mine. It's a dress made only for a Malfoy. I wish you the best in your new life with Pansy. I know you'll be fine wherever you end up. As for me, I'm leaving for Wales this morning. I've decided to accept Neville's proposal – just like everyone told me to do in the first place. I hate to think that if I'd only listened, I would have spared both our pain. I understand now why everyone always does the logical thing – it's the safest thing to do. _

_So, this is it. You will always be in my memory, Draco, always.  
Yours,  
Luna._


	37. Gilded Blood

Thank you for all your reviews! The next chapter will be the very last chapter of this story, which means we're almost done. I have it ready, but I'm going to be very cruel and not post it until I get at least 10 reviews for this one. I want to hear your opinions so please review and I'll update quickly!

**Thirty-seven: Gilded Blood**

Unable to hold back his tears, Draco stormed to his father's office at once. Without bothering to knock, he threw the door open.

His parents both looked up at him in surprise. "Draco, what's going on?" Lucius asked sternly.

Draco threw the letter and the parcel on his father's desk. "Read it!" he snarled, "She's gone now, thanks to you!"

Mr Malfoy was quiet as he read Luna's letter. When he finished reading, he calmly folded the parchment. "I guess Luna is more sensible than I thought," he said finally.

Draco was outraged at the fact that his father didn't even care. "She's gone!" he yelled. "Do you have nothing at all to say about this?"

"This is for your own good," his mother broke in. "We know that she used you, dear. Now that she's gone, you can get over her."

"She didn't use me! She genuinely cares about me – not about my money or my blood, but about _me!_ And I care about her too. Why can't you accept that?"

"Pansy cares about you too," Mrs Malfoy replied. "And she has known you for much longer than Luna has."

"I don't care about Pansy! I can't even stand to be around her! The only reason that you want me to marry her is because you can't get over the fact that things have changed, and that I'm not a little child anymore." Draco's face was beginning to flush. Narcissa was startled.

"What do you mean, Draco? What are you talking about? I don't understand what exactly has changed."

"EVERYTHING has changed, mum!" Draco shouted. "Absolutely everything! Your own sister is _dead_, and we all just go on and act like Aunt Bellatrix never even existed!"

Narcissa suddenly burst into tears, and Lucius rose from his chair in anger. "Don't talk to your mother like that!"

Draco ignored him. There had been a time when his father had had power over him, but that time was now gone. Now that he no longer had Luna, there was nothing else anybody could take away from him.

"I'm not marrying Pansy," Draco said stubbornly. "I love Luna."

Lucius sighed in frustration. "You only think you love her. You're only a child, Draco."

"No I'm not!" he snapped. "I'm not a child, and you need to stop treating me like one!"

"You don't know what love is!" Lucius snarled. "I've been married for long enough to know what love really is. You can't get married to just any girl you think you fancy!"

Draco was silent for a moment, brushing away his tears. His mother had left the room now and was crying in the hall.

"The ring," Draco protested. "You saw it last night. Surely you can't expect me to marry Pansy after everything you told me about the ring. You told me to give the ring only to the girl I'm truly in love with, and last night proved that Pansy and I are not in love."

"If the ring doesn't fit, we can just get a new one," Lucius snapped. "I only told you not to give it to someone who you don't love. I never said anything about not marrying that person."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't always marry the one you love," his father continued. "Some people are fortunate, but most people aren't. Forget about these foolish fancies and focus on the fact that you're going to marry a lovely Pureblood girl of our class."

"That's all that it boils down to, isn't it? You don't care about my happiness; only what everyone else will think. You can't bear to think of me marrying somebody who's not Pureblood, because you can't handle what other people will say about it."

Lucius was quiet. "That's not entirely true –"

"Yes it is! That's the only thing this is about - blood! What's so great about our blood anyway? Are we so much better than everyone else, just because we're Pureblood? Is that the only thing that matters about a person?"

"Don't be foolish, Draco!" Lucius snapped. "This isn't just about blood. Luna's mother was Pureblood, in fact, and an extremely beautiful and high quality woman. And as for the Lovegoods, they also come from a line of pure Wizard stock. Blood isn't the only thing that defines a wizard, Draco. The Lovegoods are and always will be an undesirable family of Blood Traitors and weirdos. They're the same as the Weasleys and the Longbottoms; just a waste of pure, noble blood. Luna may have decent blood, but that doesn't make her worthy enough for a Malfoy. I'm not letting you marry her just because of what people think; it's because we don't want Blood Traitors and lunatics in our family. We want you to marry someone noble who will produce more beautiful, pure, and healthy Malfoy children. You can't marry someone like Lovegood's daughter – that man is mad, and allowing insanity to be mixed into our family is simply unacceptable."

"So this isn't even about Luna's blood then," Draco said slowly. "You just don't want me to marry her because – because you don't like her _father_?" To him, this new idea seemed even stupider than marrying for blood.

"Forget about all this, Draco," his father said. "You don't know anything about marriage. You don't marry a girl just because you fall in love with her. You marry her because she'll be a devoted wife and a caring mother. Love comes _after _marriage. I didn't get to marry the woman whom I loved either. But then my parents arranged my marriage to your mother, and I grew to love her. I've been happy with her since. I got over my childish infatuation with the other woman, who turned out not to care about me at all, and look how wonderful my life has been since. So you see, my boy, you will get over Luna, even though you think you love her now. If you don't love Pansy now, eventually you'll grow to love her."

A sudden thought struck Draco. "Dad... who was this woman you used to love?"

His father blushed. "That is neither here nor there."

"I want to know."

Lucius hesitated. "Well, she was very beautiful, of course - a Pureblood. She was intelligent beyond her years, though she wasn't too sensible. She was very creative; always experimenting with one thing or another. She was much younger than me too..." His expression became odd and distant. He sighed. "She wasn't at all interested in me though. It was devastating for me, at that time. We would have been wonderful together. But her parents had a suitor for her, and my parents found your mother. I got married according to their wishes, but she didn't listen. She married a complete oaf, and she wasted her life with this idiot until her untimely death. Since then, I've realized what love means. That's why I'm trying to protect you, Draco. I know how hard this is for you, because I've been there too. Someday you'll thank me for making you marry Pansy."

Comprehension finally dawned on Draco: he finally understood why his father didn't want him to marry Luna.

"Luna looks just like her mother, doesn't she?" he asked quietly.

Lucius sighed again, a dreamy smile suddenly sweeping over his face. "Exactly like her mother. It was like Marilla had come back again last night."

Abruptly realizing that he had given away too much information, Mr Malfoy's face turned scarlet. "Anyway, I just want you to forget about all of this. Luna is gone now, and you will get over this ordeal. It's a shame that it happened, but I hope that it's taught you a lesson. Luna will be just as happy with Neville as you will be with Pansy. Now do you understand what you need to do?"

Draco nodded solemnly.

"Good," Lucius answered, relieved. "Now go finish breakfast and change into your most decent dress robes. We have a busy day ahead of us. The Parkinsons have invited us to their house for lunch to discuss wedding arrangements."


	38. Fly

Finally, the last chapter! To be honest, I didn't want to put it up because I don't want this story to be over. This has been one of my favourite ones to write, and I'm sad that it's all done now. Anyway, thanks to all your reviews and enjoy the final chapter.

**Thirty-eight: Fly**

Luna felt as if this was the longest train ride of her life. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She wished that she could have at least seen Draco in person to say goodbye, but she figured that it would be easiest if she never saw him again. If she had seen him once more, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to ever leave him.

She felt stupid. Everyone had warned her that this would happen. She had been foolish not to listen. Luna was lucky to have friends like Ginny and Neville, and she felt ashamed that she hadn't listened to them sooner.

It was lucky for her that Neville was so forgiving and kind. Luna had kept her promise to Ginny – she had owled Neville as soon as she had burst home from the party, her face streaming with tears. Neville had responded to her letter instantly, and was now going to be picking her up at the train station. Luna figured that she would stay at his house for at least a few weeks, and come back to England when her father was released from St. Mungo's. Then perhaps they could plan their wedding.

Luna didn't want to think about her wedding. She had never thought seriously about the topic until she had begun to see Draco. Now, marriage seemed completely unappealing to her. But she knew that she had no choice. She would never meet anyone as loyal as Neville, or someone who cared about her the way he did. Perhaps this was comforting information, but it only made Luna feel more depressed.

She looked out of the window, watching the trees and bushes blur into splashes of green as the train moved along. Light rain was beginning to fall, gently touching the windows and draping a liquid cloak over them. As empty and miserable as Luna felt, she couldn't help thinking how beautiful it was to be sitting in the train under the showers of summer. The rain made her think of Draco, and of how much lovelier the journey to Wales would be if only he were sitting beside her.

And so the minutes passed on. Luna was growing restless. It was too much to think that she was actually here, doing this. This meant that it was final. She wouldn't see Draco at work again. She couldn't ever caress him again, or press her lips against his, or touch his silky golden hair. She could never again feel his warm embrace.

A fresh stream of tears poured down her cheeks as she watched the train pulling away even further from her heaven and drawing closer to her new, bleak life. Mrs Luna Longbottom...she had never guessed that this would happen. She had never thought about getting married, and if she had, she'd imagined it would be to someone handsome and fun, who was as spontaneous and childlike as herself – not plain, serious Neville, whom she had seen as a brother all these years. She did love Neville – that was indeed true – but not in the way she had loved Draco. She didn't think she could ever bring herself to think of him in the same carefree, romantic way.

She imagined a delicate little fairy having her wings clipped off and being dropped to the ground. This was how Luna felt – stripped of everything that made life beautiful and heavenly, stripped of her passions, and stripped of all hope. Life had grabbed her by her wings, taken her to paradise, and was now letting her fall all the way down to the rocky earth on her own.

The ride carried on. Soon, the train was pulling into the station. Luna knew that Neville would be waiting for her, armed with endless questions and concern. She had no desire to answer to him. All she wanted to do now was to crawl back into her own bed in England, where Draco had once slept with her, and remain there forever.

As she wiped away her final tears, she realized that she couldn't cry anymore. She had been weeping endlessly ever since she had burst home from the disastrous party, and now her eyes simply couldn't produce any more tears. Perhaps this was for the best, as Luna knew Neville wouldn't leave her alone if she were crying. He would cling to her and pester her, meaning to be helpful and caring, but only irritating her.

The train stopped moving, and at once passengers got up and began removing their luggage. Luna sat rigid, unable to move. She watched lifelessly as the Muggles around her gathered their things and stepped off the train. Soon, the entire compartment was nearly empty. A young man passing by her stopped, alarmed.

"Are you alright there, miss?" he asked in concern.

Luna nodded hastily. "Yes," she responded quietly, surprised at having found her voice.

The young Muggle wasn't convinced. "Are you getting off the train?"

Luna nodded again, getting up awkwardly. "Need a hand with anything?" the man persisted.

"No. Thank you, I'm fine."

The Muggle hesitated, and then decided to leave. Luna resigned herself to grab her suitcase and followed him out of the train. When she stepped onto the platform, she found herself in the middle of a crowd of Muggles rushing to catch their trains and to get out of the rain. She had no desire to find Neville, so she began wandering aimlessly, getting soaked under the rain.

Unaware of where she was walking, Luna kept getting in the way of the rushing Muggles. "Watch where you're going!" an irritated man snapped as she nearly ran into his trolley.

Luna paid no attention and continued walking in no particular direction. "Excuse me," she heard a voice behind her, but she ignored it and kept on going.

The person hurried after her. "Excuse me, madam! I've got something that belongs to you."

She realized that she had likely dropped something behind her in her carelessness. She turned around to see what it was, and dropped her suitcase in surprise.

Draco was standing in front of her, grinning broadly and carrying her violet gown in his hands. "What are you here for?" she burst out.

"Well, you didn't think I was just going to let you leave, did you?"

Luna shook her head in exasperation. Her throat was beginning to burn now, and she felt as if she was going to explode. Why was Draco making this harder than it already was?

"Why did you come here?" she cried.

Draco was confused at the tone of her voice. "Didn't you want me to come?" he asked quietly. "I know you said goodbye, but I assumed – I was hoping..."

Luna shook her head. "You should've stayed. It's better that way, Draco. Everybody kept telling me, but I didn't listen. Please, just go on with your life."

Draco's face fell, and Luna felt horrid as she looked at his sullen expression.

"I thought you wanted me," he said.

"I do! Of course I want you! I'll _always _want you, Draco. But this can't happen – you're engaged to Pansy Parkinson, for one thing!"

Draco grinned again, looking boyishly handsome with the rain pouring down his gleaming white face. "No, I'm not."

"What?"

"I've still got the ring."

"That doesn't matter, Draco," Luna responded in frustration. "Look, forget everything I've said to you about love. I was wrong, alright? I've realized now how foolish I was. I didn't know what reality was, but I definitely do now. Please forget about me."

Draco stubbornly shook his head. "I will never forget you, or anything you've taught me. What I came here to tell you was that I've called off my engagement with Pansy, and I've told my parents that I want to be with you, and you only. They're certainly not happy, but they'll have to get used to it. Father said that if you really love me, he'll be okay with us being together. They're at the Parkinsons' right now to break the news. Now, what do you say?"

Luna couldn't believe her ears. She didn't dare to allow herself to believe it, and allow her hopes to elevate and crush her again. "Are – are you joking?" she stammered.

"Why would I joke? I'm not letting my butterfly soar away from me again, especially when she's the prettiest one in the garden."

Luna was silent for a moment, allowing this information to absorb. She couldn't tell whether she was really awake or dreaming. "How did you find me?"

"I hunted Weasley down and got the details from her. She wasn't too pleased." Draco, however, looked immensely pleased at having annoyed Ginny.

"How did you get here in time?"

"This may come as a shock to you, Luna, but I'm a wizard. We have our ways." He winked at her mockingly, and Luna smiled at his innocent charm without meaning to. "And as I said before, I've got something that belongs to you."

He offered her the parcel in which the dress robe was wrapped. Luna hesitated, and finally shook her head. "Like I said, this robe wasn't mine. Something this lovely should only belong to a Malfoy."

Draco frowned. "That's true," he admitted.

He pulled out something from his pocket and held it out. It was the most dazzling ring she had ever seen in her life. "How about this, then?" he asked, smirking.

Luna's mouth dropped open and she stared at Draco, who was now on his knee and waiting hopefully for her to respond. Receiving no response, Draco bluntly explained, "I'm asking you to marry me, Luna, in case you didn't understand what I'm saying."

Luna kept staring, unable to form a response. She was speechless. It was all too overwhelming to take in the fact that Draco had chased her down to Wales, had officially broken off his engagement to Pansy, and that the Malfoys were fine with him seeing Luna – and now on top of that, Draco was proposing to her in the rain at the train station, his hair wet and messy, donning a simple white shirt and shorts (the first time she had ever seen him wearing Muggle clothes, at that), and grinning so widely that he looked like an innocent child with his large eyes twinkling in careless excitement.

She responded in the only way she could – she burst into giggles. The pain and wretchedness she had been feeling since the party dissipated instantly, as if the rain had swept down and washed it away with one stroke, and she laughed louder and louder until she was nearly hysterical. Draco's face fell again, this time in confusion. To assure him that everything was completely fine – no, so bizarre and irrational that it was simply _perfect_ – she bent down and threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Relieved, he hugged back, once again grinning.

"Draco Malfoy, you are loonier than you lead on," Luna told him happily.

"You're no less," he teased. "I can never tell what you're going to do next. I mean, when you slapped Pansy over a house elf – _nobody _saw that coming, and even father admitted that it was impressive! That look on Pansy's face, I will never forget as long as I live."

The both laughed, relieved and ecstatic at this new turn of events. Draco pulled away from her and once more offered her the ring. "I'm serious about this though," he said. "Will you be my wife, Luna?"

Luna didn't need to think twice. "Yes, of course."

Both of them grinning broadly, Draco slipped his father's ring onto Luna's finger. Her finger nail was not polished in plastic, expensive colours as Pansy's, nor was it long and shaped as precisely - and to Draco, it was ravishingly perfect.

Luna pulled her hand back to admire the ring. Within seconds, the hue of the colourless stones changed into into deep pink, the lustre of the ring reaching its peak and shimmering brilliantly. A lush scent of rose filled the air. Draco grabbed Luna into his arms and lifted her off the ground, overjoyed. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Luna buried her face into his hair, and they both took in the sweet fragrance that was emanating from the enchanted ring – the fragrance of their love.

"How does it fit?" Draco asked her.

"Perfectly – as if it were crafted just for me."

* * *

That's all! I hope you were all anticipating a cheesily romantic happy ending :D I wanted this story to be light, carefree and happy, and hopefully you all think I've accomplished that. I can't thank you enough for your reviews; you all made this story worth writing. I've never had so many readers for a story before, so I'm ecstatic at this. This was a lot of fun to write, and anticipating all your wonderful comments made it even better. I hope you read some of the other fan fics I've written and that you continue to read more of mine in the future. Until then, thank you for reading.


End file.
